Thawing Frozen Pasts
by Nikio-K
Summary: Elsa and Anna Valentine head to Arendalle University in Greenfield, Rosenthal. Elsa who is very shy hopes to find find freedom away from her Father and Anna hopes to find true love. Maybe Elsa might too? (Really bad summary but it would be cool if you read it.) (Jack x Elsa) (Anna x Kristoff) (And a bunch of other ships c: Rated T just in case..) (Might be boy x boy later)
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen AU FanFic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, Tangled or any other DreamWorks/Pixar/Disney movies I mention. They all belong to DreamWorks, Pixar, and Disney. I do not own any of these characters. All artwork is via Tumblr. Names of people and places are all works of fiction.**

—

Chapter 1: The New Beginning

Anna couldn't stop talking about how excited she was about finally going to college, 'finally a true freedom' she had called it on the train ride to Arendalle University in Greenfield, Rosenthal. But on the other hand, Elsa, her sister, was so nervous, she could barely think straight.

"Oh come on sis! Look at this beautiful place! The snow looks like a cozy white blanket covering the university." Anna said excitedly, while skipping along the icy pavement.

"If you're not careful, you might slip and fall." Elsa sighed, hurrying after her with all their bags.

"I'm not a child anymore El-"and before she could finish her sentence, she had fallen. But not onto the pavement, but into a young man's arms, Elsa dropped the bags and hurried over to her sister.

"Seems like you have _fallen_ for me," He said, "You okay?"

"Anna! I told you so! Be more careful oh dear."

"F-Fine, thank you," Anna said, pushing the young man away and instantly turning a bright red, "And sis, stop being a worry-wart."

"Ah, you two must be the Valentine sisters!" He said, stepping back to give them space. (AU: No specific reason, I just really liked the last name Valentine)

Elsa looked over at the young man with brown hair gelled tightly against his skull, a little too tightly even. His mouth was smiling, but his eyes held no emotion as he looked at Anna.

"Yes, I am Elsa Valentine and this is Anna Valentine." Elsa replied coldly, holding onto Anna like she could be blown away by the winter wind. "And we should be really on our way."

"Why so cold, Elsa?" the way he said her name sent shivers down her spine.

"Let's go Anna," Elsa said, turning away from the man. But Anna didn't budge; her eyes were fixed on the young man like she was in a trance. "Anna, please." Elsa pleaded.

"Hey, could you help us carry our bags to our dorm? That would be nice since Elsa is too weak to carry them by herself." Anna asked her eyes still unmoving.

"Sure, my name is Hans by the way." Hans said, moving towards the pile of bags on the floor.

Anna finally looked over at Elsa, who was too in shock of what her sister just did to say anything, and smiled her big smile. Teeth and all.

"Anna, we can't _trust _this guy!" Elsa half whispered half yelled at her sister.

"Sure we can." Anna replied, skipping towards Hans and their bags.

"Shall we?" Hans asked, holding out his arm to Anna.

Anna giggled _that _giggle and clung onto his arm.

_Elsa, I think I am in love, _she mouthed back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting the Gang.

"Room 316 was it?" Hans asked, dropping the bags and flexing his "muscles." Anna giggled her giggle again which just made Elsa roll my eyes.

"Yes, thank you." Elsa replied, taking the small key engraved with the letters AU in it and with spirals of ribbon around the whole key.

_What a beautifully designed key,_ Elsa thought while sliding the key into the key hole. The door swung open and revealed a girl sitting between a canvas and many cans of paint, who didn't even seem to notice her roommates walking in. The far end of the room was just a big window, overlooking the campus; on either side of the walls were paintings, a lot of them.

"Excuse me; are you by chance our roommate?" Elsa asked politely, staring at the girl's long and golden locks of hair that pooled around her.

The girl looked up for a moment, then back at her canvas, then towards them again and jumped up onto her feet and ran over to hug Elsa.

"Hi! I'm Rapunzel! And you must be?" Rapunzel asked, releasing Elsa so she could talk.

"I'm Elsa, and the one clinging onto Hans is my sister, Anna." Elsa replied, smiling her warm smile, but when she turned back towards Hans and Anna, the smile changed, like how summer turned to winter, "Hans, thank you. Please leave my sister alone." Even Rapunzel's mood seems to grow cold when she saw Hans.

"Well okay, it was nice meeting you two, especially you Anna." He replied, planting a kiss on Anna's forehead before departing.

When Hans left, Anna couldn't stop staring into space, obviously thinking about Hans.

"Anna, I swear, I will lose it if you don't help us unpack." Elsa said sternly, obviously getting fed up with her sister.

"Yes, mother." Anna replied, mockingly.

All Elsa could do was sigh.

For the next few hours, the three unpacked bags and bags full of clothes. Mostly Anna's, but yet, she was doing the least work. Later, Rapunzel showed them around their somewhat big dorm, there was a bathroom with a beautiful bathtub and sinks. The first room they walked into was their bedroom and living room combined. Complete with a desk, a bunk bed, and a fold out couch that turned into a bed. And in the mini kitchen was a micro-fridge, a fridge with a microwave installed into it.

"Ohh! That's so cool! We never had anything like that in Springfield!" Anna exclaimed, staring at the micro-fridge. The next hour was spent rearranging everything so that the 3 of them liked how the place looked.

—

"It's our first day guys! We should go have some fun!" Elsa suggested after their mini tour of their dorm and the unpacking.

"That's the spirit!" Anna said, while Rapunzel said, "You go girl!" at the same time.

The 3 erupted in laughter as a knock sounded at the door.

"I-I'll get." Elsa said, still laughing with tears almost coming out of her eyes. Elsa opened the door and 3 handsome men stood before her. One rushed into their dorm and picked up Rapunzel and kissed her. Another yelled, "Get a room!" and the one that stood out the most, the one with the perfect hair and those beautiful eyes that were staring right back at her. Elsa was aware now that all she was wearing was a tank top that showed more than it should have and shorts, which also showed more than it should of. She quickly rushed towards the drawers and pulled out a sweater and jeans.

"No need to be shy, we're all friends here." Number 2 of the handsome men said as he walked over to her and hugged her, with the jeans and sweater squished between them. They all laughed as Elsa turned bright red.

"Hey! Don't go scaring the new girl Hiccup!" Rapunzel said, pushing Hiccup off Elsa.

"Thanks Rapunzel." Elsa replied, "JUST CALL HER PUNZIE!" They all yelled at her, laughing. Rapunzel nodded towards her, tears of joy coming out of her beautiful green eyes. "So are you gonna introduce us or what?" Hiccup asked Punzie.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, silly me." Punzie laughed, hitting herself on the forehead. "Handsome Number 1 is Flynn, my boyfriend; Handsome Number 2 is Hiccup, the guy who likes to play the "bad buy" types of guys, but he's really sweet," "HEY!" Hiccup yelled as the 3 giggled. "And last but not least, Handsome number 3, Jack, the one who has mysteriously white hair. They're all my childhood friends from SeaIsle." Punzie beamed.

"I heard SeaIsle was beautiful." Anna sighed.

Elsa's eyes couldn't leave Jack, and nor did Jack's eyes leave Elsa.

After Rapunzel finished introducing everyone, a knock came from the door.

"I'll get it," Jack and Elsa said at the same time. Everybody laughed as they both turned bright red and turned away.

"Sigh, I'll get it, the two tomatoes over here obviously can't." Anna said, standing up and reached for the doorknob.

A shadow towered over Anna when the door was opened, a big figure stood in front of her. His build was like a grown man's, but he probably wasn't much older than 17. Which is quite close but most guys aren't that well-built till their 20's. Anna looked terrified.

"Jack, someone's at our dorm, waiting for you." The deep voice said.

"Oh Kristoff, you're scaring people again! Stop being so cold and come join us." Flynn said, wrapping his arm around Rapunzel's waist.

"No can do, I have to go buy some things for our dorm." Kristoff said, turning to leave. Anna finally was back to reality and returned to her spot on the couch.

Nobody saw Jack pull out a piece of paper from his back pocket and write, _Hey Elsa, I know this isn't the nicest way to ask someone to talk to you, but give me a text, at (316) 824-8310. I would love to get to know you and I'm too shy to talk to you face to face. _

_ Jack. _

_P.S. I really like the way your eyes look, they're just so, sparkly. _

"Hey wait, Kristoff, wait for me," Jack said, heading towards the door and stopping only to quietly whisper to Elsa, "Here take this," as he put the note in her hand.

"Ohhhh, Jack gave sis a love notteee." Anna squealed as soon as he saw Jack hand her sister the note.

The room erupted in 'ohh's' and 'ahh's' like they just witness something amazing. Before any of the guys could mock him about it, Jack hurried out the door, only glancing back to see Elsa blushing furiously as she stuffed the note in her shorts' pocket.

"Do you think Jack, _likes_ Elsa?" Rapunzel asked, nuzzling Flynn's neck.

"Get a room, once again." Hiccup said, motioning him throwing up.

**(Heyy guys, tell me what you think, thanks so much for reading c: ) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Morning of Orientation Day.

The next morning, Elsa pulled the wrinkled note from her shorts pocket and saw Jack's messy handwriting. "The aura of a queen," She thought for a few minutes before picking up her phone.

_E: Hey, it's me, Elsa._

_J: Oh hey Elsa, thanks for texting me, I just didn't know how to approach you. You give off the aura of a queen. _

_E: Why thank you, Prince Jack. _

_J: Anything for you, My Queen._

"Hey! Elsa! Get off your phone! It's orientation today!" Punzie called from their tiny bathroom.

"I think you should be more worried about Anna, it takes her forever to get ready," Elsa sighed and quickly texted Jack back.

_E: I have to go get ready for orientation this morning. _

_J: Oh fick, I forgot all about that, thanks Elsa. _

_E: No problem my prince, I'll see you there? _

_J: The Group of Handsomes will pick up the 2 Princesses, and The Queen. ;) _

_E: That would be splendid. _

Rapunzel climbed into the top bunk and shook Anna, "Anna, wake up darling," No reply. "Anna, rise and shine." No reply. "Anna, please wake up." No reply. "Anna, for the love of god, get up and get ready!" Rapunzel finally lost it and shook Anna violently.

"I-I'm up!" Anna yelled, still half asleep.

"Honey, you better fix your hair, it's like you got electrified." Punzie sighed as she descended the ladder and pulled on her paint splattered jeans.

"Wow, now it's like I live with two moms." Anna replied as she made her way towards the bathroom.

Elsa threw on a tank top and a baby blue sweater on top of it that had a giant snowflake in the middle.

"Elsa, honey, no way are you wearing that to meet Jack today, no way." Punzie exclaimed, pulling her hair into a high ponytail.

"Well should I wear a blouse, or what, mother?" Elsa replied, giggling at her own joke, "And I like your hair better when it's down, my opinion."

"You, my friend, are wearing a dress today, off with your sweater." Punzie said excitedly, moving towards the drawers, while Elsa stood their awkwardly with just her tank top on. "Tank top too dear," Rapunzel said, as she pulled out a summer dress that was baby blue and had snowflakes on it.

"Oh! I love that dress!" Anna breathed as she emerged from the bathroom, her hair in two braids.

Suddenly, Flynn burst into the room, running towards Rapunzel like she was the prize after a long marathon.

"Flynn! Get out! Didn't I tell you to knock before you come in?" Rapunzel said, pushing away from Flynn.

"Aww, but babe, I just wanted to see you first thing in the morning." He replied.

"That's sweet but half of us are not even dressed." Which was true, Elsa only had her Polar Bear PJ's on and a bra, Anna with a shirt that was 10 times too big for her tiny frame and Rapunzel with only a tank top and her paint splattered jeans.

"Oh dear," Flynn breathed, suddenly turning a bright red as he looked away, "Sorry, I-I didn't know." Flynn was older than them by a year but still got embarrassed over these things, that's one of the things Rapunzel likes about him.

"Take the boys somewhere else so we can get ready." Punzie requested of Flynn.  
"Aye aye captain," He replied, ushering the boys out of the entry way where Jack and Hiccup stood frozen, with bright red faces.

"Boys," The three sighed at the same time, which caused more laughing than dressing.

—

"Yo man! I can't believe you just charged into their room while they were still half dressed." Hiccup laughed, punching Flynn in the shoulder.

"I didn't know!" Flynn cried, trying to defend himself.

Jack was dazed; all he could see was Elsa standing there in her bright blue bra and her Polar Bear PJ's. He imagined waking up to the sight of Elsa, which would be more than enough he thought. Jack wasn't really paying attention to their conversation until he heard, "I think Jack is thinking about 'grown up' things." Flynn said in a sing-songy voice.

"A-Am not! I'm just thinking about how beautiful Elsa is." Jack replied, "I-I mea-"

"Ohhh! Jack likes Elsaaa." The two yelled loudly down the hall until they reached the Café, where they sat down and couldn't stop howling with laughter as they waited for the girls.

**(Hey guys! Thanks for reading Chapter 3 of my story. I know it seems like I'm copying a similar person's fanfic but she was my inspiration, I had no intention of copying her. Anyways! Suggestions? Comments? Requests? Thanks so much again. )**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Orientation

Jack, Hiccup and Flynn waited for what seemed like forever to them, was only 10 minutes to the girls. Elsa emerged with _that_ summer dress and her silvery-white hair fell loosely around her breasts, Rapunzel and Anna on the other hand wore jeans and sweaters, everything Elsa had chosen to wear in the first place. Their hair was in two cute braids. Flynn whistled at the girls, which was more like a mating call since Rapunzel flew into his lap and kissed him. Jack stood up, walked over to Elsa and held her hand and shyly said, "Good morning, my queen." Elsa squeezed Jack's hand and replied, "Good morning, my prince." Elsa felt her hands warm up, _they were never this warm_, she thought.

A big burly guy and two others walked over to the six, "Whoa, Jack, holding hands so early in the morning?" The biggest of the three asked, his voice booming.

Jack hurriedly released Elsa's hand and replied, "Bunny, don't be mean, we were just saying good morning."

Elsa felt a rush of feelings when Jack released her hand, was he embarrassed of her, or was he scared that people will find out his feelings for her. And then it hit her, maybe he didn't have feelings for her in the first place. Elsa made her way to the empty chair beside Flynn, her head down as if all the emotions would fall away from her.

"Why so down," Flynn asked, playing with Rapunzel's hair.

"N-Nah, it's nothing, don't worry about it." Elsa replied, trying to smile a warm smile to assure him.

"Honey, I know when a girl is down, I've been dating Punzie for almost three years now, come on, tell Flynn your problems."

"Yeah, tell Flynny your problems Elsa, he's really good." Punzie said.

"No, really it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes, thank you, but please excuse me." Elsa choked out; tears were already dripping from her blue eyes, and pushed her chair back loudly and ran. She didn't know where to, but she did. While she was running, all she could think about is how stupid she was, and how she believed that maybe someone would like her, and that maybe there would be something between them. Nobody would like her she thought, but when Jack was mentioned, she thought there was a slight chance he would.

"Jack! You asshat, what did you do to Elsa!?" Flynn yelled after Elsa was beyond earshot.

"Don't yell at me, what did I do to her?" Jack replied, trying to stay calm.

"She just ran away in tears, for pete's sake."

"_Fuck_." Jack cursed, "Where was she running?"

"Probably back to our dorm since she doesn't know the place." Anna replied, trying to hide her smile. _Ohh, Jack and sis are totally a match made in heaven, _she thought.

—

Elsa ended up running back to her dorm room, she pushed inside and locked the door and sank down in front of it. Tears fell onto her dress, _how could I be so stupid?_ She thought, once again. Father always taught her to conceal don't feel, don't let it show, but that's exactly what she did with Jack, she should have listened to Father.

"Elsa? Elsa, are you in there?" A familiar voice called from outside the door.

"Go away Jack," Elsa cried.

"Please, let me in, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, you probably don't want to see with me anyways."

"Elsa, why would you think that? Let me in, Elsa, please." Jack pleaded.

Elsa stood up, wiped away her tears and opened the door. Jack stood there, panting, and his hair a mess, obviously from running. Elsa moved towards her bed and sat down, head in her hands, and tears still running. Jack moved carefully towards Elsa like she was a dangerous animal. He sat down beside her, stroking her hair carefully, "What's wrong, my queen."

"Don't call me that," Elsa replied, wiping her tears away.

"Elsa, if you keep crying, your beautiful face will be marred." Jack said, cupping her face in his hands and stroking her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Why do you care?" Elsa turned away from Jack; she wouldn't let Jack know about her past, she couldn't.

"Why wouldn't I care? Elsa, my dear, what happened, please tell me."

But Elsa couldn't hold it in anymore, "Why did you release my hand when Bunny came over? Was it just good morning to you? There was nothing more? I know we've only met a day ago but whenever you're near me, I feel like people could actually like me, that I wouldn't be alone all my life."

"It wasn't just good morning, it never was Elsa, and I released your hand because I thought you would be embarrassed if Bunny made fun of you _because_ we were holding hands. I didn't want to embarrass you Elsa; I would hold hands with you every day, anywhere, believe me." Jack took Elsa's hands and kissed both of them lightly, "Elsa, my hands seem to warm up when we touch, like I wasn't as cold as I used to be."

Elsa breathed heavily, and sighed, "Jack, I have to tell you something." Jack nodded, "When I was younger, I was a really cheerful person, happy and always smiling, but when I turned 13, Father told me that I would have to take over his business, I couldn't say no to Father, so I agreed. I spent the rest of that summer holed up in my room, studying things that I didn't care about; I gradually stopped interacting with the kids I used to play with and my smile faded and my old cherry self wasn't there anymore. And my skin gradually became colder, until nobody would talk to me, even if I was allowed out of the castle. So all I did was stay in my room and study.

"Kids at school would call me the 'Ice Queen' since my skin felt as cold as ice and my hair, my hair, it was white as snow ever since I was born but it was worse now since my skin was cold too. I could never warm up my hands; the cold never bothered me, I could go out in sweaters and jeans and it wouldn't feel any different if I wear a winter jacket. I never had friends ever since that day, Father and Mother argued daily about me. Mother kept telling Father he was being too hard on me, but Father argued that I would take over the family business so I had to know the things I've been studying. The argument would go on for days, until one day…" Elsa squeezed Jack's hands, "Mother committed suicide, before she threw herself into the Spike River, she left me a note:

_Dear Elsa, _

_Elsa, my child, you are capable of great things, much greater than taking over your father's business, I know you couldn't say no to him since you didn't want to disappoint us, but Elsa, you never disappoint. You're a wonderful daughter, the best I could ask for, but Elsa, I have disappointed you. I couldn't reason with your Father, Father said if I kept telling him what is good for you and what isn't, he would divorce me and take the kids with him. I couldn't let that happen Elsa, I know I am leaving Anna and you in Father's hands, take care of Anna for me. _

_Forever in your heart, Mother."_

"Elsa, you don't have to tell me this," Jack finally said, hugging her close.

"Yes, I do Jack, I-I have feelings for you, and if you choose to return them, I want you to know what you're getting yourself into."

"You have feelings for me?" Jack asked, pushing Elsa back so he could see her face.

"Yes, but just the slightest, it's like an attraction, like how magnets are attracted to metal."

"Oh Elsa," Jack sagged against her.

Elsa shot a quick glance at the clock and sniffled again, "Jack! Oh dear! We're going to be late to orientation!"

Jack shook his head, "Don't want to go!"

"We have to Jack, come on," Elsa tried pushing Jack to his feet but Jack was too strong.

"No go to orientation!" Jack said in a childish voice and pushed Elsa onto the bed, "Jack wants to slweep!" He said as he wrapped the blanket around them.

"Fine fine, we'll just ask Punzie and them what the principal said later."

"Mmm." Was Jack's reply, their hands intertwined with each other and they fell asleep in the comfort of each other's warmth.

**(Hey guys! Thanks for reading, once again, hoped you liked Elsa's tragic past. Requests? Suggestions? Comments? Thanks )**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Bustling of a Morning.

Elsa was awoken with Jack wrapped around her like a vine and his breath hot against her neck, her weak spot. Her eyes still stung from all the crying last night. His silver hair tickled her slightly under the chin, _what a wonderful way to wake up_, Elsa thought. She didn't want to wake Jack so she tried to pull away from him to go to the bathroom.

"Don't leave me Elsa," Jack whispered, smirking at Elsa, his eyes glowed in the 3 AM 'light.'

Elsa sat up gently and smiled down at Jack, "You're awake?"

"Mhmm." Jack replied, stroking Elsa's arm, "I should get back to my dorm… Kristoff and Flynn are just waiting to make fun of me."

"Yeah, I guess you should," Elsa replied, shuffling to face the window.

"You don't want me too?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"If you leave, it will feel like this was just a dream."

Jack's arms wrapped around her and whispered in her ear, "This isn't a dream, Elsa. I promise you."

Elsa nodded and turned to face him, "Jack, I know you can't return my feelings right this instance, and even if you can, I probably can't. I hope we can be something more." Jack leaned down and planted a small kiss on her forehead, and stood up. Elsa put her finger up to her lips and giggled. Jack returned the gesture and left the room quietly, blowing a kiss and turning red right after before shutting the door.

Suddenly, two loud giggles came from the top bunk and Elsa knew Rapunzel and Anna had heard and saw everything. "Why are you guys still up? It's 3 in the morning for heaven's sake."

"Of course we couldn't sleep after seeing you and Jack in bed together." Anna squealed while Punzie made kissy faces at Elsa.

"W-We didn't do anything! We just slept." Elsa said in her defence.

"Mhmm..." They both said at the same time.

"I mean, I can't say I didn't like it," Elsa replied sheepishly.

"Ohh, give us details!" they both exclaimed so Elsa sighed and went on about how they ended up in bed together.

Meanwhile, in the guy's dorm, the same thing was happening, but worse.

"Ohh, Jack," Flynn said, dragging the 'k' in his name extra-long, "I heard you and Elsa were in bed together," still dragging the last letter extra-long.

Jack ran his hand through his tousled silver hair and said, "Yeah, we were in bed, but we didn't do anything."

"Jack and Elsa in bed… How can nothing happen!?" Kristoff exclaimed from his bed.

"Even you Kristoff, jeez guys, it's nothing," He climbed into his bottom bunk and sighed, "I'm really tried, I'll tell you more in the morning, maybe."

"I thought you were just _sleeping_ with Elsa, why are you tired?" Flynn asked, thinking that what he thought was right.

"Well I spent most of that time staring at her… She was so beautiful, even if she wasn't trying, ya know what I mean?" Jack replied, already dozing off so he could dream about Elsa.

"You, are not sleeping until you tell us everything."

All Jack did was wave him off and was already asleep soon after.

—

The next morning was when class started, all 6 of them met up at the Café 30 minutes before the business classes started, and an hour before the music. Jack waved Elsa over to where he was when she arrived; she came over and said good morning like nothing happened last night, then took a seat to the left of him. Flynn sat on the right of Jack and Punzie beside Flynn. Kristoff and Anna were the only ones who weren't in love inside the group, so they just fell back a little and had their own little conversations.

"What are you guys majoring in?" Flynn asked, playing with Rapunzel's hair again, obviously.

Jack and Elsa said at the same time, "Business," and blushed right after. The whole group rolled their eyes at them

"No need to blush you two, I'm taking business too, but my Punzie is in art, which is very unfortunate that I can't spend every class with her." He cooed, kissing Rapunzel on the cheek.

But then Elsa added, "I'm also taking art with business so I don't know how that's going to turn out."

"I'm majoring in music," Anna spoke up, then so did Kristoff, "So am I…" The two of them exchanged looks and just laughed it off.

Looking around, Elsa noticed Hiccup wasn't here, "Where's Hiccup?"

"He just sent me a text saying he's bringing some friends so he's probably looking around for them." Kristoff replied.

"Speaking of Hiccup, there he is," Jack said, waving them over, "And with him there's Bunny." He muttered quietly so only Elsa could hear.

Hiccup dragged a seat over from other tables and said, "Hey guys, I thought I would introduce you to some guys."

"Some," Anna said, gesturing quotation marks when she said it.

"Hey, they might come to your rescue one day," Hiccup replied.

The 5 of them took a seat and Hiccup introduced them, "You guys already know Bunny, beside Bunny is Sandy, and beside Sandy is Tooth." _Tooth? What a strange name_ Elsa thought. "Then we have Olaf and Sven."

Olaf stood up, "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Olaf was quite small for a person in college; he was only about 5'4". Next, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny stood up, "Guys, don't be scared of me just cuz I'm big, I'm quite nice when you get to know me." Sandy who stood beside him brought his hand up to his through and shook his head, gesturing that he was lying. "I'm Tooth, excuse the weird nickname, real name's Taylor, but I prefer Tooth." She was also quite tall, about 5'6" but had a really small frame. Sandy was the last one to introduce himself, but he didn't speak, all he did was smile and nod his head, as if saying, _Hi I'm Sandy! Nice to meet you, I'll tell you more about myself soon._ He was also very small for his age, it would take 3 of him to make 1 Bunny. Sven went next, "Hey guys, how you doing? The name's Sven." His voice was deep, just like Bunny's it seemed to boom. After everybody was introduced they all said their goodbyes and headed to class, Elsa, Jack, Flynn, Olaf and Sven headed towards business, Punzie and Tooth to art, Bunny, towards his sports, and Anna, Kristoff and Sandy to music.

**(Hey guys! Thanks for reading, means a lot, really. (: Requests? Suggestions? Comments?)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: First day of class.

**-CAUTION- There will be some boy x boy in this, it's not really that much but it's just a hint of it. There might be later on, stop reading if you don't like it.**

While the five made their way towards class, Olaf's mind wandered to when Olaf and Sven when they were younger. They have been friends for as long as Olaf can remember, Sven lived in the same neighbourhood and were born on consecutive days. Actually, Sven lived in the house right beside Olaf in CottonTail. Olaf was born on February 2nd and Sven was born on February 3rd. They were always the odd ones out, so that brought them closer together than anything else. Olaf was too short, being only 5 foot and Sven being too big and scary. Neither Sven nor Olaf was ever in a long lasting relationship. They were always too nice and would always be cheated on. That's how their relationships always ended. Olaf had always had a jealously towards the girls that Sven dated in the past. Yes, Olaf admits that he has had feelings towards Sven, but now that they're in the same class **and** same dorm, he thought that they would get closer. But how would he tell Sven his feelings?

Just as Olaf was about to run into a pole Sven yelled, "Hey! Olaf! Be careful!" Pulling Olaf into his arms.

"Ah, oh thanks Sven." Olaf replied, turning a slight shade of pink.

Sven nodded and let go of Olaf, "If you're not careful, you'll run into a pole and hurt that delicate little head of yours." Sven chuckled, because it brought back childhood memories.

"Yes, I might, but you'll always be there to catch me, if I run into a pole and faint, right?" Olaf asked, looking up at Sven.

Sven just looked away and caught up with Elsa and Jack leaving Olaf and Flynn behind, but Flynn was on the phone with Punzie, so Olaf felt like he was all alone.

Jack turned around and waved at Olaf and Flynn, "Come on guys! Hurry it up!"

Olaf stuffed his feelings for Sven back into their cage and ran up to join the three. But he knew the cage wouldn't be able to contain those wild beasts for long.

Flynn looked up from the phone, shrugged and ran up to the rest of them.

Sven looked down at Olaf as he was talking to Jack about hockey and he saw how his eyes lit up when he gets excited, how he occasionally walks left right right left right left right right, and also how his lips form the perfect smile. Sven knew he shouldn't be having these feelings towards a guy, but he couldn't contain them. But he knew Olaf wouldn't agree with him if he told him, so all he could do was shut them out.

The walk to the classroom was atrocious; the 5 had to dodge seniors hustling and bustling about and teachers frantically trying to get their materials together for their class. The hall ways were fairly large for a university, but in the morning, the halls were filled. The sun was already up even though it was only 10 in the morning, the windows with tainted panes would reflect the sun's light from boring white to many different colors of the rainbow. Chairs were filled with students finishing their homework from their last class; stores were busy with students ordering breakfast. The floors were so polished, that when Olaf looked down, the five looked like the Power Rangers, Elsa wore blue, Jack wore black, Olaf wore yellow, Flynn wore green and Sven wore red.

They finally made it to the class room, barely on time; they made their way over to the middle row, they looked for five seats beside each other, but it had to be near the isle since Elsa didn't like being squished in the middle. They found four seats beside each other but there was already a girl in the last spot.

"Excuse me, do you mind moving over a spot?" Jack asked the girl with a blonde bun atop of her petite head.

She bat her long eyelashes at Jack and smirked, "Of course, Jack, anything for you." The way the girl said Jack's name sent shivers down Elsa's spine.

Elsa tugged at Jack's sleeve and asked, "Do you know this girl?"

"It's fine, she's just a friend," Jack replied, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Jack pulled the girl away and talked quietly with her, with crazy hand movements from both of them. Elsa couldn't take her eyes off Jack and the girl, especially when she saw him pull the girl into a tight hug. _Why is he hugging her?_ Elsa thought, feeling a rush of pain.

Suddenly, Flynn pulled Elsa into a hug and whispered into her ear, "He has his reasons, trust me."

"He has a reason to hug another girl when he showed that he had feelings for me? Oh! Or he never even liked me in the first place, and he was just toying with me." Elsa said, pushing away Flynn.

Flynn swore under his breath and walked over to Jack and the girl and pulled him aside, hard, almost pulling him onto his knees.

Elsa couldn't handle it anymore; she shouldn't have believed Jack, even though he promised her last night.

Before Elsa could storm out of the room angrily, Professor Weselton came into the room and yelled, "To your seats everybody! Chop chop!"

Elsa sighed and returned to her seat near the isle and then Jack sat down beside her and passed her a note.

_J: Hey sorry about that with Tink, it's really nothing. _

She replied with ripping up the note and throwing the bits on the floor, her eyes never leaving the professor.

"Hey! You! Don't go littering around in my classroom." Pr. Weselton yelled, scowling at Elsa.

Normally, she would have apologized politely but today she replied with, "Oh, did I upset Professor _Weaselton? _Oh, sorry."

The whole class snickered at Elsa's joke but she just sat there, not moving a muscle.

"Young lady! See me in my office after class!" Pr. Weselton yelled, his eyebrows crossing.

Suddenly, Jack stood up and mockingly said, "Well if you don't want students to make fun of your name anymore, why don't you _weasel _your way back into your _weasel hole?" _

The whole room erupted in laughter, Elsa turned to Jack and gave him the _why'd you do that _look. Jack replied with the _for you_ look.

The rest of the class passed by in a blur, Jack kept trying to pass Elsa notes, but she just ripped each on up, over and over again. He even tried calling her, but she just turned off her phone.

**(Hey guys! Thanks for reading chapter 6 of my story, your feedback means so much omg. I wasn't really sure about continuing this but now I will. Requests? Suggestions? Comments? Thanks )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating yesterday! There was this really strange error that kept popping up when I tried uploading a chapter. Oh and by the way, there's a hint of Olaf X Sven in this chapter. You should have stopped reading in Chapter 6 if you don't like it, but if you do. Enjoy!)**

Chapter 7: Elsa's Tantrum.

When the bell finally rang, Elsa grabbed her bag and rushed out the door, before Professor Weselton could even announce the homework due for tomorrow. And of course, Elsa forgot about seeing Pr. Weselton after class.

Olaf knew something was wrong, so he raced after Elsa, as fast as his little legs could carry him anyways.

"Elsa! Elsa wait for me!" Olaf cried from down the hall, people were starting to stare but Olaf didn't care.

Olaf stopped for a second for some air, and said, "Man, am I out of shape!" and then started chasing Elsa again.

Now, being the clumsy little man he was, Olaf did his weird walking pattern but this time he did it while he was running, which caused him to stumble. Then eventually trip on his legs.

"I can't feel my legs!" Olaf yelled, struggling to get onto his feet.

Elsa wasn't that cold hearted, so of course she came back to help Olaf up, "You okay?"

"I am quite fine, but what about you?" Olaf asked, dusting himself off then cocking his head to one side.

"Sigh, you wouldn't understand Olaf," Elsa replied, brushing away his white hair.

Olaf smiled his most charming smile, "But I could listen to you."

"How could I resist that smile?" Elsa giggled and walked with Olaf to her dorm.

—

When Olaf and Elsa reached her dorm, Elsa brought Olaf hot chocolate and sat with him on her bottom bunk.

"So what's troubling this beauty?" Olaf asked, sipping his hot chocolate.

Elsa told Olaf her story and Olaf's response surprised Elsa quite a bit, "I know how you feel. At least the person you like _shows_ feelings towards you."

Elsa gasped, "You have someone you like?"

Olaf giggled and replied, "Yup, but we can never be."

"Aw, why not, as long as you show them that you like them, they'll probably give you a response! And who could resist such a cutie like you." She squealed, squeezing Olaf's cheeks.

"Well girls wouldn't be able to, since I am charming~, but I'm pretty sure guys could…" Olaf looked away, fearful of what Elsa's response would be.

"Oh, Olaf, I didn't know." Elsa replied awkwardly.

"Naw it's not biggy, you're probably judging me in your head right now, aren't you?"

"Oh heavens no! I am not that type of person, I will support you every step of the way!" Elsa replied, pulling Olaf into a tight hug. Being the clumsy person Elsa was, she hugged Olaf when he was still holding his hot chocolate, which, of course spilled onto Elsa's jeans when she hugged him.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Elsa!" Olaf said, hastily standing up to grab a tissue.

"No it's not your fault, I shouldn't have hugged you when you had that hot chocolate in your hand, thank heavens it wasn't hot." Elsa laughed, trying to make Olaf feel better.

Elsa stood up and went over to her drawers and took out a pair of sweatpants and began to take off her jeans, "So who is it that you like?"

"S-Sven." Olaf muttered, turning red.

Before Elsa could reply, Jack and Sven burst into the room panting heavily.

Elsa gasped, "What in the-"

"Elsa! Listen to me! Ple-" Jack panted heavily and exclaimed, "What on earth is happening here!? Elsa, why are you taking off your jeans in front of Olaf?"

"Oh! So now you're angry at me?" Elsa yelled back at Jack, stripping off her jeans and pulling on her sweatpants.

"Yes, I certainly am!" Jack yelled back, "And don't throw your petty tantrum with me."

"So you can be mad at me for doing something when you clearly don't understand the situation, and I can't be mad at you when you fricken hugged Tick right in front of my face? Well that just doesn't seem fair, now does it?" Elsa cried, flinging her hands up into the air, "I'm throwing a tantrum? Oh Jack Frost, before you accuse me of throwing a tantrum, why don't you ask 'Why am I such a jerk to the girl who I made believe that I liked her,' How about that?"

Sven shot a look at Olaf and saw that Olaf was staring right at him, they both nodded, Olaf stood quietly, and bolted out the door with Sven right behind him, but before he ran, he closed the door shut to give the two privacy.

"You're really going to bring Tink back into this? I told you, she's just a friend." Jack sighed, running his hand through his tousled hair, "And I am not being a jerk."

"Right and friends always pull each other into hugs in front of the person they said they had feelings for! Right? Elsa scoffed.

"I have my reasons Elsa!"

"And I have mine Jack Frost. I am done. Get out of my room, now."

"Fuck, Elsa please. Listen to me."

"I think I've heard enough," Elsa replied, sitting on the edge of her bed and pointing to the door.

"Look, Elsa, I should probably leave, and do as I was told, but I never do as I am told, as you have noticed," Jack replied softly, sitting down beside Elsa.

Elsa got up and leaned against the wall, "You probably should, I am very mad at you."

"I should, but before I do, I have to tell you something."

"Are you going to tell me why you hugged Tink?" Elsa asked, rubbing her temple to ease her oncoming headache.

"Yes, well it's actually my past with Tink."

"You had a history with Tink!? Wow, doesn't that make me feel better." Elsa replied sarcastically.

"Oh Elsa, just listen."

"Fine. I will. Since you listened to me." Elsa sighed, "But before that, let me handle something first."

Jack nodded and Elsa unhitched herself from the wall and opened the door, "Anna, Punzie, Flynn, Kristoff, and Hiccup, please, just go away. I'm already pissed off, leave."

Sounds of shuffling feet moved down the hall until they were no longer in earshot.

"Now, you may start your story about your past with Tink." Elsa demanded.

**(I apologize again for not updating yesterday, errors were happening everywhere :c But hey! I got two new chapters for everybody. And oh yes, if you sent me a review and I didn't reply, it's not because I don't like you, it's because it only lets me respond to people who are registered. I am terribly sorry. And for the one who asked if I was going to put Merida in this, I might not, since I haven't watch Brave yet, yes I know I know. Shame on me :c But enjoy! Requests? Comments? Suggestions? Thanks )**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Past.

Jack ran his hand through his hair and started, "When I was born, Tink's parents said that they found me in the middle of a lake, a frozen one. They said that they found a note in the basket that read, '_Jack Frost, please take care of him. He's not afraid of the cold.'_ I shut them out until I was about 10, that's when I started opening up to them. Tink was my only comfort when things got bad. Tink and I were like siblings, we fought we argued, we did all those other sibling things. When Tink turned 13, she gradually started coming onto me. Being only 11, I didn't know what she was doing so I just brushed it off. When I turned 15, and Tink was 17, Tink told me her feelings, but I knew I couldn't return them, but I pretended to. Since she and her family has done so many things for me. I dated her for a few months, until I couldn't do it anymore and told her I never liked her in the first place, which I expected her to be furious at me. But she wasn't, she had laughed it off and said 'I will take what is most important to you, Jack Frost, every single one of them.' I thought she was just joking at the time, but I found out she wasn't. For the next 2 years, Tink would destroy my relationships, pretending that I was in love with her, I obviously wasn't. But the girls never believed me. Even if I tried dating them in secret, Tink would find out somehow and destroy it. The girls would think that I was cheating, obviously, so they would always get their new boyfriends to come and beat me up, which was childish of them but what can I say. Some even came with knives, so that's why I have some scars on my back. Then I stopped dating until the end of the year."

Elsa was in disbelief, "I'm sorry, Jack, I didn't-"

Before Elsa could finish her sentence, again, Jack put his finger on her lips and hushed her.

"Around December 1st last year, I dated another girl, since I thought Tink was done, but she wasn't. She still used her nasty tricks on me and made the girl believe I was in love with her. Tink took her away from me, and it hurt the girl so horribly, that I vowed to myself that I would never fall in love again. But then, you waltz into my life with your stunning smile and your sparkly eyes. I thought, 'I can't fall in love with this girl, I couldn't cause her pain.' But like you said before, it's like an attraction, I am attracted to you, Elsa, and I want to be with you. And as you said before, I can't return your feelings just yet, and nor can you, according to what you said. So let's take it slow okay? I'll have to find a way to reason with Tink…" Jack finished, looking up to gaze at Elsa.

Tears were beginning to form and Elsa choked, "Jack, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, making you think about your past again."

"It's quite alright." Jack sighed, shifting in his spot on the bed, "What the-" Jack pulled out a pair of keys from under his butt and held them up.

"They're probably Olaf's. We'll go give it to him-" Jack was already beginning to walk to the door, "After, I tell you something."

Elsa walked up to Jack and dragged him back onto the bed and sat beside him, and muttered, "Can I sit on your lap?"

Jack chuckled and crossed his legs on the bed and let Elsa move carefully so she sat between his legs.

"So I left something out of the story I told you the other day, it was about a guy named Stark, he was one of the kids I used to play with, before I shut myself out. He was two years older than me, so when I turned 14, he was already 16, and he knew about my situation, through some weird resources. And as you know, Father owns the company Frozen Skates, the ice rinks? Well, Stark, he would always throw pebbles at my window when I was holed up in my room, and when I finally opened the window, he would throw me a rock with a piece of paper attached to it. The first note had said something along the lines of, _I never see you anymore, and I miss you, Elsa._ Then the notes kept coming frequently, until he started sending flowers to Ichi and Yuuta, the butler and maid of the castle. They would deliver it almost every day until I was 15. That was when I finally agreed to meet up with him." Elsa sighed and looked up Jack, who was looking down at her already, smiling.

"When we met for the first time, he kept asking about the business, I thought he was just interested so I told him everything I knew. Which, I figured it was a bad idea the 4th time we met. We agreed to meet at the park, but I got there early and I saw Stark, but he wasn't alone. He was with his parents talking about how much he knew about Frozen Skates and how close he was to winning me over. So of course I knew I had to get back at him. So when we met up, I acted as if nothing happened. When he asked me to go out with him, I said, 'Only if strip off all your clothes right now and run around until I say stop.' I knew he wouldn't do it, since he had a really big ego. And besides, it was December and it was snowing a bit. But the cold didn't bother me so I didn't care. But you know what he did?" Elsa asked, picking at a loose string on Jack's sweater.

Jack ran his hand through Elsa's white hair and replied softly, "What?"

"He tried staying calm and reasoning with me, but all I responded was with 'Do it, or else I will **not** go out with you.' Until I said it many times and he lost it, he moved towards me, slapped me, and yelled, 'I know what you're doing, and you think that you're so cool since you found out about my plan. Well, Elsa Valentine, nobody will ever love you, you're disgusting, a loner, and who the hell has white hair? That's just gross, so good luck taking over your father's business with that small brain of yours' and left. Which I thought was really childish of him. So after the incident with Stark, I vowed that I would never open my heart up to anybody. I actually thought he genuinely liked me, but I thought wrong. Until you, Jack Frost, came along, an attraction, that's what it, is. And day by day, my feelings are getting stronger, we'll have to take it slow, but we'll get through together." Elsa finished, looking up at Jack again.

Jack took this chance and planted a swift kiss on Elsa's lips.

"Jack Frost! Do you know how un-gentlemen like it is to do that without the lady's permission?"

"I'm a bad boy," Jack growled, kissing her again.

Suddenly, Elsa's stomach growled. Jack chuckled and said, "Let's go grab a bite."

Elsa glanced at the clock and replied, "You know what, why not? But your lap is so comfy."

"Jack is hungry too, up we go!" Jack said, picking Elsa up and starts walking out the door.

Elsa flung her arms around and cried, "Put me down! I can walk by myself!"

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, putting Elsa down.

"I am sure." Elsa replied, fixing her hair as she walked.

Jack took Elsa's hand in his and squeezed, "I'd rather your hand in mine rather than your hand in your hair."

**(Yeahh, two updates in one day! Whoot, thanks for reading guys, means a lot. Requests? Suggestions? Comments? Thanks)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ideas, ideas.

Elsa and Jack made their way to the back of the school to a tiny shop that was deserted except for a shop owner and a janitor cleaning the tables. The shop owner opened the cash register and sighed, clearly not making enough business. Jack and Elsa walked over and looked at the menu, they didn't serve much, and the food wasn't out of the ordinary either, hot dogs, French fries, poutine, burgers and such. The two walked up to the cash register and ordered two hot dogs, a poutine, a can of Pepsi and a hot chocolate. The shop owner's face instantly lit up with joy, finally getting some business.

"That'll be $6.50. Thank you," The shop owner said, her voice barely audible.

"Wow, that's cheap, why aren't you getting some business, college students love cheap food like this," Elsa said, taking out her wallet.

"Well, as you can see, my shop is very far away from the main classrooms, I only have one classroom that's close by really, and it's where the Environmentalist gathers for their meetings. But being the environment friendly people they are, they despise my food." She replied, patiently waiting for Elsa to gather up some change.

"Elsa, what in the world are you doing?" Jack asked, putting his hand over hers.

Elsa pulled out a five dollar bill and waved it around, "Paying, obviously."

Jack snatched up the five dollar bill and gave it back to Elsa, "I'm paying, obviously."

Elsa didn't want to argue with him so she stuffed the five dollars back into her wallet.

"Oh young love, it's amazing." The shop owner sighed, resting on her left arm.

Jack pulled out a wrinkled five from his pocket and a dollar from his other pocket, fumbling around for the last fifty cents, "Correction, ma'am, young love with _her_ is amazing."

Elsa giggled and pulled fifty cents out of her pocket, handing it over to the woman behind the counter.

"Oh thank you, that means I've made," The lady said, opening her cash register, "Twenty dollars today…"

"Why are you working at a university? You look like a person who has a lot of knowledge." Jack wondered.

The shop owner sighed, "Yes, I took business when I was in university, but I have the knowledge, but not the money. And in hell, money conquers all."

"But why don't you work at a mall or something, you would get a lot more business there," Elsa inquired.

"I would if I could darling, I tried many malls and they had asked why I needed the space, and that's the reason they didn't let me use their empty space to open shop."

"Yeah, why do you need the money?" Jack asked, eying the food that was being brought up to the counter.

"Well, uh, you see, my boyfriend and I, we want to start living independently, but we don't have the money, so I offered to raise the money, since he's training to go to the Olympics and doesn't have time to earn money." The shop owner turned around and took the food from the worker, and handed it to them in a brown paper bag and the drinks in her hand, "Here's your food, thank you so much for your time."

Jack took the bag, opened it, inhaled, and sighed as if he had just smelled a whiff of heaven and turned to leave. Elsa grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him aside to whisper, "Jack, we have to help this lady. She seems so down, and earning only $20 a day, that sucks."

"What can we do to help, Elsa?" Jack replied, picking up a few pieces of French fries in his hand and ramming them in his mouth like he hasn't eaten for days.

"Does it taste good?" Elsa asked.

Jack replied, "See for yourself," and kissed Elsa, but this time, it was with tongue and all.

"Jack!" Elsa yelled, pulling away from him, embarrassed.

"A French kiss for some French fries?" Jack chuckled, licking his lips completely satisfied.

"We can do that again, if you help me help this poor lady."

"Fine, but can we please discuss it over these heavenly foods?" Jack replied, flopping down onto a chair.

Elsa took a seat across from him, "Why not?"

Jack took the food out of the paper bag and passed a hot dog and hot chocolate to Elsa, "I sure hope the hot dog tastes as good as it smells."

"Is there ketchup in there?" Elsa asked, while sipping her hot chocolate.

Jack took out a package of ketchup and mustard and passed it to Elsa.

Elsa covered her entire hot dog with ketchup, put it in her mouth and chewed. "Mhmm, this is so good."

Jack muttered, "If you're gonna do that to my hot dog, well…"

"What was that, Jack Frost? Was that another dirty joke coming from you?" Elsa asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"No ma'am."

"Good, now let's talk about how we can help this lady."

Jack took out a fork and picked up a mouthful of fries and stuffed it in his mouth, "We could hosht somefing and all the profceeds would go to her!"

"Jack, you're adorable, but could you please wipe your mouth? There's gravy all over it." Elsa sighed, eating her ketchup covered hot dog.

"You could get it off by kissing me," Jack said, his mouth curving into a smile.

"I will, but only because you thought of an excellent idea," Elsa leaned over to Jack and kissed all the gravy away.

Jack laughed, leaned over and kissed the tip of Elsa's nose, "Ketchup was there."

Elsa smiled, "Now back to your idea, we could ask the principal to host something, and then we could charge for admission then all the money would go to her! Yes! That is genius!"

"Yeah, but what are we gonna host?" Jack asked, popping open his can of Pepsi and took a big gulp out of it.

"Are college students big on the whole dance idea? Because in movies I see that college students like those things."

"I'm pretty sure they would be up for it, since everybody needs a break, don't they?"

Elsa stuffed the last bits of hot dog into her mouth, "Yes yes! This is good, now we just need to think of a theme for this dance."

"Hey, don't you have art in less than ten minutes?" Jack asked, aiming his emtpy can at the recycle and throwing. "AND! Jack Frost scores again!"

Elsa took out her phone and looked at the time, 5:25, "Oh fiddlesticks! I'm going to be late for my first class and I promised Punzie I would walk with her and and. Oh no."

"Hey come on princess, if we run, I bet we can still catch Punzie." Jack replied softly, stroking Elsa's hair.

"Yes yes! Good idea! I'll ask Punzie about the dance theme too!" Elsa jumped on her feet and ran, not even looking back to see if Jack was following.

—

Elsa burst into the dorm room, to find Rapunzel pacing back and forth muttering about how Elsa was late, "Punzie! I'm here! Let's go!"

Rapunzel's face lit up when she saw Elsa, "Oh heavens, Elsa, I thought you forgot! Let's go hurry."

Elsa grabbed her bag off her bed and dragged Punzie out the door, "Yes yes, come on."

"Hey Elsa, have you ever attened a dance in high school?" Rapunzel asked as they were making their way to the art room.

"No, since I was always alone, I never felt the need to go." Elsa replied.

"Oh honey! Dances are the best! I can't believe you haven't been to one, you've been missing out!" Punzie exclaimed, clicking her tongue making the 'tsk tsk' noise.

Elsa sighed, "Well don't they have dances here?"

The two rounded a corner and Rapunzel replied, "They did, until some seniors crashed last years dance and they banned it."

"Well, that just gives me an idea."

**(Hey guys! Late upload, I know, I'm having serious writer block, it sucks. But thanks for reading. Requests? Comments? Suggestions?)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Hiccup Meets Someone New

Just as Elsa and Rapunzel reach the art room, a red frizzy haired girl pumps into them from behind, "Oh oh! I am so sorry lassies."

"No problem, are you in art too?" Punzie asked, trying to think of what kind of accent she had.

"No, lassies, I thought this was the Archery meeting?" She replies in her Scottish accent.

Elsa held out her hand and said politely, "Oh no, miss, the Archery meeting I think is in the gym with all the other sports. The name's Elsa by the way."

"And I'm Punzie!" Rapunzel chirped up.

The other girl took her hand firmly and shook, "I'm Merida! Nice to meet you two, I should really be on my way though." And she was off.

Merida's hands were calloused, unlike any female's hands, from holding a bow and arrow firmly and near perfectly. Merida has been using a bow and arrow since she was young. She was first born so she was thought of to take over the family business, but she didn't want that, all she wanted to do was hold a bow and arrow in her hand and she would be happy.

"Well she was something else," Rapunzel said, after Merida took off running and almost pumping into another person along the way.

"She looked like quite a nice girl," Elsa replied, pushing open the door to the art room.

"I feel like we're going to be seeing her around a lot," Punzie stated, marching down the aisle to find a spot for her and Elsa.

Elsa took a spot beside a couple practically making out and sighed, "Hey Punzie, do you have any ideas for a dance?"

Rapunzel's face lit up when she heard the word 'dance', "Oh yes I do! I have many great ideas, why?"

"Well I was wondering if we could host a dance and all the proceeds would go to the tiny store near the Environmental meeting area."

"Oh that store, I ate there with Flynn once and the food was delicious, I would love to help! We just have to get the principal's permission and voila!" Punize cried out, waving her hands to gesture how grand it would be.

"Hey, can you keep it down?" The couple called out, even though their lips were still on each other.

"Excuse me," Punzie said, dragging the 'e' extra-long, "But we're not the ones making out here, I think you guys should keep it down."

The girl lifted up her head so Elsa could see her face, and it dawned upon her, the girl was Tink!

"Excuse you, but at least I have someone who actually would make out with me, I heard you and Flynn have been dating for almost 3 years and you haven't gone beyond kissing," the boy remarked. He was dressing in all black; his hair was pitch black and black smudges covered his face.

Punzie's face reddened with anger, "Excuse you, Pitch, but I didn't know you were so desperate to find love you tricked Tink into dating you? Does she know the real you?"

"Rapunzel, don't be mean, I know the real Pitch, obviously, I wouldn't date him if I didn't." Tink replied confidently.

Elsa leaned over to Punzie and whispered, "Hey hey, it's okay, just let them be."

"Let them be!? Elsa! You know about Tink and Jack's past and you say let them be? You probably don't even know about Pitch and Jack yet!" Rapunzel yelled.

_Pitch and Jack? What happened between those two? _Elsa thought.

"Ah, so you're the famous Elsa, the one who has sent Jack running around the halls like a madman." Tink chuckled, smiling slyly at Elsa.

"Pleasure to meet you," Elsa replied, trying to smile kindly.

"It's not 'nice to meet you!' Elsa, she's the one who's hurt Jack all those years!"

Elsa replied softly, "Yes, there must be a reason though, but now the past is gone and all we can do is move forward."

"How can you be so calm, for crying out loud, Elsa's right, it's childish to fight over this." Rapunzel sighed and turned to face the front, her eyes still lined with anger.

Elsa pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Jack:

_E: Hey, did you know Tink and Pitch are in art too?_

Jack responded minutes later:

_J: Oh uhm, yes, I did actually. Oh don't tell me you've met them? _

_E: Actually, yes I have, we will discuss this later though. _

_J: Yes, my queen. _

Elsa shoved her phone back into her pocket and started taking notes of what the professor is talking about, cross hatching.

—

Now at this very moment, Hiccup was roaming around the halls, buying snacks here and there and whistling to every girl that passed by. His phone suddenly beeped, he pulled it out and saw a text from Kristoff:

_K: Hey man, I'm going to be out a while, just a heads up._

Hiccup replied:

_H: Sure, have fun with Anna. ;)_

_K: I'm not with Anna, okay maybe I am. _

As Hiccup was starting to reply to Kristoff, a frizzy red haired girl pumped into him.

"Oof! Oh I'm so sorry!" The girl said in a thick Scottish accent, "I should really look where I am going."

Hiccup shoved his phone into his back pocket and laughed, "It's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going either."

"Name's Merida," She held out her hand.

Hiccup took her hand and shook it, "I'm Hiccup, nice to meet you."

A sudden spark spread through Hiccup like fireworks, _What is this feeling? _

"Where might you be heading?" Merida asked, releasing Hiccup's hand.

"Uhm, I-I'm just roaming around, I don't have classes for the rest of the day."

"Well, would you like to hang out for a bit, I just finished going to the Archery meeting."

Hiccup hesitated, but found his answer in the end, "Sure, wanna go to the park?"

"Oh the park is just splendid! Let's go lad!" She held out her hand for Hiccup. He put his hand in hers and they were off, Hiccup has never felt this kind of sensation in his life.

_What's this called? Olaf keeps sleep talking about it… Oh yes! Love! I think I'm in love! Or I'm just being a creepy weirdo and I should stop thinking like this! _Hiccup thought.

**(Whoot! Chapter 10! I stayed up all night watching Brave for you guys haha, so now Merida's in it! Whoot! Requests? Suggestions? Comments? Thanks =3 )**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Joys of Love.

"Oh this is so fun! Don't you agree Hiccup?" Merida giggled, throwing more bread crumbs at the birds that stuck around for winter.

_Her giggle is so cute; _Hiccup thought and replied, "Y-Yeah! Totally, feed them some more so they don't starve."

Merida playfully hit him in the shoulder, "Silly, they won't starve, birds are very smart."

Hiccup turned to face Merida and asked, "So you shoot an arrow pretty perfectly, can't you?"

"Oh yes lad, I was said to be the very best, even out of all the men in my teeny-tiny town." Merida responded, her eyes still on the birds.

_Oh god, her accent. _Hiccup sighed, "Wow, remind me to not be near you when you have a bow and arrow and you're mad."

"You're being silly again; I wouldn't shoot someone, even if I was really mad." Merida answered in her thick Scottish accent, finally turning to face Hiccup.

Hiccup breathed in how beautiful Merida looked, the way her hair was a little too frizzy, the way her eyes sparkled as they talked about her favorite topic and how her lips just seemed to form a perfect smile.

Suddenly, Hiccup saw Anna and Kristoff walking along the pavement bumping their shoulders into each other and laughing. "Give me a second," Hiccup said, standing up and walked over to hide behind a tree.

"Where are we going?" Merida asked loudly, following suite.

Hiccup put a finger to his lip and made a 'shh' sound.

Merida nodded and put her hand over her mouth.

"Kristoff, you're so funny, you actually sold ice as a part time job?" Anna laughed, shoving Kristoff by the shoulder.

_Amazing she can actually reach his shoulders, _Hiccup thought, observing the two carefully.

"Hey don't laugh! I bet you did dumb things when you were younger." Kristoff replied bashfully, shoving Anna back.

"Who are they?" Merida asked loudly.

Anna looked towards their direction but didn't see them and continued on to talk with Kristoff.

"Ah, I didn't know those two were a thing, well, time to break up this love-fest." Hiccup said half to himself and half to Merida.

Hiccup walked out from his hiding spot and Merida followed closely, "Oi! Anna! Kristoff! I have someone you should meet!"

Anna and Kristoff turned around and turned red instantly, Hiccup didn't even know Kristoff could turn **that **red.

"H-Hiccup! What are you doing here?" Anna muttered quietly, looking down at her shoes embarrassed.

"I was in the park with Merida then I see you two love-birds flirting," Hiccup laughed.

"W-We were not flirting!" Kristoff protested.

"Sure lad, of course you weren't, you guys are really an appealing couple to look at." Merida added in from behind Hiccup.

Kristoff got an idea, "Who might you be?"

"The name's Merida, how do you do?" Merida held out her hand.

Kristoff took it in his and shook, "Kristoff and the girl is Anna."

"Nice to meet you two," Merida smiled a big smile with teeth and everything.

"Are the girl Hiccup has been flirting with lately?" Anna asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Heavens no, we just decided to keep each other company since we had nothing to do for the rest of the day."

"Yeah, I wouldn't flirt with a girl I just met." Hiccup added, looking from left and right hoping they wouldn't notice his red face.

"Right," Anna and Kristoff said, raising their eyebrows at Hiccup.

Merida looked down at her watch and cried out, "Oh no! It's almost dinner time, I am famished, and I will be on my way laddies, thank you for your time. Hiccup! We should do this again sometime soon!"

And she was off like a rabbit fleeing from a wolf, "I should be going too, Flynn might be worried."

"Ha! Worried right? He's probably off somewhere with Punzie," Kristoff scoffed.

"Well Kristoff, I should get going too, I didn't tell Elsa where I would be, she would definitely be worried, she's a worry-wart." Anna said softly.

Kristoff chucked, "Ah, well I guess this is where we go our separate ways."

Hiccup was the first to leave, since he was hoping he would catch up with Merida and ask her for her number. As soon as Hiccup left, Kristoff pulled Anna into a tight hug and said good bye, not like a normal friend would. Anna hugged back and said her good bye, and they went their separate ways. But it was actually the same path since their dorms were on the same floor and same hallway.

When Anna got back to their dorm, she found Elsa talking softly into the phone and Rapunzel trying to sketch.

Anna walked up to Punzie and whispered, "Who's Elsa on the phone with?"

"Jack," Rapunzel sighed, ripping a page out of her sketchbook and throwing it beside her. Punzie was surrounded with pages of her sketchbook that she has discarded on her bed. Anna picked on up a crumpled up sheet and found a sketch of Rapunzel and an arm around her, but the arm wasn't attached to a body. She picked up another to find the same image, but this time there was a body, but no face.

"Rapunzel, is everything all right?" Anna asked, starting to climb the ladder to her top bunk.

"Yes, everything is fine." Rapunzel choked out, ripping out another sheet.

"I'll call you later," Anna heard Elsa say into the phone.

Elsa soon joined the two girls on the top bunk, "What's wrong? You never rip up your sheets like this."

Rapunzel looked up from her sketchbook and her eyes were red, "It's nothing guys, thanks for caring but it's really nothing." She tried smiling, but only her mouth smiled, her eyes showed pain.

"Rapunzel, your eyes say differently, they don't sparkle with the love they used to, please tell us what happened," Elsa pleaded, holding Rapunzel's hand in hers.

Rapunzel just shook her head, biting really hard on her lip to stop them from quivering, but she couldn't hold it in anymore and started sobbing into her hands.

Anna softly stroked Rapunzel's hair and asked tenderly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Rapunzel nodded and took a deep breathe, "E-Elsa, remember how Pitch said that F-Flynn and I haven't gone past kissing for t-three years?"

_So I'm guessing the one who's in trouble is Flynn. _Elsa nodded at her.

"W-When I asked F-Flynn why; he kept trying to avoid the subject and would laugh awkwardly about something else." Rapunzel's voice was starting to become steady and calm.

"Oh Flynn is in so much trouble when I get my hands on him," Anna declared, cracking her knuckles.

"I was on the phone with him when we discussed this, and after I asked why he kept avoiding the subject, the door opened and a girl came into their dorm and was all like 'Flynny! I missed you!' and stuff. And when I asked about that, he wouldn't tell me. So obviously the first thing that came to mind was that he was with that girl as well."

"Rapunzel, did you give him a chance to explain, the Flynn Rider I gotten to know wouldn't have done that without reason," Elsa said calmly, looking her dead in the eye.

"Yes, I asked why there was another girl in her dorm besides me, which makes sense since I'm his girlfriend." She replied.

"That's not letting him explain, letting him explain is for him to do all the talking, you don't ask questions. And besides, when he's ready, I'm sure he will come clean to you." Elsa said calmly.

Rapunzel was getting fed up, "What do you know about this, Elsa? You've known Jack for about a week and you've already made him run around the halls like a madman, chasing after you."

"Yes, and I shouldn't have, but, I did give him a chance to explain." Elsa replied coolly.

Rapunzel let out a long sigh, "I guess you're right, I shouldn't be worrying about this. I've been with this idiot for almost three years, why should I start doubting him now?"

"That's the spirit! Never doubt your partner, no matter what the circumstances are." Anna said, pulling Punzie into a tight hug.

Soon Elsa joined the hug and they stayed like that until a knock sounded at the door.

"I've got it," Anna said, releasing Rapunzel and stepping down the ladder.

Anna turned the doorknob and opened the door, and there stood Flynn, with chaotic hair and his eyes red.

"Have you been crying?" Anna asked, startled by the Flynn standing in front of her.

"Yes, no, yes I have been crying. Please Punzie, let me explain." Flynn rambled on, "It wasn't what it seemed like, please."

Punzie shot a look at Elsa and sighed, "Fine, I'll let you explain, but it better be a good explanation."

"Please, I promis- Wait you just said yes right?" Flynn's eyes lit up.

The three girls nodded and Flynn rushed into the room and climbed up the ladder to her bunk.

"Well I guess we'll be taking over your dorm then," Anna said gesturing Elsa to follow.

The two sisters hurriedly walked out of the room and found their way to the guy's dorm soon enough.

When they swung open the door, Jack was shirtless with boxers on and so was Kristoff and scattered around them were chip bags, cans and cans of Pepsi and peanuts, peanuts everywhere. And on the TV, the movie _Two Guns_ was playing.

Elsa and Anna were stunned at the sight they had just witnessed, two of the men they liked and they were more sloppy than ever. They had to try to stifle their giggles since the guys were already mortified and were scrambling around to find their clothes and cleaning up the place. Which failed miserably, the place was still a wreck and they couldn't find their clothes till minutes later.

"Boys boys, calm down, it's okay, and Flynn has taken over our dorm so we're taking over yours." Anna laughed, skipping over to sit beside Kristoff.

Jack and Kristoff exchanged a look and nodded, "Hey Anna, can I talk to you outside for a second?"

"Sure." Anna replied cheerfully, already making her way out the door.

Kristoff followed suite but turned around to give Jack a thumbs up.

"What's that all about?" Elsa asked, sitting beside Jack, and on a few chip bags and peanut shells.

"Kristoff is going to tell Anna that he likes him, I know I shouldn't be acting so girly but I'm so excited!" He exclaimed.

"Ohh…" Elsa sighed.

—

"Why'd you call me our here Kristoff, do you have a surprise for me? Chocolate?!" Anna giggled.

"No, uhm, I wanted to tell you something…" Kristoff muttered.

Anna fiddled with the end of her braid and responded, "Oh, what do you wanna tell me?"

"I-I uhm, I just wanted to tell you my f-f-feelings for you…"

Anna was shocked, "You have feelings? For me?"

"Y-Yeah, I know you probably can't return them, but think about it." Kristoff's voice was barely a whisper.

"O-Oh Kristoff, I'm sorry, I can't return your feelings…" Anna whispered.

"I know you can't right now but think about it, please Anna." Kristoff pleaded.

"No I mean I'm in love with someone else," Anna muttered.

Kristoff's face was showed pain, "Oh, sorry Anna, I didn't know. I didn't mean to put you in a difficult position, just forget about what I said."

"I'm sorry." Anna whispered.

Kristoff tried to smile, "No no, it's quite alright, sorry for suddenly pushing my feelings onto you like that…"

"You sure it's okay?" Anna reached out to hold Kristoff's hand in hers but he jerked away before she could hold his hand.

"I'm fine, let's go back inside before the two think something is going on." Kristoff sighed.

The two made their way back inside, "Everything all right?" Elsa asked, popping open a can of Pepsi.

Kristoff lied, "Everything's just fine."

**(Serious. Writer's. Block. Arughh! Someone help me! But I will try my best to keep updating for you guys, don't worry. You guys are so supportive, it's amazing. Thanks so much. Suggestions? Comments? Requests?) **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A Person's True Colors.

As soon as Flynn flew into his dorm, Elsa and Anna knew they were unwanted. The two sisters made their way back towards their own dorm, when Elsa glanced back, she saw that Kristoff's eyes was coated over with pain.

_Why is he in pain? _Elsa thought.

"Hey Anna, I heard Kristoff told you his feelings for you."

Anna turned to look at her sister, "Yeah, he did. I felt so bad since I couldn't return them, he looked so hurt too."

"What? You didn't return his feelings? I thought you liked him too!" Elsa exclaimed.

"No… I'm in love with Hans, don't you remember?" Anna sighed.

"Hans? You've met him once! How can you be in love with someone you just met?" Elsa muttered, trying to stay calm.

Anna stopped in her tracks, "I haven't just met him once, and I've met him countless times before today. "

"Oh yeah," Elsa challenged, "When was another time you met him?"

"I met him last night!" Anna yelled.

"Last night, so you're telling me you snuck out in the middle of the night to meet some guy you met like, a week before."

Anna started walking again, "Yes."

"Anna, oh Anna, you're too naïve, doesn't it seem weird? He just met you and he's already agreeing to meet you in the middle of the night." Elsa hurried to catch up with Anna.

Anna whipped around to face her sister, "Elsa, what do you know? It's true love, it doesn't matter if we just met if it's true love. We're already dating!"

"Don't be so stubborn, Anna." Elsa groaned, rubbing her temples to ease her headache.

"Look, I'll show you we're in love. He invited me to a party tonight, and I am planning to attend. You will go with me so you see that we're in love."

The two made their way into their dorm to find Rapunzel rolling around on her top bunk squealing.

"A senior party and it's late at night too. Anna no, you cannot got." Elsa switched into her mother mode.

"Elsa, you're not Mother. You cannot stop me."

"What are you guys fighting about now?" Punzie sighed, sitting up, her blonde hair pooling around her in veils.

"Elsa is acting like Mother and not allowing me to attend a party after nine o'clock." Anna explained, sitting down on the couch, pouting.

"Who's party?" Rapunzel asked, "And Punzie the Great wasn't invited?"

"Hans." Elsa replied.

"Oh hell no, Anna you are not going to Hans Buckingham's party, and especially since it's a senior party." Rapunzel started descending down the ladder.

"Why not!? Why are you two so against me going to his party, we're in love!" Anna yelled.

Elsa took a seat beside Anna and sighed, "Anna, you're still a junior, you have no reason to go to a senior party."

"Elsa's right, Anna, they do weird ass things at those crazy parties," Punzie took a seat in front of them on the floor.

"Please, give me a chance; I swear we're in love. Please let me go." Anna pleaded, giving the two puppy dog eyes.

Anna and Rapunzel exchanged looks and sighed, "Fine, but only if we can bring the guys along."

"Fine, but it's only the 5 of us. No one else," Anna took out her phone and sent a text to Hans:

_A: I'm bringing 4 friends along, is that alright?_

Hans replied several minutes later:

_H: Sure sugar-buns. Whatever makes you happy. _

Anna looked up from her phone to see Rapunzel and Elsa on their phones, obviously texting Jack and Flynn.

_E: Party, tonight. Meet me at our dorm at 8:30. _

Jack replied seconds later:

_J: Oh a party! I love parties, can't wait. _

Punzie texted Flynn:

_R: Flynny! We're going to a party tonight! Meet us at our dorm at 8:30. _

Flynn also replies seconds later:

_F: Sure, can't wait. :) _

It was currently 8; they had 30 minutes to get ready.

"So if we're going to go to a party, what are we going to wear?" Punzie asked excitedly, standing up and walking over to her closet.

"I'm wearing my dress my mother gave me for my 13th birthday; she said it would be for special occasions when I got older." Anna sighed, reliving the memory and walking over to her drawers.

"I'm just wearing a sweater and jeans." Elsa laughed, watching the two scuttle around to look for the perfect outfit.

"I'm not even going to comment." Rapunzel and Anna said at the same time.

The two laughed as they pulled on their dresses, twirling around to show off.

Anna's green dress revealed a lot; the back of the dress was cut into a V shape and ended just above where her spine ends and the front is covered in sequins. It was truly a beautiful dress, but maybe a little too much for a senior party.

"Anna, isn't that a little too revealing?" Elsa asked considerately.

"Elsa, isn't it beautiful though?" Anna replied, smiling kindly.

"It truly is," Elsa replied, returning the smile.

_I guess I can't change her mind. _Elsa sighed.

Thirty minutes passed by in a blur and the boys were already at the door, waiting for them.

Anna emerged in her beautiful green dress, Rapunzel in a short purple skirt and a long sleeved purple top, and Elsa in her favorite white jeans and a baby blue sweater.

Flynn was dressed in dark jeans and a cream colored sweater and Jack was dressed in ripped brown jeans and a dark blue sweater lined with frost patterns.

"_Wow," _The two sighed at the same time.

"You ready boys?" Rapunzel asked, winking at Flynn.

"Ready as ever," Flynn replied, walking up to Rapunzel and held her hand in his.

Jack walked shyly up to Elsa and wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered, "You ready?"

Elsa nodded and the five took off.

Elsa and Jack stayed back a little, so Elsa could tell him the details, "So we're going to Hans Buckingham's party, a senior one on top of that. And I wasn't originally invited but Anna said she was going so I had to go just to make sure she doesn't get hurt, I don't trust this Hans guy, oh my, Elsa, breathe." Elsa took a deep breath and continued, "So I called you and Flynn just to make sure, since it would be safer than just three girls going. So when I say the code-word 'Ice' it means we're in trouble? Okay? Okay."

"Hans Buckingham, hm, he's a suspicious guy, people say he's alcoholic, smokes and does drugs." Jack said half to himself, half to Elsa.

"What!? Are you being serious?" Elsa half whispered-half yelled at Jack.

"They're just rumours, shh, it'll be okay, and it's just a party." Jack reassured her, kissing the top of her head.

"You're right." Elsa reassured herself.

The five finally found their way to 104, Hans Buckingham's dorm. Seniors have larger dorms than the others, and Hans Buckingham's happens to be the largest, since he's the principal's pet. It even had a basement! They could hear the music booming from inside and the people yelling. Anna walked up to the door and opened it slightly, even she was nervous even though she was dating Hans Buckingham. She stepped in confidently, and the whole room seemed like a blanket of silence covered them. Only the song "_If I Lose Myself"_ was booming in the background. The seniors all had a shocked look on their faces and they were all nudging themselves, stifling their giggles.

One yelled, "Hey! Hans! Your girlfriend is here!"

Another hollered, "Whoot! The princess and the sister are here! Oh! And the long haired girl is too!"

Elsa felt like she was a prey and the seniors were all predators, she slowly nudged closer towards Jack, hoping he would protect her.

"And their 'princes'," A girl screeched from the back.

Hans finally appears in baggy jeans and a tight t-shirt and opening his arms, "Anna, dear."

Anna ran into his arms, Hans picked her up and kissed her forehead.

_Why does he reek of alcohol? _Anna thought, but brushed the thought away.

"Oh, and I see Elsa, Jack, Flynn and Rapunzel are here too."

The way Hans said their names sent shivers down their backs.

"Hello." Jack said coldly, pulling Elsa in closer.

"No need to be so cold, it's a party! Enjoy yourselves, there's food in the kitchen and the basement is off limits, but if you dare…" Hans trailed off, "Anyways! Have fun," and left with Anna.

The four looked around for Anna but couldn't find her, so they just assumed she was somewhere with Hans, probably not safe. They headed over towards the kitchen and grabbed some snacks. Elsa grabbed a huge chocolate bar off out of the basket of chocolate bars and took a big bite out of it. Jack took a can of Pepsi out of the cooler and chugged. Punzie just sat there, saying that she was on a diet and Flynn stuffed his face with watermelon bits. They leaned against the island in the kitchen and watched the seniors pass by, some kissing, some giving each other piggy-backs and others dancing around. Flynn exclaimed, "We should check out the basement, just because he said it was off limits."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Punzie replied, fiddling with the ends of her hair.

"But what if Anna's in there?" Elsa asked, taking another bite out of her chocolate.

"We could check if you guys wanted," Jack burped, "Oops."

"We shall then!" Punzie declared, unhitching herself from the island and marching towards the staircase, the other's followed suite.

The staircase was near the end of the dorm and it was eerily quiet. The basement door just around the corner from the kitchen, Rapunzel opened the door slowly and peered inside. It was a far way down it looked, so they couldn't hear what was going on there, but they could hear voices, but they were not audible.

Rapunzel led them down the stairs, slowly and steadily, until they reached the bottom and it reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. Anna was pinned up against the wall, her hands held up against her head by some shaggy haired guy and Hans' hands sliding up her dress, almost at her waist. Her mouth was covered by Hans' one hand and the other was starting to pull at Anna's panties under her dress. Anna's was starting to cry, her eyes were filling up with tears.

Hans whispered, "Oh Anna, if only there were someone out there who loved you..."

Elsa didn't know what to do.

"Hey! The hell you doing man," Flynn yelled, running behind Hans and pulling him off Anna.

Jack kneed the shaggy haired guy in between his legs and swung a fist at his face so he would release Anna, Anna fell limply into Jack's arms, tears falling from her usual cheerful blue eyes. Jack pulled Anna back towards Elsa and passed her over. Elsa held her little sister tight. She would never forgive Hans.

The other guys on the couch quickly got up and up the stairs, not wanting to be involved with this.

Hans was on the floor, too dizzy to stand up, obviously drunk.

Suddenly, a Kristoff burst into the room, panting heavily.

"K-Kristoff? What are you doing here?" Elsa asked, still hugging Anna tight.

"Jack, he sent me a text, saying he would need backup? I didn't know what he meant so I just rushed here." Kristoff explains, eyeing the room.

Hans was just about to get up but Jack kicked him down again, "This little dickhead here was going to hurt Anna. Physically and mentally, what are you going to do?"

"You, Hans Buckingham, you will pay." And with that, Kristoff darted over towards where Hans had fallen and turned him so his back was against the floor and was pounding Hans' face with his fists.

They let him do that for about a couple more seconds before Hans was bloody and his breath was hitching, "Hey Kristoff, he's barely conscious now."

But Kristoff didn't stop, he just kept pounding and pounding at his face, "Damn you," He said repeatedly through gritted teeth.

Jack and Flynn had to pull him off before he beat the living out of Hans; Kristoff finally stopped and stood up, dusting himself off.

Anna by then had calmed down and was hugging Elsa back, "It's okay, I'm here."

"I-I can't believe he would do that." Anna chocked out.

"Shh, it's okay now Anna, you're not hurt, are you?" Elsa murmured into Anna's hair.

Anna shook her head.

Kristoff rushed beside Anna and asked, "You alright?"

Anna nodded.

"Thank god," Kristoff breathed.

Anna looked up at Kristoff; tears were running down his face too.

"Why are you crying?" Anna asked, gently pushing Elsa away.

"I-I just, when I saw Hans all over you like that I thought s-something bad had already happened and and…" Kristoff stuttered.

Anna brushed Kristoff's tears away, "Well I'm fine now."

Kristoff pulled Anna into a tight hug and whispered, "I know, I'm glad you are."

"I think we should get going though, do you wanna call the police, Anna?" Rapunzel asked.

"No it's fine, he was just drunk. But I promise I won't ever associate with him every again." Anna reassured them.

"Thank you," They all sighed a sigh of relief.

The six started making their way up the stairs until they heard Hans behind them whimpering. Now being the guy he was, Kristoff walked back towards him, lifted him up, and threw him across the room.

"That's for hurting the girl who means the world to me," Kristoff breathed.

Anna couldn't help but smile.

**(My chapters are getting longer and longer, do you guys mind? Well anyways! Hans shows his true colors, what do you think? Thanks for reading. Comments? Suggestions? Requests? **

**Shout out to Zejo for the idea.) **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Tink's feelings.

As they were walking back to the girl's dorms, Kristoff's eyes couldn't leave Anna for even a second; he almost walked into a girl holding a stack of books.

He would if it wasn't for Flynn, who pulled him aside quickly, "So are you going to tell Anna you like her again?"

"She looks like she's been traumatized I don't think I will, not yet," Kristoff replied.

Flynn nodded acceptingly and ran up to catch up with Punzie.

Kristoff lagged behind and his mind wondered around all the memories of him and Anna. He remembered her laughing about his part time job, Anna stifling a giggle when they saw Merida and Hiccup together. And the time she yelled 'Christopher!" instead of Kristoff. Kristoff breathed out a happy sigh and smiled giddily.

Anna at that moment had turned around and saw Kristoff lagging behind, she gently shook free from Elsa's grasp and staggered over to Kristoff, "What are you so giddy about?"

"O-Oh Anna! You surprised me." Indeed, Kristoff was quite surprised.

Anna put a mouth over her hand, "Oopsie."

Kristoff chuckled and asked, "You feeling better?"

Anna nodded, smiling up at Kristoff.

Kristoff scanned her like a cashier scanned price tags, her green dress was torn up at the bottom, and strands of here were tugged out of her braids, her eyes clouded over with freight and her hands still shaking slightly. Kristoff seized this opportunity to take her hand to try to comfort her.

He felt her tense up, but soon relax as they made their way closer to her dorm. Elsa turned around to see Anna and Kristoff looking straight ahead, faces red, their hands intertwined with each other, neither one of them speaking.

Elsa thought, _That's true love Anna._

They were in the elevator when Jack's phone suddenly ran, Jack's frowned when he saw the caller, but still he picked up, "Tink," he snapped.

Punzie thought,_ Why is_ _Tink calling Jack? _

An eerie silence covered them like a blanket until Jack spoke again, "Tink, why are you calling?" followed by, "Tink, you're overreacting, I'm sure he will be fine," and then, "Tink, stop crying, I'll be over in a few." and with that, he shut off his phone.

"What was that about?" Flynn asked rubbing his eyes.

Jack sighed, "Tink's overreacting about something that happened to Pitch."

"Whatever happened to him, he probably deserves it," Punzie said under her breath.

"Pitch's a real dickhead sometimes," Kristoff sighed, holding Anna's hand tighter.

"Kristoff, my hands get sweaty fast, don't hold so tight, it's embarrassing," Anna whispered so only Kristoff could hear.

Kristoff's grip didn't loosen.

_Ding!_ The elevator came to a stop at the third floor and everybody but Jack stepped out, "I have to head over to Tink's for a while; I'll be back in a few."

And with that, the elevator door closed and Jack was on his way to Tink's dorm on floor one.

Elsa couldn't help but feel a wave of emotions, _It's already so late, can't it wait for tomorrow? Should I be worried? _

Everybody could see the worry in Elsa's eyes and the way she twiddled the end of her hair around her index and middle finger.

"He's probably just going to comfort her for a while then come back up," Anna reassured her sister.

"Yeah, he'll be back before morning," Punzie chimed in.

"He wouldn't stay the night, even if he did, they wouldn't do anything." Flynn added, but all he got was glares from Anna and Rapunzel.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be back in a few, like he said." Elsa lied.

—

_Arugh, I'm so tired, I don't want to head over to Tink's, but then she's going to complain, that's even worse. I hope Elsa doesn't get the wrong idea. _Jack thought, as he walked down the hallway towards room 120.

As soon as he walked into the room, Tink flew herself at him, hugging him and sobbing into his shoulder, "J-Jack."

"Tink," Jack said sharply, not wanting to give her the wrong idea.

Her roommates were at Hans' party, so Jack and Tink were alone in the room.

Tink released Jack and Jack could see that Tink really hasn't been crying, her eyes were coated with everything except pain.

"Tink, have you really been crying?" Jack asked, edging away from Tink.

Tink pretended to sniffle, "Y-Yes, I have! Can't you see Jack?"

"Why aren't your eyes red? I remember when you used to cry, your hair would always be down, even if you were in public, why is your hair still in a bun?" Jack inquired.

Tink's hand went up to her bun and muttered, "Okay, I lied about Pitch, I just wanted to spend time with you."

"Tink, this was a really bad idea to get my attention, and I thought you said you had gotten over me?" Jack ran his hand through his hair.

Tink inched her way closer to Jack and pushed her breasts against him, "Yeah but that doesn't mean I don't want to spend time with you."

Jack pushed Tink away, "I'm leaving."

"Going back to your Elsa? She doesn't even love you, Jack; she's only pretending to because everybody says you guys look good together." Tink said, sitting down on her bed coolly.

"R-Really? People think we look good together?" Jack asked, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"That's not the point!" Tink yelled, "Why are you so hooked up on her!? She's not even beautiful, her breasts are small as hell, her personality stinks and she's just a stuck up bitch."

"Tink if you're mad because I'm in love with her, keep it to yourself, I don't care to listen." Jack groaned, making his way towards the door.

Suddenly, Tink sprang at him like a cat and pushed him to the floor, her hand moving up his shirt, "Why can't you love me? Why does it have to be her! It's never me! Why can't you chose me Jack, am I not good enough!?"

"T-Tink, I never knew you felt that way…" Jack breathed.

"I never gotten over you, how can I!? I've known you ever since I was child! You were my first love, I can't get over you. Your personality is amazing, your looks wow, and I can't Jack! Why can't it be me?" Tink was yelling now, yanking Jack's shirt off him.

Jack sat up, and pulled Tink off him, "Tink, listen to me. You've always been like an older sister to me, you've always treated me tenderly and with care, and I apologize for breaking your heart. But I love another. I am sorry."

He stood up and picked up his shirt and opened the door, he didn't even bother to put it back on, and he was sweaty from all the pressure from Tink's room. He thought everybody was asleep by then, and walked into the elevator. When he reached the first floor, he saw Elsa dozing off by the wall near the elevator.

_Oh Elsa. _Jack smiled; he tiptoed over to Elsa and picked her up gently. She stirred a little and moaned but didn't wake up. Jack carried her like a princess back towards her dorm and cracked open the door. Anna and Rapunzel were on the ground, asleep, with their radio still booming the song _Love is an Open Door. _Jack crept silently into the room to drop Elsa on the bed, but tripped on Rapunzel's leg and fell. Elsa was dropped loudly and harshly on the floor, and she awoke, "Ow… What? Where am I?"

Jack whispered, "Shhh."

Elsa looked around and saw Anna and Rapunzel sleep, Jack on top of Rapunzel's leg and the whole room a mess.

"W-What happened? And why are you shirtless?" Elsa whispered, getting up off her butt.

"You dozed off while waiting for me by the elevator so I carried you back to your dorm and was about to put you on the bed but then I tripped on Punzie's leg." Jack whispered back, crawling off of Punzie's leg, "Oh, and Tink pulled it off but it's not a big deal, nothing happened. I promise."

"I believe you," Elsa smiled and walked quietly over to Jack, "Thank you, Jack."

Jack pulled Elsa into a hug and whispered into her hair, "No, thank you."

Elsa hugged back and kissed Jack's neck before pushing away, "It's late and I'm really tired and I have to take care of these two kids."

Jack smiled, "Sure, I should get going too, good night."

Elsa returned the smile, "Good night."

Jack left the room quickly and Elsa grabbed a blanket from Rapunzel's bunk and Anna's favorite blanket from the couch-bed. She covered the two with their blankets and sighed, _How am I supposed to clean up this mess? Ugh, whatever, I will deal with it tomorrow, _and with that, she crawled into bed and was thinking about many things. But as soon as Elsa was beginning to doze off, a knock came from the door and then a piece of paper was slipped under the door.

Elsa struggled out of her cozy bed and picked the piece of paper up, it read:

_I will hurt you and your precious Jack Frost, just you wait. Don't show anybody this note, or else… _

_Forever hoping you're in fear, _

_Pitch. _

Elsa didn't know what to do, she thought it was just a silly prank, but deep down, she knew something big was about to happen, and soon. She knew she couldn't show the note to Jack, it said 'or else…' Everybody knows something bad is going to happen if the bad guy says 'or else…' So she just tucked it away in her nightgown and tried falling asleep. But her dreams weren't the usual happy ones, today's dreams were swirling black nightmares.

**(Whoot guys, chapter 13! So proud of myself for continuing. Ugh so I have school starting tomorrow so I'll be busy but I will try to update at least every two days, thanks for understanding. Well hope you enjoy c: ) **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Ursula

People think that Pitch is the bad buy, but really, he doesn't mean to be. He actually feels bad about the note he sent to Elsa. He tries to be the bad guy, but really, he just wants people to know that he exists. When he was growing up, people would pretend he was invisible. Pitch was always the kid who nobody played with, he grew up in fear. Fear of being forgotten. His parents were never home, so his home was always dark and empty. His parents soon forgot they had a son at all. Oh, and what a coincidence, his name was Pitch Black. He never ate those warm meals everybody's mother made; he never played catch with his father when it was his father's day off.

So as he was growing up, his motive never changed, to not be forgotten, but his approach did. He stopped playing the 'shy boy' role; instead, he turned into the 'bad boy' role. Pitch thought it would make people notice him, and that he wouldn't be forgotten. He pretended to not be scared of anything. He started wearing all black, and hanging out with the groups that ended up fighting each other, but he never joined the fights. He didn't want to hurt anybody.

In eleventh grade, he met a boy named Jack Frost, someone who everybody liked, the exact opposite of himself. He thought, _if I befriend this guy, I could use him, like I use everybody else. _Of course he felt guilty, but he knew it would leave his mark in Jack's mind. But instead of having shallow feelings towards Jack, their friendship turned into a real one, with real feelings. Pitch couldn't use him, like he used everyone else.

By befriending Jack, he met a girl. Ursula, she was a real beauty, long black hair, a radiant white smile, rosy cheeks, and the most beautiful black eyes. She was a transfer student from Marine Island, a small island near SeaIsle. She transferred in the middle of the year. Ursula was a real shy girl, didn't talk much and was always sitting in the back of the room. She was even too scared to ask someone to move over so she could get past.

Jack befriended her, trying to make her feel welcome to her new school, since there was only a year and a half left until graduation. They instantly became friends, like always. Jack introduced Ursula to Pitch at the prom at the end of year. Pitch fell in love instantly, as did Ursula. But they didn't know that Ursula's love for Pitch was shallow like a drying up pond. Ursula started opening up to Pitch, also vice versa. Pitch asked Ursula out at the beginning of twelfth grade. Ursula said yes, so they started dating. Pitch was really happy, so he told Jack about the good news. Jack was really happy for Pitch, but Ursula started developing feelings for Jack. Pitch, Ursula, Jack and Belle would usually go on double dates, Belle always had her nose in a book, but she really did love Jack, so really it was only Pitch, Ursula, and Jack talking and having fun. But soon Belle left Jack for some odd reason, they were quite nice together, but like _magic_, they didn't work out.

Ursula soon had no more feelings left for Pitch, but her heart was filled with Jack. She knew she couldn't dump Pitch for Jack, since they were good friends, so she decided to let Jack take the blame. She decided to scheme a plan that would make Jack look like the bad guy, and she would be the victim. Ursula pulled Jack aside, near the back of the school, and said, "Jack, I really like you, but I can't leave Pitch, he's had such a bad childhood," she fake cried, "I-I don't know what to do."

Jack was easily fooled by girls, especially when they're crying, or faking. He didn't know what to do at the moment. So he hugged her, which was exactly what Ursula wanted. But before that, Ursula had told Pitch to meet her near the back of the school. Pitch came at the exact same time too, he saw Jack hugging Ursula, and as soon as she saw Pitch out of the corner of her eye, she struggled, as if Jack was forcing her.

Pitch ran up to them and yelled, "What are you guys doing?!" Being the person she was, Ursula broke free from Jack and raced over to Pitch, not saying anything. Now, Jack, he was a sweet fellow, and he decided to go along with Ursula's plan, even though he knew it would end his friendship with Pitch, he said, "Sorry man, I just really like your girlfriend, do you think I could have her instead?" Which made Pitch furious, he beat Jack to a pulp that day, and Jack was absent the next.

Ursula fake cried for another hour after Pitch had beaten Jack up, and sobbed, "P-Pitch, I'm not worthy of being your girlfriend, I let him do that to me even though…" Pitch at that time didn't know what to say, he just tried comforting her, but nothing worked. Until finally he said, "I'm sorry I let it happen to you, I should have known Jack would pull something like that, I'm not worthy to be your boyfriend, let's break up." Ursula didn't agree all she did was pretend to cry which Pitch took as a yes.

A week later after Pitch and Ursula broke up, Ursula tried pushing herself onto Jack, but he said, "I went along with your plan because you didn't like Pitch anymore, and nobody should have to date someone they don't like. But I will **not **date you Ursula. I mean it." Ursula was furious at Jack, but yet, she still tried pushing herself onto him. Jack replied with the same thing every time. But Pitch did not know that it was Ursula who plotted the whole thing, he thought Jack was just jealous.

Ursula kept trying to make Jack like her for about another month, until she knew it was useless and stopped trying and had moved on to another boy. By that time Pitch had figured out a way to get back at Jack, for what he did to Ursula. He said to him, "Jack Frost, you will rue the day you were born; I hope you forever dream nightmares and forever live in fear. I will get you back for what you did to Ursula and I." And they never spoke again. Jack didn't know they would end up going to the same university, but now, he's more willing to protect Elsa than ever.

—

Jack woke up to Flynn talking on the phone, "Jeez, Flynn, what time is it?"

Flynn waved him away, Jack rolled his eyes.

Jack struggled out of his bed, climbed the ladder down, almost slipping, and squinted at the clock on the wall, 8:30. He swore under his breath, "Flynn, we're going to be late if we don't hurry, well, we're already late anyways but come on."

Flynn glared at him and replied, "I'm waiting for you, hurry up and get dressed."

Jack looked down at himself, boxers. He swore again, pulling on yesterday's clothes, and a striped beanie, to cover up his messy hair.

"Where's Kristoff?" Jack asked, checking himself in the mirror.

"He left early in the morning to pick up Anna," Now Flynn was off the phone, and was trying to take over Jack's spot in front of the mirror.

Jack hurried over to the desk the three of them shared and grabbed his business textbook and notebook. He checked himself one last time, "You look fine Jack," Flynn laughed.

The two rushed out the door and bumped into Merida and Hiccup, laughing about Merida's triplet younger brothers.

"Whoa, morning Hiccup, who's the beauty?" Flynn asked, eyeing Merida.

"The beauty can introduce herself," Merida snapped, "The name's Merida."

Flynn chuckled, "Flynn, and the guy who can't stay still is Jack."

Jack smiled at Merida and gave a _so-I-see-you-found-someone _look to Hiccup.

Hiccup blushed.

"Flynn, come on, let's go, I don't want to miss out on what they're teaching!" Jack complained, tugging on Flynn's shirt like a girl.

"Or you don't want to miss out on your daily dose of Elsa," Flynn replied, irritated.

Jack kept pulling, "What about your daily dose of Punzie?"

"I don't even get to see her until after class, damn it. Fine we'll go stop it princess." Flynn waved bye to Merida and Hiccup, as did Jack, and they rushed towards the Business classroom.

They burst in as Professor Weselton was talking about taxes.

"Now taxes are imp-" Pr. Weselton was cut off by Jack and Flynn yelling, "Sorry for being late!"

He sighed and continued with the lesson. Jack squished in between Elsa and a red haired girl and Flynn on the opposite side of Elsa. Sven and Olaf were nowhere in sight.

Elsa was in awe when she saw Jack with a beanie on. Elsa looked as if she was taking notes, but she was just writing a note to Jack:

_Morning, nice beanie by the way, did you over sleep again? _

Jack wrote back:

_Thanks, nice everything by the way,_ _and yes, I did oversleep; I heard Kirstoff came and picked up Anna. _

Elsa replied:

_Yes, it was really sweet of him, amazing he actually WOKE up._ Elsa was teasing Jack.

Jack looked over at Elsa and waved his hand to motion 'come closer.'

Elsa leaned over, thinking Jack would tell her something but instead Jack planted a brief kiss on Elsa's forehead. Elsa sucked in her breath, and was about to yell at Jack, but decided against it. Jack smiled his boyish smile at Elsa and Elsa couldn't help but smile back.

Elsa returned to taking notes on about what Professor Weselton was talking about, she glanced over at Flynn who was texting Rapunzel, and Jack was writing notes too. The class passed by in a blur and soon the bell rang and they were free from Professor Weaselton's class. Flynn was the first one to be gone. Obviously rushing to his love, Jack and Elsa decided to head over to Jack's dorm to study for the test they have tomorrow. As they walked, they talked about their childhoods, Elsa told Jack she used to skate, and Jack told Elsa that he has a little brother named Jamie, but they looked nothing alike. They exchanged facts about when they were younger until they reached Jack's dorm and he let Elsa in. Kristoff and Flynn were off with their loves so it was only those two in the dorm.

—

At that time, Kristoff was with Anna, at the café, writing a song for their duet and sharing a slice of chocolate cake. Kristoff was coming up with great ideas at that moment, since he was inspired but Anna. They felt like they were in their own little bubble, like nothing but them mattered at that moment, until Kristoff's phone buzzed.

_H: Hey man! I'm going to meet Merida and I was supposed to give her something but I left it in my dorm, it's on my bed, my bed's the top bunk, can you please go get it for me?_

Kristoff replied:

_K: You shouldn't be so dumb, if you're going to give her something at least remember it! Where are you? _

Hiccup told Kristoff that he was at the park and Merida would be there in ten minutes.

"I have to go get something for Hiccup," Kristoff sighed.

"Is it alright if I go? You're having such great ideas, I could go instead so you know, you could write down your ideas, I also kind of secretly want to check out Olaf's room, and he said he had a bean bag chair!" Anna looked really excited.

Kristoff thought about it and Anna looked so enthusiastic, "Sure, why not, they're at the park, he needs it fast though."

Anna saluted at Kristoff and laughed, "Aye Aye captain."

Anna pushed back her chair and turned a corner to where the dorms are the dorms and the main part of the university is connected, weird eh? Anna remembers Olaf saying his room was room 302, pretty far from her own dorm. She made her way swiftly down the hall, until she finally found room 302. Anna tried the door and it was unlocked, so she thought Olaf or Sven was in, she stepped in and found Sven on top of Olaf on the bottom bunk, both of them only clothed from their waist down, their lips on each other and they were both breathing heavily. Anna was in shock, too shocked to even move.

Olaf and Sven noticed her walk in and Olaf whispered to Sven, "Do you think she knows how to knock?"

Sven quickly climbed off Olaf and pulls the covers over Olaf, "Yes Anna?"

"I-I just need to get something for Hiccup, it's on the top bunk. Can I just get it?" Anna asked, looking away from them.

"Sure, go ahead," Olaf replied calmly.

"Sorry to interrupt." Anna said swiftly, climbing the ladder to the top bunk and grabbing a tiny box wrapped in purple paper and moving out of the room as fast as possible. She wasn't aware Sven was following her, "Look, Anna, don't feel weird, it's just, we're in love with each other, I know you might judge but please don't be freaked out."

Anna looked down at the tiny box then up at Sven, "I think it's adorable you two are together, I will support you each step of the way, trust me. I'm just kind of shocked because I walked in on you guys doing that. I'm not freaked out, don't worry." Anna smiled up at Sven.

Sven smiled back and walked back into the room, shutting the door behind him. Anna could hear Olaf squealing like a girl; Anna knew exactly what was going on.

_Oh they're so cute, aw._ Anna thought, hurrying out the closest door and started running towards the park, looking for Hiccup and Merida along the way.

She found Hiccup sitting beside Merida on a park bench, laughing about something. Anna decided she would tap Hiccup on the shoulder and pass him the box quickly before Merida could see. Anna tiptoed over to where the two were sitting and tapped Hiccup on the shoulder. Hiccup turned to see Anna putting a finger to her lips and a box in her other hand, offering it to him. He took it quickly and nodded thanks; Anna ducked behind a tree to see what Merida's reaction would be.

Hiccup held out the box for Merida, her eyes lit up with joy and she tore the purple paper carefully and opened the box. Inside was a dainty gold necklace with a bow and arrow pendant hanging from the chain. Even from afar Anna could see that it was delicately carved and was probably really costly. Hiccup unhooked the clip and Merida bowed her head to let Hiccup put it on. Hiccup put it around her neck and hooked it again. Merida looked down at the necklace and smiled a broad smile and hugged Hiccup, tightly. Hiccup returned the hug and kissed Merida's frizzy red hair.

_I could be cupid. _Anna thought giddily, making her way back to Kristoff.

**(School. Sucks. Okay guys? Okay. ARUGH, And it's only Tuesday, guys. Help me :c But I'll try to upload, I don't have a lot of time so I'll try my best :D) **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Wrath of Elsa.

"You remember that lady who worked at the tiny store and needed money?" Jack asked Elsa as they were going over their notes and slurping up hot chocolate.

Elsa set down her hot chocolate and replied, "Yeah, speaking of her, I got an idea!"

"Well, when I left you last night, I ran into her in the halls and I got her phone number and her name's Wendy, I thought we could invite her over and discuss it, you know?" Jack muttered.

Elsa never knew Jack would go to such an extent for her, "Oh Jack, thank you so much, I'm so excited we can help Wendy!"

Jack blushed and quickly looked down at his notebook, "So uhm, do you want to call her over right now and we can discuss your idea?"

"Yes yes! Of course I do!" Elsa was overjoyed.

Jack picked up his phone from the table, "I'll just give her a call, and I think she's closed for today…"

Jack punched in her number as if he had memorized it and waited for a reply, Wendy picked up on the second ring, "Hi, it's me, Jack," and then, "Yes, do you mind coming over to room 310?" followed by, "Sure, I'll see you in 10 minutes, thanks so much."

Elsa could barely sit still, "Ohh, I'm so excited, even more excited when I get chocolate."

"You must be very very excited then," Jack chuckled, finishing up the last bit of his hot chocolate.

Precisely 10 minutes later, a knock sounded from the door.

Jack stood up and opened the door, "Hey Wendy, come on in," gesturing for her to come in.

Wendy was as beautiful as ever and as graceful as ever too. When she sat down, she was like a jungle cat, elegant and swift. Jack followed and sat beside Elsa, but not with the jungle cat like grace of Wendy.

"Thanks so much for helping me, it means a lot to me," Wendy smiled at the two of them.

"Elsa and I are very excited to help," Jack replied, returning the smile.

Elsa couldn't wait anymore, "So I have this idea where we host this dance, but we will have to ask the principal for permission first then we have to find a place to host it. Oh! We would also need a lot of people to decorate the place and we al-"

Jack cut her off, "Whoa, slow down dear, we have to tell her the idea first."

Wendy giggled, "So what I got from that is your idea is to host a dance?"

Elsa nodded, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh that's a great idea; I haven't had a dance in years, I would love to do that!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Well now all we have to do is think of a theme and ask the principal for permission," Elsa explained.

"Well I could get the principal part done, it's weird that the principal has a weak spot for me, whenever I ask him for something, he usually agrees," Jack suggested.

Elsa gave Jack a weird look and Jack just shrugged.

"Great!" Wendy looked as she was about to get married; "Now we just need a theme…"

"Oh, how about a snow theme, where the whole place is made to look like a winter wonderland!" Elsa proposed.

"Ohh, that sounds fun! I like it, how about you Jack?" Wendy asked.

"Sounds pretty cool," Jack thought for a moment, "Actually, I really like this idea."

Elsa was really curious, "Do you think your boyfriend will be able to make it?"

Wendy's smile turned into a frown, "Uhm, I don't know, he might, but he's really busy with training for the Olympics."

"Oh, well, I'm sure you'll still have a blast at the dance!" Elsa tried making the situation less awkward than it already was.

Wendy smiled, "Yes, I'm sure I will, thank you so much, once again."

Jack and Elsa smiled back and they went on about how to decorate the place. Elsa suggested having a Snow King and Snow Queen thing, Jack obviously took that chance to flirt with Elsa. Wendy didn't mind. Wendy also thought it was a great idea, and they would have the students vote. They would cover the whole place with blankets of white snow, and it would 'snow' but it would be bubbles. All they had to do is ask the principal for permission.

Jack got up on his feet and stretched, "I should go ask the principal so we can get this show on the road as fast as possible."

Elsa looked up and replied, "Yeah, you go do that, I'm going to talk with Wendy for a bit, I really like her."

Jack bent down and kissed Elsa on the nose, "Sure, I'll be back soon."

As soon as Jack left, Elsa leaned closer to Wendy and asked, "What's his name?"

Wendy was confused for a moment, and then she got it, "Peter, Peter Pan to be exact."

"Oh! That's such a unique name, what's he like?" Elsa asked again, moving herself closer and closer to Wendy.

Wendy looked as if everything she was worried about was lifted off her chest and all she could think about is that marvellous person she loved, "Well, he's got freckles, and curly brown hair, and when he smiles; his right side is always a bit higher. And when he laughs, it's like Heaven's choir is singing. He's very athletic, even though he's got a small build. He acts like a child, never wanting to grow up. That's why he wanted to go to the Olympics, so he could be that fourteen year old kid who could play soccer whenever he wanted to, he didn't go for the fame or the fortune, he just wanted to play soccer, like the fourteen year old him wanted to."

Wendy's eyes were masked over with love and joy; she looked like what a person would imagine to be a person in true love, she continued, "Peter started training every day, to try to make his way into the Olympics, he wanted to prove his parents that he could still be a child at heart and still make your way in this world. He soon proved it, he trained really hard, we barely got time to see each other, but we would try to meet up at least four times a month. Which was really sweet of him, because you know if you have your mind set on something you usually don't want to do anything else other than it, agreed?"

Elsa nodded knowingly, and asked, "So how did you meet him?"

Wendy looked as if she was racking her brain for the day, "Oh yes, it was twelfth grade and I was sketching the soccer field landscape, it has always been a beautiful place, but that day, it seemed even more so. It was nice and peaceful until Peter and his friends walked onto the field and started dribbling the ball around, I had asked if they mind, since I had to finish the sketch for class. The boys teased me, but Peter was on my side. He said that they would take the dribbling elsewhere and they did.

"Occasionally we would bump into each other in the halls after that, but all we really did was exchange 'hello's' and that was it. Until one day, I was eating lunch by myself, sketching my water bottle, yes, I do sketch everything."

Elsa giggled; Wendy went on, "Peter pulled up a chair beside me and asked if he could join me for lunch, I remember my heart skipped a beat when he asked, I said yes. Peter knew I didn't like talking much, so he just let me sketch and eat in silence. It wasn't really that special, but just as about the lunch bell was about to ring that day, Peter's friends walked over and started teasing Peter and I. Peter wasn't offended, since he had feelings for me back then too. He took my arm and scribbled messily his number on my arm and said to call him when I got home. His friends made jokes, but at the moment, I remember it clearly, I hadn't cared, all I knew was that this guy was going to make my life better. Then after the first phone call, all things did was go up hill, we had our little downhill moments but it wouldn't last more than 5 minutes. We've been dating for about five and a half years now, shh, don't tell him, he doesn't know I keep track. "

Elsa was speechless, _what an amazing story, it's like right out of a book. _"Wow, two are like a match made in heaven."

Wendy laughed, "Oh, it seems like that you and that young man are too."

Elsa blushed, "He is quite a fine young man, isn't he?"

Just as those words left Elsa's mouth, Jack had convinced the principal to let them host the dance (which didn't take much work, just some coffee and the batting of his eyelashes and begging, a lot of it), and was just about to open the door to the room until he heard Elsa say, "He's really easy to mess with, he's also really sweet, he'll do things for you that a lot of guys wouldn't dare to do. I even made him miss orientation because I was burdening him with my past, what kind of person does that? But he still decides to stick around, he probably deserves better than me, but I hope I can be enough for him, for the time being."

Jack swung open the door and walked in, just as Wendy was about to reply, "Jack doesn't think he can do any better than Elsa, she means a lot to Jack, you know? He would miss the world for her; he would miss anything for her. If the whole planet was moving to Mars and she overslept, Jack would wait for her to wake up, refusing to leave her. Also, Jack knows he will stay with Elsa for more than the time being, he will stay with her forever. He promised! So whatever Elsa does, she cannot think that Jack Frost will leave her. Elsa's past is not a burden to him, he is very happy that you decided to open up your wounds to him, even though they might have been sealed up very well. Well I should get going I should give Jack his body back, bye bye!"

Jack shivered and held his head in his hands, humour lining his words, "Whoa, what was that?"

Wendy was speechless, as was Elsa's, the two girls sat there, staring up at Jack, nobody moved a muscle, until Elsa flung herself at Jack, "Oh Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack. How do you always find the perfect way to make me feel like a lost sheep that needs you with me every minute of every day, what would I do without you?"

"I hope you never have to find out," Jack replied softly, kissing the top of Elsa's head, "Oh yes, I convinced the principal to let us host the dance! He said January 16th would be a good day."

Elsa released Jack and looked up at him, "Really? Oh that's wonderful, thank you Jack, now we just have to print flyers to make sure people come to the dance!"

Wendy piped up, "I could do it, and I'm pretty good with making flyers and things."

Jack looked over at Wendy, pulling Elsa in by the waistband of her jeans, "Really? We could make the admission fee $10, would that be good?"

Wendy nodded, standing up gracefully like a tiger cat, "Sure, I'll give you two some privacy, Elsa, you're a really lucky girl, treasure him, and you, Jack, you better not be going around hurting Elsa, or I will hurt you."

Jack chuckled, "If I hurt her, I would hurt myself for you. Don't you worry."

Elsa smiled at Wendy, "Thank you Wendy, we'll give you a call when we get the information on the dance, but we'll need your approval on all of it."

Wendy reached for the doorknob, "I leave you two in charge, if you two like it, then I definitely will like it." And she was gone.

Elsa smiled at Jack, "You're the best."

Jack's eyebrows went up, which meant he was saying: _Do I get a reward? _

"Yes yes, whatever you want, my prince." Elsa giggled.

Jack picked up Elsa and swung her around, Elsa squealed like she did when her father did the same to her when she was three, "I think you are the best, my queen."

Jack put Elsa down but still had his hands wrapped around her waist, she stood up on her tippy-toes and snuggled into Jack's shoulder, nipping at Jack's ear, Jack whispered down onto Elsa's neck, "Hey, if you keep doing that, I don't know what I'll do."

Elsa could feel Jack's hot breath on the side of her neck, the places Jack was touching seemed to send little shots of pleasure throughout her body, "Hehe, what would you do?"

Jack lift Elsa up and climbed slowly up the top bunk, steadying himself with one hand, and setting her down softly on his bed. She was sprawled out on the bed, breathing heavily. Elsa's braid has gone undone and was a veil that covered her, her eyes were filled with excitement, her mouth was the most kissable lips in the world, Jack always thought. Her shirt revealed a strip of skin, just above the waistband of her jeans. Jack bent down and kissed it.

"H-Hey! Where are you kissing Jack Frost," Elsa asked, struggling to sit up.

Jack didn't reply and kept kissing the same strip of skin again and again. Every time Jack's lips made contact with her skin, her brain would fry, over and over again, making her unable to think straight.

Elsa moaned ever so slightly, and quickly covered her mouth; embarrassment crept up her face until she was red.

Jack smirked down at Elsa, his eyes playful. He brushed away a stray strand of her beautiful hair sticking to her cheek and kissed each cheek. Elsa sat up and kissed Jack back, hard. Jack lost his balance and fell on his back, almost hitting his bed on the edge of his bed. Elsa's lips didn't leave Jack's mouth for what seemed like forever to them but was only five more seconds. Elsa finally released Jack from the wrath of her lips and muttered, "That was nice." Elsa was flushed, her hair messier than ever. Jack breathed her in, every inch of the beauty that sat before him, which five seconds ago he was kissing.

"Was that my reward?" Jack asked, licking his lips, his eyes still dancing with excitement.

Elsa blushed, "Y-Yeah."

Jack cupped her face in his hands and smiled, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Elsa beamed up at Jack, and replied, "As are you, Jack Frost."

Jack leaned down to kiss Elsa once more, but Elsa quickly scrambled to the far side of the bed and laughed, "Any more kissing and I think my lips are going to be bruised."

"Fine then, no more kissing," Jack threw his hands up in the air.

Elsa couldn't resist his playful manner and crawled back over to him and planted a light kiss on his cheek, "There you are, my prince. I hope that will get you through the rest of the day."

"No, I don't think so; I think I'll have to be kissed every hour in order to live."

**(I'm so busy this sucks omg. But yay, hope you guys enjoy :D) **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Pains of Loving.

The rest of the night passed by in a blur, as Elsa was lying in bed, her hand to her lips, she could slightly recall what happened after she had kissed Jack for what seemed like an infinitive number of days. The got down to business and finished studying for their test tomorrow, which ended up in more kissing and flirting. Sandy had knocked on their door, not saying much but gestured: _Where's Kristoff? _

They told him he was probably with Anna, Sandy left, not happy with the response, but decided to deal with it. By the time they had gone onto their sixth cup of hot chocolate and tenth granola bar each, they could barely keep their eyes open, their eyelids felt like lead, it was about 9:30. The two soon dozed off, their notes still all over the mini coffee table and floor. They were having a pretty good cat nap until Flynn Rider burst into the room, yelling about how he finally got his hand up Rapunzel's shirt, not knowing Elsa was in the room too. Elsa was still weary from her nap, so she didn't really catch what he said, but she soon found out from Rapunzel, who was still flushed from that incident. The three girls had talked about it till an hour before midnight, and they called it a day.

But Elsa was still awake, thinking about the past few weeks of her college years and how enjoyable they had been, she knew they wouldn't be like that forever. There would be ups, downs, and a lot of them possibly. But she hoped there would be more ups than downs. She knew her life would be like a roller coaster if she involved herself with Jack. She was hovering between being asleep and being awake, until her phone dinged. Elsa sighed and struggled up into a sitting position to pick her phone up from the end of her bed.

_1 new message_, it read.

Elsa sighed again, her eyes drooping; she unlocked her phone and checked her messages:

_J: Go to sleep Elsa, I know you're still thinking about all that kissing we did, but you have to sleep, even a queen needs her beauty sleep, not only princesses._

Elsa ran her hand through her hair that hasn't been washed in two days; _I need to wash my hair in the morning. _

She rubbed her eyes and replied:

_E: Now why aren't you asleep? Aren't you thinking about the feeling that I left on your lips? _

Elsa put her phone down and lied down, using her arm to cover her eyes. Her mind raced with all the wonderful things Jack had made her feel already. It seems like she's known him for years, but it's only been two weeks and four days, yes. She was counting. Elsa has never met someone like Jack, someone who was so perfect. Not just because he was beautiful, but even all the small things he did, even without himself noticing. Like the way his ears would twitch slightly when he was nervous and he would run his hand through his hair, how his eyes gave away every feeling he had, and how he always drags his pinky across the paper when he writes. Those things don't make him perfect, Elsa thought, it was the fact that she was in love with him. Yes, she admits it, she, Elsa Valentine, was in love with him, Jack Frost. Another ding broke the silence and Elsa sat back up:

_J: I would rather relive those feelings, not just think about that feeling. ;) But Elsa, go to sleep, good night. _

Elsa typed quickly; she thought if she typed any slower, she would fall asleep:

_E: Yes sir! I'm off to bed with the thoughts of you in my head, good night. _

Jack didn't reply, since he knew if he did, Elsa and him would never get to sleep. Elsa was secretly glad he didn't, if he did, Elsa would lose all sense of sleeping and would just want to talk to Jack all night. The two lay in their beds, their thoughts thinking about each other. Until they couldn't stay awake anymore, and their thoughts were turned into dreams, never nightmares, not yet, at least.

—

Pitch was awoken by his nightmare, about what? About himself, he was in a dark alley, the alley seemed never-ending, and it felt like it went on for miles and miles. Pitch was running. But he didn't know what from. His feet pounding onto the cement pavement, sweat dripping down his face and back. A shiver went down his spine, that's when he knew he was being followed. But he didn't turn back; he kept running, the pavement feeling like magma hot against his feet. The person, or thing, was catching up to him, he could sense it. He dared to turn around, ever so slightly, and he caught a glimpse of the person chasing him.

It was himself, but also not himself. This other version of him was a lot more cheerful, wore clothes other than a t-shirt and a cloak, he was also smiling, laughing like he had not a single care in the world. He turned away, not wanting to see the other him anymore, until he heard a shriek. His own voice was shrieking. But it wasn't coming from himself; it was coming from the one that was behind him. Pitch turned his head 90 degrees and watched out of the corner of his eye.

The other version of himself of shrieking, groping the air with his hands, begging for help. _Why is he screaming? _Then it hit him, Pitch felt like a bull had hit him, a bull named Reality.

Darkness was swallowing up the happy Pitch, and it laughing an unhuman laugh, "This will be your fate, you cannot run from it. You will be wiped clean from everyone's mind. Nobody will remember you."

The darkness licked at Pitch Number Two's face, causing him to cry out in agony. It was like a monster, swallowing his prey whole. Pitch Number Two had his mouth open, desperately trying to tell Pitch something, but before he could tell him, darkness had covered him entirely, like a tiny boat lost in the vast ocean's currents.

—

"Pass the tests back, hurry it up people, we don't have all day. You may begin once you get it," Professor Weselton called from the front of the room, passing out papers to every row in the class.

Elsa looked down at her test once she received it, and groaned, _I can't remember any of this, and this is what I get when I spend too much time with Jack. _

Jack's head was bent over his test, his pencil moving quickly, _Smarty. _Elsa thought.

Elsa looked over her test once again, and decided to give it a go, because you miss 100% of the shots you never take right? She scribbled down some answers (which half of them were wrong), looked up at the ceiling, then back at her paper. She sighed; _I don't remember half of this stuff. _

Just as Elsa was about to stand up and hand in her test, Jack slipped a note into Elsa's sweater pocket, and out fell another.

Elsa looked down at the note; it was the one Pitch had given her. Elsa must have forgotten to throw it away this morning, when she transferred it from her nightgown to her sweater. Jack bent down and muttered, "What's this?"

All Elsa could do was stare at him, if she tried snatching it away from him, he would know something was up. Jack unfolded the note quickly and read it over, anger filling his eyes with every word he read.

Jack looked up at Elsa, his eyes filled to the very top with anger, if eyes could turn red, his would be red right now, "What's this?"

Just as Elsa was about to answer, Professor Weselton called from the front of the room. "Tests in everyone, hand them in quickly."

Elsa picked up her test and scrambled to the front of the class, and stood in line, waiting to hand in her test. She glanced up to where she was sitting before, but Jack was nowhere in sight.

All of a sudden, someone hooked their finger into Elsa's waistband and pulled her in, _Jack, only Jack does that to me. _

And of course it was Jack who pulled her in and whispered in her ear, "What's this note about, Elsa?"

Jack's voice was as cold as ice, sending shivers down Elsa's back, "I-It's nothing, don't worry about it."

He released his grasp on Elsa and sighed, "Why won't you tell me, I just need to know you're safe."

The line was moving slower than molasses in winter, since the students wanted their tests right away; he was marking them on the spot.

Elsa turned and looked up at Jack, "Jack, I'm not hurt, I can protect myself, I promise. I'm still in one piece, see."

The anger in Jack's eyes was leaving, but as soon as it was gone, it was replaced by pain. He ran his hand through his hair, like he usually did when he was nervous, "Pitch is dangerous, how many times do I have to say it?"

Elsa felt those words hit her like a wave, _why is he treating me like a four-year-old. I can handle Pitch, I don't need him to "protect" me, and he's just overreacting, _"Jack, you're overreacting."

Jack shot a cold glare down at Elsa, "Overreacting? Sorry,** princess**, I didn't know that I could be yelled at for trying to keep the girl I like safe."

Returning the glare, Elsa shot back, "Sorry, did I hurt your feelings? You're being way too overprotective, I'm not **four**, and do you want to hold my hand when crossing the street too?"

They were almost at Professor Weselton's desk when Jack snapped, "Fine, if you don't want me, then I guess this is it. Goodbye," he left the line, throwing his test on the desk before leaving. Whispers and people muttering flared up in the room, and all their eyes on Elsa.

Elsa stared at Jack's back as he walked swiftly out of the room, shoulder's hunched, hands in his pockets as if he could protect himself from what he just did, which he regretted immediately. Elsa knew she should chase after him, tell him that she was sorry and that she regretted everything she just said, and to tell him not to go. But she knew that means she was admitting defeat, Elsa wouldn't let Jack feel as if he had to protect her every step of the way, then she would just become another burden he has to carry. She would prove to him that she could protect herself.

_How could I be so stupid? Goodbye? There's no way I can say goodbye to her, but I guess that's that. Nothing can change the foolish mistake I just made, _Jack thought to himself.

Elsa's eyes threatened to start raining droplets of tears, _don't you dare_ she told herself. Everybody looked around, not knowing what to do, until Professor Weselton cleared his throat and said, "Well that was quite a scene, well, let's hurry it up Elsa, pass me your test."

The words went right over Elsa's head; all she could think about was Jack, and how much she regretted letting him say 'goodbye' to her. Elsa's emotions were a mess, a huge knot was starting to form in her stomach, and her head was like a storm, her emotions everywhere.

"For crying out loud, just pass him your test and get out of line," a brown-haired girl called from behind her.

Elsa snapped back to reality, the knot growing bigger and bigger by the moment, "A-Ah, yes, sorry," and handed in her test. She walked lifelessly towards her bag and noticed that Jack forgot his notebook, without thinking, she threw it into her bag along with her own notebook and staggered out of the room. She couldn't feel anything at that moment, someone could have dropped a brick on her head and she wouldn't have felt it. All she could feel was all that regret, just in one word, another piece of her heart was broken off.

Being in a daze, Elsa hadn't noticed Tink before they collided, Tink's pizza going all over Elsa's sweater, "Hey watch where you're going, that pizza cost like, three bucks."

Elsa looked up, her eyes glassed over like a doll's, "Oh, sorry," and kept walking, not even bothering to wipe off the food.

Tink watched Elsa walk lifelessly down the hall, colliding into someone else in less than five seconds, _what's up with her, _she thought to herself, she brushed off an uneasy feeling and headed back towards SuperDill to grab another slice of pizza.

Elsa felt as if the way back to her dorm was the longest walk she had ever taken, when she finally reached her dorm room, she pushed inside, and threw her bag on her bed and sagged down in front of the door.

Anna was in the room, finishing up her and Kristoff's duet; everything was alright until Elsa burst into the room and threw her bag on her bed. She quickly got up and rushed over to her sister, "Elsa, what's wrong? Why is there food all over your sweater?"

Elsa looked up, she didn't bother keeping her tears in anymore, and let the tears roll down her cheeks, she tried speaking, but it felt like a rock was stuck in her throat. Anna pulled her broken-up sister into a hug, ignoring the food on her sweater. Elsa sobbed into her sister's shoulders, her hands hanging limply against her side. She rocked violently against Anna; Elsa hadn't let her tears out like this in years. Anna stroked Elsa's back gently and slowly, like she did when Anna was crying over something.

Anna released her sister and wiped away her tears, "Hey, chin up, it's going to be alright, let's get you out of those dirty clothes."

Elsa sobbed, "I-It won't be alright, h-he said g-goodbye and l-left."

That caught Anna's attention, "Who said goodbye?"

Elsa choked out, "J-Jack."

"Son of a fuck," she swore, "He's going to get it," Anna released Elsa and stood up, getting ready to find Jack and beat him up.

Elsa pulled on her sister's sleeve, "Stay with me, please."

Anna smiled down at her sister and replied, "Sure, but first we have to get you a new sweater," Anna walked over to the drawers and pulled out the sweater that Elsa had slept in with Jack, she must have put it in the clean pile and put it back into the drawers. Without knowing, Anna pulled off her sister's sweater and replaced it with the one that smelled like Jack. Every time Elsa breathed air in, she would smell Jack and tears would threaten to take over, once again.

Anna quickly pulled out her phone and sent Punzie a text:

_A: Boy problems come back quick._

Rapunzel replied seconds later:

_R: Be there in 30 seconds. _

And precisely 30 seconds later, Rapunzel was in their dorm, helping Anna drag Elsa into bed, "Get some sleep, Elsa, we'll deal with Jack."

She looked up at them from under the covers and rubbed her eyes, "It's alright, and it was my fault too. Don't do anything to him, promise me?"

"At this time you-" Rapunzel cut herself off, "Fine, we won't just promise me you'll get some sleep."

Elsa nodded and was soon fast asleep, her dreams no longer dreams, but were nightmares, the dark swirling clouds clouded her sweet memories of Jack and turned them into hideous and dark memories.

**(This chapter took a dark turn, which I hadn't thought it would until I got to the end of it haha, well, this might suck since I'm having huge headaches all day every day, but hey, enjoy it if you can.)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Jerk.

**(There's going to be some frickle-frackle in this chapter! And if you don't know what frickle-frackle is, its sex to be honest with you. So if you're not mature enough to handle the frickle-frackle, stop reading. Don't worry, it won't be detailed, I'm not that good of a writer.)**

_Jack's back was turned towards me, but I could tell from afar that it was him. The one who had said 'goodbye,' the one who called it off. Then one who call it quits and started a storm in my head. His arms were around another girl, she was looking up at him, long eyelashes flirty. Jack had his hand around her waist, holding her close, I couldn't see her face. _

_A soft northern wind blew from the North Mountains, causing Jack's snow-white hair to move gently in the breeze. I followed the two, thinking that if I didn't, this dream would end. Jack pulled the girl into an alley, I followed suite. _

_Then it dawned upon me, he was kissing Tink in the alley, like he had kissed me the night before. He pinned her up against the alley wall and deepened the kiss voluntarily. Tink's hands flew up into Jack's hair, holding him closer. He picked her up; Tink wrapped her skinny legs around his waist and tugged him closer. _

_All of a sudden, a flicker of darkness blurred my vision, causing me to stumble a bit. My eyes are just playing games with me I thought. But my eyes weren't, the dream was ending. It couldn't end now, not here I thought. Jack and Tink were swirling out of view, darkness covering them too. _

_I reached out, trying to grasp the image of them, but failed miserably. The dream was gone, and so was Jack. _

"Elsa! Are you okay? Elsa please, wake up," a voice called, which would have seemed like it was coming from a distant away to Elsa, if she was awake to hear it.

Elsa didn't budge; she was still trying to hang onto the dream, the only thing she had left of Jack.

Anna shook Elsa again, pleading her to wake up, "Elsa, you're having a nightmare, please wake up."

Elsa finally let go of her dream, but still wasn't aware that Anna was calling her. Anna gave it one more try and sang out, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

_Elsa would always wake up when I sang this to her, I hope it works this time. _Anna thought to herself.

And of course, it worked. Elsa stirred, pulling the covers over her head. Anna pulled off the covers gently so it was just covering up to her collarbone. Elsa groaned, her hands rising to her eyes slowly and rubbed them, "Hm, I'm up."

The first thing Elsa saw was Anna's worried face, looking down at her, she stroked her chin and asked, "What's wrong, Anna?"

Anna held Elsa's hand and whispered, "You had another nightmare…"

"It's okay now, I don't feel sick," whenever Elsa had nightmares in the past, it meant either one of two things: 1) she would be sick, or the worst one of all, 2) the dream would become reality.

Anna asked, "Do you want to go to class today?"

Elsa nodded, not wanting to be seen missing in class by Jack, which meant that she would be in her dorm, dreading over the fact that Jack called it quits. She slowly climbed out of bed and staggered over to the bathroom. Her reflection was hideous, her eyes were lined with red, evidence of last night's crying. Her usually perfect hair was greasy and a chaotic mess. Elsa ran a comb through her hair, and pulled it into a messy bun, hoping to hide her bad hair. She ran luke-warm water and washed her face, hoping to feel refreshed after. But all she felt was regret, like there was someone throwing bricks at her every moment, and all the bricks were named Regret.

When she came out, she changed from her nightgown to grey sweatpants and a black sweater, not feeling like wearing anything that would suffocate her in anyway. Anna was ready, waiting for her; she wore a mask of worry. Elsa gave her a reassuring smile, but Anna didn't believe it.

Once Elsa was changed and ready, Anna asked, "Do you want Flynn to come by and pick you up?"

Elsa shook her head, "Speaking of Flynn, where's Punzie?"

"After you put you to bed, she went to spend the night at Flynn's; she wanted to give us some privacy, just in case." Anna answered, reaching out and turning the doorknob.

Elsa knew that once she stepped out of this door, she would have to face the world. A world where she regret that one decision she made, a world where Jack had said goodbye to her. A world without someone to fancy over, a world she didn't want to live in. But she had to face it, if the world was going to give her this little thing to screw her up, she was going to fight back, and win.

Elsa stepped out; one part of her secretly hoped that she would find Jack outside, waiting for her, so she could apologize. The other part of her knew Jack wasn't going to come back, and that she would have to learn to deal with it.

Anna looked over at her sister, _why does she always end up with the ones with complicated lives? _

She pulled her sister into a tight hug, and muttered, "I'm here for you Elsa; promise me that you'll remember that."

Elsa was shocked by her gesture, but it was welcomed none the less, "Thank you, Anna. I will remember. Don't you worry."

The two sisters hugged it out, finally parting ways when the first bell rang, which meant you're-going-to-be-late-if-you-don't-get-going.

As Elsa was walking down the hall towards the café on the way to class, everybody stopped and stared, they whispered and giggled. Elsa didn't know what they were giggling about, _Are you my panties showing? Or is my bra see-through? _But it was neither of the two. Elsa finally figured out what was happening when a senior stopped her at the café, once she had gotten her croissant.

"So I heard you and Jack are Splitsville that means I can have him right?" The senior asked, picking a piece off of Elsa's croissant.

Elsa rolled her eyes, _Jack, again, _"We were never Togetherville, go ahead."

Instantly, Elsa regretted what she said, _could I really like with this? Letting this girl go out with Jack… But it wasn't my decision. It was Jack's. _

Elsa turned and stalked towards class, when she rounded the usual corner, she saw Jack hook his fingers in the waistband of Tink's jeans and pull her in, pecking a kiss on her forehead. She wasn't even surprised, she knew Jack was trouble as soon as she saw him, but yet; she still opened up to him. What a fool. But that gesture, Elsa had thought Jack only did that to her, she thought she was irreplaceable, now she knew she could be irreplaceable by any girl on the street. _Special my ass_, Elsa thought.

She breathed in a deep breath, and walked past them, purposely bumping into Jack, a shock of electricity shot up her arm. Elsa wondered if Jack felt it too. She continued on her way, once she got into the room, she let out her breath, not noticing she had been holding it in.

Jack, of course, felt it to, the rush of excitement when they touched, the shocks of electricity that shot through their bodies. Jack sucked in his breathe when their skin came in contact in each other which caused Tink to give him an inquisitive look. He just brushed it away and walked towards the door, with Tink hanging onto his arm for dear life.

Secretly, under Jack's sweater, he wore the shirt he had been wearing when he was sleeping with Elsa. He wore it as a momentum of their relationship. It was the only thing Elsa couldn't take away from him, but scent fades, as do feelings.

Elsa sat in her usual spot near the aisle with Flynn beside her, with more questions to ask than Punzie ever had: "Why are you two Splitsville?" and "Why's he with Tink?" followed by, "Maybe he was right?"

Elsa shot him an icy glare, which could have turned anything into ice, "whose side are you Flynn?"

Flynn replied, "I'm just saying, it would have never crossed my mind that you two wouldn't be together forever. But now, you guys ended it… "

"We were never together in the first place, so there was nothing to end, except our friendship."

Just as the words left Elsa's mouth, Jack walked down the aisle with Tink stuck to his arm. Jack ignored Elsa's presence and continued down two rows away from Elsa.

"Maybe he was right though, Pitch is a really dangerous guy, and he doesn't want you hurt." Flynn said, shifting in his seat to face Elsa.

Elsa groaned, "Whose side are you on? I can protect myself, I'm not four!"

"Not physical pain, but mental pain," was his reply.

She was speechless, which was a rare moment since she always had a comeback for everything. But this time, all she could do was let those words replay over and over again in her head. As she ran the words over and over again in her head, she reached into her bag to grab her notebook; she pulled out a blue coiled one. Without realizing it wasn't hers, she flipped it open to find a list that was titled '_Ways to Impress Girls.' _

Elsa was shocked, _so he has a whole list on how to impress girls? _She scanned through the list and anger was boiling up inside her, _he used most of these on me… I knew he was just playing with me. _

How could she have been so stupid she thought, she was furious with Jack now. She took out her pencil and scribbled on the list: You're a jerk, Jack Frost. So furious, that without warning, she drew back her right hand, and swung, right at Jack's head.

Jack groaned, "Owww. What was that?"

Tink leaned down and picked up the notebook and read out, "'Jack Frost, you're a jerk.' Wow, someone wants to tell you that you're a jerk in a rather violent way,"

Jack snatched up the notebook from Tink's hands and looked at it, he knew instantly that the handwriting was Elsa's, _shit, how did she find this? _

He turned around to look at Elsa, gesturing _why'd you do this? _She mouthed _screw you_ back. Jack was taken back; Elsa was never like this, what had he done?

The rest of the class took longer than it regularly did; it dragged on and on forever. When the bell finally rang, Elsa hurried back towards their dorm, to do some research, and to find a way to get Jack out of her mind.

At this time in Elsa's dorm, Anna and Kristoff were doing a little something something.

—

Just about twenty minutes ago, Kristoff had come to check up on Anna and found Anna crying.

"What happened?" He asked.

Anna rubbed her eyes, "Elsa, she's in so much pain, she always gets the complicated guys, why can't she find a normal guy?"

Kristoff replied softly, "She's not in pain; she's a strong girl, Anna."

Anna gave him a glare, "You wouldn't know, she's having nightmares again, she had gotten over them since Mother's suicide, but now they're coming back. She doesn't show it but I know she's in pain."

"Sorry, Anna, I didn't know…" Kristoff apologized.

Anna sniffled, "its fine."

"Well, up we go!" Kristoff pulled Anna into his arms and carried her princess style towards her bed, "get some rest; your eyes are all red."

Just as Kristoff was about to leave, Anna tugged on his arm and Kristoff fell onto the bed.

Kristoff had a rush of thoughts, _was she hinting at something? Or did she not want me to go? _

Anna pulled the covers over them and positioned herself so that she was the little spoon and Kristoff was the big spoon*.

_She just wants me to keep her company, _was what he thought, until Anna stuck her hand up his shirt and started lifting it up.

"Anna?" He asked, looking down at her, not allowing his shirt to be taken off.

Anna looked up, eyes still watering, "Please, something to take my mind off Elsa."

"Oh Anna, this isn't something you can do many times, well you could but the first time is special, wait Anna, don't do it now." Kristoff whispered.

"You don't want to?" Anna asked, playing with Kristoff's shirt.

Kristoff slid down on the bed and cupped Anna's face, "Of course I want to! But I know that to a girl these things are important so I don't want to rush it… Unless you want to that is…"

"Well I do want to," was her reply.

"Are you sure? Because you don't have to."

Anna nodded, trusting Kristoff with her body. Kristoff's face seemed to light up, but Anna wasn't sure. Kristoff sat up and pulled off his shirt, revealing a tan and muscular abdomen. He carefully lifted Anna's shirt up and discarded it on the ground, and her jeans were soon on the ground too. Kristoff leaned down and kissed Anna softly on her nose, then the tears that were still pooled up in her eyes, then deepened the kiss when he got to her delicate lips. She tasted of strawberries.

Anna returned it, hands flying into Kristoff's hair, pulling him closer. The two kissed and kissed, tongue and all, until Anna sneezed.

"I'll warm you up, don't worry." Kristoff said softly onto her lips.

Anna nodded, and hugged Kristoff. He hugged her back, but also took the opportunity to unhook her purple bra. And it was also on the floor moments later. Anna had never felt so exposed with only panties on, "Kristoff…"

The sudden contact with cold air caused her nipples to become harden peaks. Kristoff moaned and kissed down her neck, then headed south until he reached her chest. He latched onto her left breast, sucking and kissing it and took the right nipple in his fingers and rolled it around. Anna made noises she didn't know she was capable of making, which caused her to flush bright red.

Kristoff finally released Anna's breasts and pulled off jeans, and threw it on the ground. But his race-car boxers could barely hold him in place. He travelled south, kissing as he went. Anna covered her face, _this is too embarrassing. _He kept going down until he reached Anna's core.

"Kristoff…" Anna breathed, scared of what would happen next.

Kristoff looked up and leaned forward to kiss her, "Are you scared? We don't have to if you don't want to…"

Anna couldn't turn Kristoff on and then reject him. She brought her hands up to his face and kissed him, "I trust you."

Kristoff quickly turned his attention back to south of Anna and kissed along her lacy panties. He heard Anna suck in her breath. He ran his fingers along her panties until he reached her entrance. It was already sopping wet, he could feel it even with her panties on. Kristoff pulled them down Anna's legs and discarded it on the floor, with the rest of their clothes. Kristoff nibbled her inner thigh, Anna squirmed underneath him. Kristoff sent shocks of pleasure up Anna's leg, which caused her to make weird noises again.

Kristoff looked up, "May I?"

Anna didn't know how to respond, what would happen if she said yes, if she said no? All she could do was nod ever so slightly. Kristoff blew gently on Anna's entrance and stuck his tongue inside. Anna's startled cry caused Kristoff to stop in fear, "You okay?"

Anna nodded, clutching onto the bed sheets underneath her until her knuckles turned white. She held on even tighter when Kristoff started rubbing her clit, eventually sucking on it. Kristoff took Anna's arms and wrapped them around his shoulders, "Hold onto me, not the bed."

"I-I might hurt you," Anna replied.

"It's nothing big, don't worry about it princess." Kristoff slowly started making his way back towards her core and when he reached it, he kept sucking and licking, the exact same spot. All the pleasure was concentrated on one spot; it was too much for Anna. Anna let out a loud moan and clawed at Kristoff's back as an orgasm took over her body. Her very first too… Kristoff helped ride out the waves of it by sticking a finger into her, slowly stroking the inner walls.

"Kristoff… Am I supposed to feel this way…?" Anna was frightened; she didn't know what had just happened.

Kristoff leaned upwards and planted a wet kiss on her forehead, "Anna, you just came; you're supposed to feel like that. Tell to stop if I'm hurting you, okay?"

Anna nodded, her hands still wrapped around his shoulders. Kristoff pulled of his race-cars, to his surprise, Anna took Kristoff Junior into her hand and squeezed. Kristoff let out a moan and pushed it into her hand. Nobody has ever touched it aside from himself, the feeling was foreign, but Kristoff liked it anyways. Her hands moved up and down slowly and she smeared his juices all over the head.

"Oh Anna," Kristoff was whispering, the feeling overtook his body.

Anna giggled and moved faster, but Kristoff drew back and chuckled, "Nu-uh, I wouldn't be satisfied if I came by just your hand."

He took Kristoff Junior into hand and opened her legs with his knees, and positioned himself at her entrance. They eyes locked on each other, in silent ask. Anna pushed back against him and Kristoff took it as a yes, he slowly entered her. Anna let out a long sigh, filled with pleasure as all the love from Kristoff filled her entire being. Surprising, it didn't hurt as much as Anna thought it would, it just stung a little when skin made contact with the other partner's skin.

Kristoff slowly thrust his hips and the first thrust was incredible. It sent waves of pleasure all through Anna and made her moan loudly. She dug her nails into Kristoff's back and her toes curled, trying to contain all the pleasure. He kept going, picking up the pace. The bed squeaked from all their weight plus the moving. On one particular thrust, he hit a spot that caused Anna to cry out in ecstasy.

Anna squeezed her eyes shut, "Again… Please Kristoff."

Kristoff did as he was told, and hit the same spot again, with tremendous accuracy. Her nails fastened onto Kristoff's back and she drew some blood, knowing what was coming. The fire of pleasure was building inside her, threatening to consume her body whole. She was truly frightened, and squeezed her eyes shut.

He felt her inner wals tighten around him and knew it was coming. Kristoff breathed next to her ear, "Let it consume you Anna, it's okay."

That was all it took, Anna let go and the waves of pleasure came rushing at her once again, she let out a loud moan that might have been heard from miles away and held onto Kristoff for dear life. The clenching of her inner walls caused Kristoff Junior's fire to be lit, and was growing bigger and bigger by the second.

Kristoff set a faster pace, pounding into Anna. He started moaning uncontrollably into Anna's ears. With every thrust, he trusted harder and faster, his eyes closed tighter and moans got louder. He thrust the final hard thrust and the string that was holding him together snapped, he quickly pulled out and came all over Anna's stomach.

Anna stroked his face, "Why not inside?"

Kristoff chuckled, "No protection gotta be safe."

Anna nodded and cupped his face in her hands, "Thank you, Kristoff."

Kristoff smiled and got up, heading towards the washroom. He emerged with a wet towel and said, "Stay still, let me clean you up."

Anna did as she was told, Kristoff brought the wet towel down onto her stomach where he had came, and wiped it all off.

"There we go." He said, looking down at Anna with wonder in his eyes.

Anna was stunningly beautiful, her hair wrapped around her, her eyes dancing with pleasure and her mouth totally kissable. Kristoff leaned down and kissed her, Anna stuck her tongue in and Kristoff pushed away, "Do that and I might have to go another round, Kristoff Junior won't be satisfied."

Just as Anna was about to reply, Elsa burst into the room, slamming the door as she walked in, not realizing her sister and Kristoff were naked.

"God, I can't believe he's such a j-" She cut herself off, since she just saw Anna and Kristoff naked, "Oh…"

Kristoff scrambled for his clothes and pulled on his pants without his boxers hastily and fled, too embarrassed to be seen by anybody but Anna.

"What was that?" Elsa was still in shock.

Anna smiled, "We did it…"

"Anna! I don't know if I should congratulate you or lecture you," Elsa sighed.

"Why not the first one," Anna scrambled out of bed and pulled on her bra and panties, discarding her clothes into her dirty bin.

"Well Kristoff is a good guy, I approve. Congratulations, sis." Elsa pulled her into a tight hug.

"Now what were you saying when you walked into the room?" Anna asked.

"It's nothing; I think it can wait; now you have to tell me all about your first time with Kristoff,"

Anna giggled and pulled Elsa onto Elsa's bed, "Wait, and don't tell me you guys did it on my bunk…"

Anna couldn't say no… Since they did do it on her bunk, all she did was blush. Elsa sighed and said, "It's all right, you'll have to pay for dry cleaning though!"

Anna laughed, "Aye Aye Captain!"

**(Whoot! I pulled off the frickle-frackle scene, took forever. Tell me if you guys want more of that or no more of that, I'm unsure if I should put more… Anyways, on another note, wow, thanks for reading guys, it means so much to me. I hope you enjoyed!) **

***Little spoon and big spoon: It's a position where the male is usually the big spoon and the female is the little one and the big spoon gets hug the little spoon and it's really cute and the big spoon gets to rub his junk against the little's butt. I don't know, I think it's really cute. It's like cuddling! But better.) **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Girls Day Out, Plus Olaf. Part 1.

**(Oh my gosh, I'm still so nervous about that frickle-frackle scene. I feel so confsued oh my gosh. I don't know what to feel about this! Omg, guys, did you like it or not. I'M SO NERVOUS THIS IS SO BAD I DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING ANYMORE. This sucks, I'm getting all depressed now .) **

The girls had fallen asleep as they were talking about Anna's first time, Anna had onto the floor as she slept, and was sprawled out like a blanket, and Elsa had curled up into a ball and was drooling a bit.

Punzie had gotten back an hour after they had fallen asleep. She had taken out her sketchbook and sketched for about another hour, every drawing coming out stunningly beautiful. She had drawn herself and Flynn, a rose with stunning detail, she was a true artist. Around 12:30, she had grown tired and crawled into the top bunk, and was soon sleeping like a baby lamb.

The next day was Saturday, Elsa, Anna and Punzie had already made their plans to go shopping at Lore, Rosenthal, something the sisters haven't done in a while. Lore was a 30 minute drive from Greenfield, but it would take forever to get there by bus. It was also something to help Elsa get her mind off Jack. But they didn't have a ride that was the only problem.

"Oi! Hey, Anna, wake up!" Rapunzel yelled, shaking Anna wake.

Anna's hair was worse than ever, all frizzy, "I'm up…"

Elsa sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking over to her left side without thinking, expecting Jack to be by her side, but she still felt a tang of pain when she saw he wasn't there. She crawled out of bed and let out a sigh, "Lore today?"

Anna stretched out, "Oh yeah! Lore today! Oh, I'm so excited; I haven't gone shopping in forever. I heard there were so many different shops there."

"Well hurry, we still need to find a ride." Rapunzel sighed, pulling on skinny jeans and a v-neck. She walked over to the vanity and took out two large hooped out of Anna's jewelry box and put them on.

Elsa trudged into the bathroom, washed her face and curled her hair ever so slightly and yelled, "Doesn't Flynn have a car?"

"Hiccup is borrowing it to go with Merida to Drave, so I can't use it." Rapunzel yelled back, taking out her black pumps.

Anna pulled on a long-sleeved v-neck and ripped jeans, "Aww, are those two going out?"

Elsa laughed, "Probably, they're really cute together," and emerged from the bathroom with a little bit of makeup on her pale face.

"So where are we going to get a car?" Anna asked, putting on Rapunzel's tiny diamond earrings.

Elsa striped off her Polar Bear PJ's and pulled on black leggings and an oversized knitted sweater, with the word 'love' written over it, and a black beanie, "Doesn't Kristoff have a car?"

"Nope, his parents took it away for him a few weeks ago, he was driving recklessly," Anna replied, pulling out her ballet flats, even though there was still snow covering the ground.

Rapunzel sighed and pulled a comb through her long, blonde hair, "So we don't have a ride?"

Elsa was the only one without her ears pierced, so all she put on was a necklace with her name on it, a gift from her mother when Elsa turned thirteen. "Isn't there someone who has a car?"

Anna and Rapunzel exchanged a look; both of them knew one person who had a car, Jack. "Uhm, I know someone…" They said at the same time.

Elsa gave them an inquisitive look and asked, "Well, who is it?"

They took a deep breath and muttered, "Jack…"

"Who?"

"Jack…" They said a little louder.

"Jack?" Elsa asked, turning around to face them.

They nodded, looking down at their feet.

Elsa sighed, "Well did you guys ask him yet?"

They shook their heads, "Well you have to ask him or else we won't know," was what Elsa said.

Elsa slipped on her Converse high-tops and walked out, "So are we going to ask him or what?"

The two hurried after Elsa, grabbing their bags on the way out.

_Stay calm, I only have to see him for like, a few seconds, don't let him see that you're in pain, because you're not, you're a strong girl. _ Elsa thought to herself.

Elsa strutted down the hall, tucking her phone into her pants as she went. She held her head up high, giving off the aura of a queen. People moved away as she walked, Anna and Punzie running to catch up. People whispered and snickered, but Elsa didn't care.

Just as they reached the guy's room, they bumped into a messy-haired Olaf who was still in his PJ's, "Oh! Good morning ladies! Where are you three headed early in the morning?"

Elsa grinned, giving Olaf a big hug, "Morning Olaf, we're heading down to Lore for a shopping day."

"Shopping day? Olaf wants to come too! Pleasse!" Olaf laughed, hugging Elsa back.

Anna laughed, "Sure you can come, the more the merrier right?"

"We just have to get Jack's Jeep from him, so we can drive down," Punzie chimed in.

"Oh! Give me five minutes then, I have to get changed, I'll meet you at the café okay? Okay!" Olaf said, hurrying off in the direction of his dorm.

The three laughed as Olaf almost ran into a pole as he was running, and started walking towards the boy's dorm again. They walked for a few more seconds and came upon their dorm and rapped on their door, "Morning boys," Anna called out.

They heard a faint noise that sounded like the word coming from inside the dorm but they weren't sure, until Flynn opened the door only ever so slightly.

"Hmm? Is that the love of my life waking me up in the morning?" Flynn asked drowsily.

Rapunzel planted a small kiss on his cheek, "Yes, now open up, we have a favor to ask you."

Flynn stuttered, "Uhm, can't you ask me out here?"

"What are you hiding this time, Flynn Rider," Elsa asked jokingly.

Flynn sighed and opened the door, which revealed a topless Jack and maybe half clothed Tink in bed, still sleeping and Kristoff pulling off his pants, but he froze as soon as he saw Elsa and ran into the washroom.

Anna giggled, _race-cars again._

Elsa's heart pounded, a knot starting to form in her stomach, _breathe, calm down, he's allowed to date other people after me, and I'm not even __**special**__, _she reminded herself.

Flynn looked around nervously and asked, "So what would you like?"

Elsa sucked in her breath, "We need to borrow Jack's car."

At the mention of his name, Jack stirred and opened his eyes, sitting up drowsily, "Hm? Who said my name?"

Elsa looked at the pretty boy who had just woken up, the one who had been hers days ago, but now he's gone, "We need to borrow your car."

Anna and Rapunzel could feel the tension in the air and decided to stay out of the conversation.

"Hm… Is that you Elsa? Am I still dreaming?" Jack mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"No, I need your car," Elsa replied coldly, her heart felt like it would fall out of her chest if it beat any faster.

Jack was wide awake now, looking around the room, then finally realizing that he was topless with Tink beside him, "Elsa, this isn't what it looks like… I-"

Elsa cut him off, "I do not care for your petty excuse, keys. Now or I'll ask someone else."

Jack leaned out of bed and picked up his pants, face reddening with every move he made, and took out his keys and tossed it at Elsa, "It's parked in section E, row 4."

Elsa didn't even bother thanking him and walked out of the door, saying goodbye to the two boys. Anna and Rapunzel followed suite, scared of Elsa since she was being so cold.

As soon as they left the room, and got to the café, Elsa flopped onto a seat and let out the breath she had been holding the whole time she was in there, "Well, I did pretty good, didn't I?"

Anna replied happily, "Nice job Elsa, I'm so proud of you, you can't let a guy like that get you down!"

Punzie grinned at her, "You want a hot chocolate or something?"

Elsa nodded, pulling a five out of her pocket, "It's on me," was the response she got.

Punzie returned with three medium hot chocolates, Elsa's with extra whip cream and chocolate syrup.

"Mmmm, this is god," Elsa moaned, sipping the chocolaty drink.

"Agreed sister," Anna replied, chugging her hot chocolate. It seemed like the hot beverage didn't even bother her.

The three sat around, talking about how gross boys were and drinking hot chocolate until Olaf interrupted, "Not all boys are bad, I'm a good boy."

Olaf wore a cream sweater that hung loosely on his small figure and black jeans, which sagged a bit against his skinny legs. His glossy white hair was covered by a stripped beanie and his black Converse squeaky clean, unlike Elsa's; who's were beat up and old.

Rapunzel pulled Olaf into a hug and laughed, "Yes, I know you are the best boy."

Olaf returned the hug and giggled, "Well you guys ready?"

The three got up off their butts and laughed, "Yup, let's go. I got the keys."

Elsa jingled them around, until a picture caught her attention. It was one of those photos you took at a photo booth, and it was of Jack and Tink. And worse of all, they were kissing. Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, _I can't let this ruin my day. _

Elsa laughed an awkward laugh, "So who wants to drive first?"

Olaf jumped up and down, "Me me! Olaf wants to drive!"

The three laughed, "Sure, just don't get us run over," Anna joked.

"Hey, don't jinx it," Olaf faced turned serious.

Anna was a bit freighted by serious Olaf, but regained her cool, "Yes yes ."

They discarded of their empty hot chocolates as they made their way to the underground parking, "Arugh, why did he park in section E. It's so far!" Punzie complained.

"It's probably because it's the first letter in the girl he love's name," Olaf giggled, looking up at Elsa.

But Elsa's face was stiff, not showing any emotion, "Olaf, we're not together anymore, well we were never together in the first place but now we're not ever going to be together."

Olaf sucked in his breath, he was about to ask why, but the looks he got from Anna and Rapunzel told him that that was a bad idea, "Well let's go shopping for new clothes and new boys."

Elsa tried laughing, but all that came out was a forced and cold laugh, a laugh with no feelings behind it.

**(WHOOT! I'M SO PROUD, I LIKED HOW THIS CHAPTER TURNED OUT OH MY. I'M SO EXCITED I'M TYPING IN CAPS. WELL ENJOY GUYS; I HAVE A BIG HEADACHE, ARUGH. Well, no more caps, I feel like I'm yelling at you guys. I actually never thought I would get this far, I didn't even know I would feel like writing past chapter 5. But yay! I did. Hope you enjoyed. :) )**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Girl's Day Out, Plus Olaf. Part 2

They walked past Section D and Rapunzel complained again, "Arigh, my feet are hurting before I even started shopping!"

Olaf giggled, "I would carry you… But I can't mess up my clothes."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and trudged on. Elsa chucked the keys at Olaf, the keys with the picture hot in her hand.

They finally reached Section E and started looking for Jack's black Jeep Commander. Drips of water dripped from the ceiling, making quiet _drip drip _sounds.

Anna shivered, "I feel like this is when a murderer jumps out from behind a car and murders us."

Olaf slapped Anna on the shoulder, "Anna! Stop it, I'm getting scared, and you probably just jinxed it…"

"Oh stop fussing, let's just get to the car quickly, I want to get to Lore." Elsa nagged, walking quickly, looking around for the Jeep.

Elsa saw the Jeep out of the corner of her eye and gestured for the group to follow. They walked swiftly towards the Jeep, and Olaf pulled open the driver seat's door, "I call shot-gun!" Anna and Punzie yelled at the same time.

Elsa laughed, "Nope. I get shot-gun," and ran over to the other side of the car and pulled open the door and climbed in.

The scent of Jack hit Elsa like a thunderbolt, and made her stagger a bit. Why would she have to drive Jack's car when she was trying to get over him, she thought. And a slight scent of Tink, if she remember right.

Anna and Rapunzel rolled their eyes as they climbed into the backseat, sighing as they flopped down.

Olaf struggled to climb into the driver's seat but got up eventually, "Ready ladies?"

"Aye aye captain!" The three yelled, laughing at Olaf.

"You sure you can drive with those tiny legs of yours?" Anna asked, snickering.

Olaf turned around in his seat, "I am positive, and if we do die on the road, we can all blame Anna because she freaking jinxed something twice today."

Anna shrunk down in her seat and muttered, "Sorry…"

Olaf laughed, turning to face the front again, "I'm just kidding, no worries lovely."

Olaf turned the key and the car roared to life, rumbling ever so slightly. Olaf steered the car out of its parking spot and drove upwards, into the streets of Rosenthal.

"Turn on the radiooo." Punzie called from the back impatiently.

"For Pete's sake, stop complaining," Olaf cried, reaching to turn the radio on. The song _I Knew I Loved You_ was playing, Elsa shuffled uncomfortably in her seat. The song reminded her of Jack, which put unnecessary thoughts into her mind. She locked them back up in their cage and sighed, "So how long is the drive?"

Olaf turned a corner and replied, "About thirty minutes if the traffic is good, it would take two hours to get there by bus though."

Elsa nodded and was about to reply before her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pants and it read:

_1 new message. _

_Who could it be from? _Elsa wondered, unlocking her phone and checking the text. It read: _Hey Elsa, it's me, Wendy. How are you doing this fine day? Wow this is so formal, anyways, I got the flyers done! I left them with Jack; hope we can get this show on the road quickly. Olympics are drawing near- I can't wait! I also scored you guys tickets to come watch! Oh I can't wait. Tell me what you think, and then we can get started! _

Elsa brushed back a piece of stray hair and replied:

_I'm doing great, and you? That means a lot. Thank you, I'll speak to Jack about it. _

Elsa couldn't even type his name without feeling a tang of pain, she said she wasn't going to dwell on Jack, but that was exactly what she was doing.

Punzie tapped Elsa on the shoulder, "You got any food?"

Elsa threw her palms up and gestured that she had nothing.

"We can stop by Bread King for some bread if you guys would like," Olaf said, stopping at a red light.

The mention of the word king even made Elsa think of Jack, "Sure, I could go for a croissant," said Anna.

"A chocolate one?" Elsa asked, the thoughts of Jack locked up again.

"Oh I want one too!" Punzie added.

Anna nodded the thought of chocolate made her drool. Olaf took the next left and drove for about another five minutes before he took a right and drove into the drive-through of Bread King in a small town named Athlesia, just ten minutes away from Lore.

A woman's voice broadcasted from the speakers, "Hello, welcome to Bread King, how may I help you?"

Olaf rolled down the window and leaned out, "Four chocolate croissants please, and four large hot chocolates, thanks love," Olaf looked at Elsa and gave her an I-hope-this-makes-you-feel-better smile. She returned a smile that said thank you.

He drove forward and the woman said, "That will be $15.60 please." He dug out a crumpled up twenty from his back pocket and handed it over.

The woman smiled and handed him back $4.40 change, Olaf pulled up to the last window and waited. They could particularly smell their order, their mouths drooling.

Finally, a young man opened the window and gave Olaf a tray with their hot chocolates and a brown paper bag with a number scribbled over it. Olaf gave him a confused look and the guy help up his hand to his ear and gestured 'call me.'

Olaf laughed and yelled, "Sorry babe, I'm taken."

The guy's smile was quickly turned upside down and he closed the window, his head low, "Whoa, he's got a smart eye, how did he know I was into men?"

Anna laughed, taking a hot chocolate from Olaf, "Probs because of the way you dress and the way you talk."

He looked down at himself and giggled, "Probably."

"And you should probably get out of the way before the big burly guy behind us runs us over," Elsa joked, taking a bite of her croissant.

Olaf quickly urged the car forward and got back onto the highway, "He was kinda cute, you got to admit."

The three rolled their eyes, "But you have Sven, he's kinda cute too," Punzie laughed, sipping her hot chocolate.

"Hey, don't go calling my boyfriend cute, he's mine, don't call him cute," Olaf said sternly.

Punzie held her hands up near her face as if she was going to get shot, "Yes, ."

Olaf ignored Punzie's comment.

Elsa was dozing off in her seat, her mind almost losing grip of reality and wanting to drift into a dream, but she didn't let it, she knew if she fell asleep, she would dream of Jack, "Ugh, are we almost there yet?"

"Yes princess, only twelve more kilometers, so about five minutes," was Olaf's reply.

Elsa shifted in her seat to face the window; bare trees lined the edge of the highway, which was covered in snow. It looked like the road was old and had wrinkles in it. Grey clouds covered the sky, but the sun still shone through.

As they got closer to Lore, the bare trees turned into lamp-posts and stores started popping up everywhere. Lore was famous for its shopping center, even though it's a fairly small town.

"We have arrived in Lore!" Olaf yelled from the front.

The three girls cheered as Olaf turned a left into the parking lot of Lore Shopping Center.

Even though they had only drove for about thirty-five minutes, their legs were already asleep and they felt cramped up, even though the Jeep was fairly large. They climbed off the Jeep and stretched out their legs, everybody around was giving them weird looks since they were only wearing jeans and a top.

"Well, let's go inside!" Elsa yelled, running up into the turning doors.

The four entered, and found themselves in a gigantic building, filled with people and it was only eleven in the morning. People carrying many bags, some carrying none, couples were everywhere doing their thing. Stores already had lines in front of them. _Wow, it's so busy here, can't wait to buy some new clothes, _was what Punzie thought.

"Where to first," Olaf asked, he already couldn't stand still.

"Shoes!" and "Food!" followed by "Clothes!" the three said, one after the other.

Olaf looked at them wide-eyed, "Seriously? Can't we like, just go looking for boxers or something? Jeez, that's always what you get first."

Anna slapped on the shoulder playfully, "How about we stop by for some food, then we can go look at shoes, then clothes, then we can go Boxer Hunting."

Olaf fake pouted, "Why can't we go Boxer Hunting first?"

"Because I'm hungry, now let's go," Elsa started as she pulled Olaf towards the food court.

"Elsa! Wat-"

Before Anna could finish her warning, Elsa had already bumped into a man in about the same age as Elsa, wearing a Bread King uniform and had chocolate brown hair, was standing their frozen, with Olaf in hand.

Elsa scrambled around for words, but the gentle beauty of the man's features caught her off guard, "S-Sorry, I-I wasn't l-looking where I was going!"

His laugh was soft and gentle, "No problem, just be careful from now on." And he was gone.

Elsa was flushed, "Ow ow! Elsa! You're squeezing my hand too hard!" Olaf yelled from behind her.

She released his hand quickly, "Oh! Sorry Olaf."

Olaf rubbed his hands and replied, "No biggie," he turned around and gestured I-think-she-just-found-a-new-product-in-store-called-handsome-man.

The two giggled and ran up towards the two, Anna linked arms with her sister and Punzie held Olaf's hand, "Sven would be so jealous right now if he saw you guys holding my hands."

Anna and Punzie grinned, but Elsa was elsewhere. All she could think about was the man's sparkling eyes, his small frame yet he looked like he had some muscle. And the soft sound of his laugh, but why does she feel so guilty?

_Because you're still in love with Jack, gosh._ One side of her thought, the other side thought the complete opposite, _you're just hungry, and it's not guilt, its hunger. Don't let it get to you. _

Elsa sighed, not knowing which side to trust, did she really still love Jack?

"He was hot, HE WAS HOT!" Olaf yelled into Elsa's ear, snapping her back to reality.

Elsa laughed, "Not as hot as Jack though- I mean, yeah he was hot…"

Anna looked over at her sister, worry covering her eyes, "You sure you're over Jack?"

Elsa faked a smile, "Definitely, don't worry."

Anna didn't believe her, but decided to not comment on it, "Bread King, we're going to get his number for you."

"W-Wait what?" Before Elsa had caught up with Anna's idea, they were already dragging her towards Bread King and were standing in line.

"Seriously guys?" Elsa tried sounding annoyed, but she was secretly glad she had a chance to get back at Jack.

"Yes, now go up there and order his phone number," Punzie ordered her, shoving her into the front of the line.

"Hi, how may I help you?" Elsa heard him say, she could feel him smiling but was too shy to look up.

She stuttered, "Uhm, can I have some pizza?"

He chuckled, "We don't sell pizza here, try Pizza Dome."

Elsa took a deep breath and looked up, "Look, my friends want me to get your number, so can I have it?"

His name tag read 'Eric', "Only if you order," he shot a wink at Elsa.

"Then four chocolate croissants, please," she could practically hear the three giggled from the sidelines.

He yelled into the back and winked, "It's on me, and here's my number," he said as he scribbled it on her receipt.

She took it and folded it nicely into her phone case, _maybe with Eric I could get over Jack… _But the other side of her kept saying she was still in love with him.

**(Sorry it was so short! ANd I have read every single review, sorry if I didn't reply, I'm so busy omg.)**


	20. Chapter 20

**(Sorry for not updating yesterday! Thank you so much for all your support guys, omg it means so much. Thank you thank you thank you! But yeah, I've been stressed lately, I'll try my best but like I said, try to update every two weeks. Here's a long chapter for you guys :D)**

Elsa walked back awkwardly towards the others with Eric's phone number, a brown paper bag with the words _Bread King_ printed on it and a whole lot of guilt, "One order of Eric's phone number and four chocolate croissants."

Punzie squealed, "Ohh, his name is Eric? What a hot name…"

"How can you- you know what, never mind," Elsa didn't even bother.

Olaf grinned, "So does this Eric guy have a chance?"

"I guess, he looks pretty decent, and he seems really nice…" Elsa didn't believe a single word she had said, she knew she couldn't get over the feelings she had for Jack by this guy who she has barely known for more than five seconds. But on the other-hand, she knew she had only known Jack for a few weeks, what if what he's showing her now is his true nature? And that he just seduces girls into loving him then throws them away like a piece of trash the next?

"Well you won't know till you give it a shot, right?" Anna smiled broadly at her sister.

"Yeah…. I guess…" But Elsa knew it would be a bad idea, she gave Jack a shot, she opened up to him, and this is what she gets out of it, what if the same happened to Eric?

Olaf sighed, "Elsa, I know you're thinking about what if I open up to Eric and he turns out to be the same as Jack… But look, what if he's the one you're meant to be with? I know we're still young, but what if he's the one and Jack isn't?"

'And Jack isn't' the words hit Elsa like a bull had just charged through her, what if Jack **wasn't** the one? What if she was being too obsessive over him…? "You're right Olaf, but it's kind of creepy how you answered a question I hadn't said out loud."

Olaf giggled, "I am a mind reader, ohhh, be careful, don't go thinking dirty thoughts or else I'll know them all."

"Hey! I don't think those things!" Elsa slapped him playfully on the arm.

The others gave her the 'sure you don't' look and laughed.

"What you guys laughing about?" A deep voice called from behind them.

Anna's mouth hung open and Punzie's eyes were glowing as bright as the sun, "Elsa… I think you should turn around…"

Elsa turned around, still laughing and was face to face, well face to chest with Eric, "Oh. Oh oops! Hello, again."

Eric was much taller than Elsa, about a head taller than Jack; he had finished his shift and was dressed in a white t-shirt with black jeans. His t-shirt fit snug on him and Elsa could see his muscles that you had. He obviously worked out often; sweat still clung onto his forehead from his last shift. Elsa felt a small hint of resemblance to someone who she knew, but she couldn't quite wrap her finger around it.

"Hey, care if I join you guys? I got nothing better to do, unless you already don't like me…" He smiled.

"N-No, it's fine," Elsa looked back at the others, "He can come with us? Right?"

Rapunzel snickered, "Haha, sureee, you can."

Eric laughed, "So where to first?"

"Boxers hunting, boxers hunting!" Olaf cheered, dragging Anna and Punzie off towards Black's, a store that sells everything that a guy would ever need.

Anna and Punzie didn't even bother struggling; they just sighed and walked along with Olaf, "Shall we?" Eric asked, holding out his hand for Elsa to take.

Elsa smiled and took his hand, "We shall."

As Elsa's hand came in contact with Eric's hands, she didn't feel the same electricity she felt when she held Jack's hands, it didn't send tiny shocks of joy through her veins, Eric's hands shot teeny-tiny shocks of pleasure, about 0.0001% of what Jack gave to her. His hands didn't warm Elsa's like Jack's did. They remained the same, cold temperature, as if Eric didn't give off body heat either…

"Does he like, really enjoy Boxer Hunting?" Eric asked, as they walked hand-in-hand after the others.

Elsa laughed a fake laugh, "He's been cheering about it ever since we got into the store."

"Well you can help me pick up some boxers, I need some too," he sent another one of his signature winks at her.

Punzie looked back at them and yelled, "Guys! Stop flirting and let's go!"

Red crept up Elsa's face, "W-We're not flirting!"

"Yes we are, don't lie- Oh no, I don't think I ever caught your names!"

Elsa looked down at her beat-up Converse, "I'm Elsa, the one who wants to go Boxer Hunting is Olaf, the blonde is Rapunzel, but call her Punzie, or else you'll have like three people yelling at you." Elsa let out a happy sigh, recalling the moment when the guys yelled at her, "And the other girl is Anna, my sister."

She felt Eric tense at the sound of her sister's name, she looked up and saw that Eric's lips were set in a hard line, "Ah, I see…" His eyes were masked over with guilt, Elsa could tell in an instance.

_What with this situation? Why is he so tense at the sound of Anna's name? _Elsa thought to herself.

They reached the front door of Black's and Olaf stepped in, as Anna and Rapunzel tried resisting, yelling 'Eww!'

Eric quickly recovered from his awkwardness and approached them, releasing Elsa's hand. Her hands felt warmer as soon as he had released her.

"Girls girls, it's just boxers, we, the guys, need your honest opinions on them, so we can woo the girls," Eric laughed, helping Olaf drag the two in.

Elsa stepped between the two boys and said, "Hey now, what if we do not care to see you guys picking up boxers? Would you like to watch us pick out bras?"

"Yeah!" Anna said quickly, supporting her sister's argument.

Eric and Olaf exchanged a look; "Ewwww!" was what they both said.

"There you go, point proven, now go get your boxers." Elsa replied calmly, shoving the boys inside the door.

"Yes ma'am," Olaf yelled, walking giddily into the store with Eric close behind.

The girls took a seat on the edge of a fountain and sighed, "Boys…"

Inside the store, Olaf was already hard at work at doing his business, but he had suddenly lost sight of Eric. He picked up two pairs of boxers with reindeers, then a pair with dinosaurs, and snowflakes. _Hehe, I know Sven likes the reindeer ones._ He smiled at himself.

After he had picked up his boxers along with another cream-colored sweater and black jeans, he ventured off to look for Eric. He tip-toed around, when he found him, he would jump out and scare him. Olaf looked around the store, his eyes peeled for chocolate-brown hair. He crossed into the t-shirts section, one of the most abandoned sections there were, and found Eric. The t-shirts weren't that great to be honest.

Just as he was about to jump out and scare him, he heard Eric's phone shrill, Olaf decided to stay hidden, just to eavesdrops a bit, _what harm can that do?_

"Brother," Eric said into the phone, Olaf with his weirdly keen hearing, heard a voice on the other line say, 'How are you doing in seducing Elsa to fall in love with you?'

_What? _Olaf was confused, he kept listening, and Eric replied into the phone, "Yeah, she doesn't know I'm brothers with you so it's good."

The other person replied, Olaf also heard a weird panting noise, 'Oh yes, good job my brother, now, if you end up marrying her, then we can take over the Frozen Skates.'

_Why does this sound so familiar…?_ Olaf thought, rubbing his head, and then it dawned upon him.

Hans.

Olaf's delicate hands clenched into fists, dropping his items on the floor _how could he? _

"Brother, I-I don't want to go through with this anymore…" Eric whispered.

Olaf had had enough; he picked up the dropped clothing and set them down on a shelf and raced out the door, causing the guy at the front to give him a weird look, "Elsa! Anna! Punzie! We're leaving, now."

Anna looked up from her phone, "Did you succeed in your mission?"

"It doesn't matter, let's go, now." Olaf's mouth was set in a hard line.

"Olaf, what's wrong?" Elsa asked, standing up.

"Eric, he's Han's brother, I heard them talking on the phone. Hans is planning to use Eric to get you so they can take over Frozen Skates," Olaf was already walking towards the exit.

Elsa sighed, "Calm down Olaf, tell me everything you heard."

Olaf took a deep breath and replied, "Eric's phone rang in Black's while I was looking for him, and I thought I would eavesdrop, not knowing what he would be talking about. Then I heard Hans say how good Eric was because of the fact that he's already making you fall in love with him."

Elsa fiddled with the ends of her hair, indicating that she was nervous, and "So Hans is using Eric as revenge on what we did to him?"

Olaf nodded, sitting down on the edge of the fountain. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Eric walked out, "Hey, where were you Olaf?"

"Uh," he looked back at Elsa, Elsa gave him the don't-let-him-know-that-we-know look, and "I didn't find any cool boxers there, so I left. Sorry bro."

Eric nodded and said, "No problemo, so what now?"

"Hm, how about we split up? I kinda want to hang-out with Eric for a bit," Elsa said, hinting that she was going to get some information out of him.

Punzie got the hint and replied for the other two, who obviously didn't get the hint, "Sure, we'll meet you at five here?"

Elsa nodded and dragged Eric towards the food-court, "Food first."

"Sure, whatever you would like," Eric laughed, following Elsa.

They stood in line at SuperDill and ordered two slices of cheese pizza, "So… Tell me about you," Elsa asked him, taking a bite at her pizza.

Eric hesistated for a moment, but replied, "Uhm, I have an older brother… I'm eighteen, I just moved here a week ago, and I'm going to attend Arendalle University this following Monday."

_Crap, really? Just my luck… First Jack, now Eric…_Elsa thought to herself.

"Oh, I got there too, what are you majoring in?" Elsa asked.

"Business."

_Just my luck! _Elsa was mentally throwing her hands up in the air.

Elsa looked around nervously, "Well if you have any qu-"

Before she finished her sentence, someone had caught her eye, a certain someone with silvery-white hair, who wore a blue sweater and brown jeans, who was also with someone else who Elsa disliked a lot.

Jack and he was with Tink.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The True Story

"Elsa, you okay?" Eric asked, looking concerned.

She was staring in the direction of where she think she last saw Jack and Tink, but then she thought _why do I care? I have Eric… Even if he is only trying to make me fall in love with him so he can take over the business, so what? What if he actually likes me? And what if Olaf was just joking? _But she knew Olaf would never joke about something like that.

"I-I'm fine, you wanna go now?" Elsa asked, still looking in the direction of the two.

"But I didn't even get to finish my pizza yet!" Eric protested.

"Yeah, but I want to go now, don't you want to hang out for a bit," Elsa asked.

Eric laughed, "Of course I do, where to first then?"

Elsa stood up, finally looking at Eric whose smile was charming as ever. Just as Elsa was about to open her mouth and speak, she felt a familiarly cold hand touch her shoulder.

"Hey, man, what are you doing?" Eric snapped at the guy behind Elsa.

Elsa turned around and stood face to face with Jack, "Jack…"

"You know him?" Eric asked, looking even tenser than ever, as if in his mind he thought of Jack as competition.

"Are you sure she knows you?" Jack asked coldly; his hand still on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa didn't shrug away, she welcomed Jack hand on her shoulder, she didn't just welcome it, she needed it. She needed the way that Jack makes her feel, she needs the way that she makes Jack feel. But what Jack felt for Elsa was gone, but the touch, it still sent shots of happiness through her veins. "What are you telling me, Jack Frost…?" Elsa thought out loud.

Jack whispered into her ear, "I'm telling you that Eric isn't good to be around."

Elsa couldn't even get mad anymore, she didn't even want to fight anymore, and she was tired of it, "Jack, look. You go spend your time with your blonde girl, and I will spend my time with chocolate hair here, okay?"

"Did she just call me chocolate hair?" Eric asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

But the two ignored him, "Elsa, if you're trying to get back at me, this isn't the way to do it."

"Then what is the way? Should I be kissing him and sleeping with him, would that work?" Elsa was too tired for this.

"Elsa, you don't understand," blush lined Jack's pale cheeks.

"Yeah I know, I never understand, it's best to keep Elsa in the dark right? It's always been like that," Elsa sighed, "I never understand, do I? Everything you do is right, and everything I do is wrong, right?"

Jack held Elsa's arm and the spot burned, "No, oh no, Angel, that's not what I meant, I have reasons for doing what I do."

"Jack, I don't need people breathing down my neck whenever I make one damn movement, okay?" Elsa looked down at her Converse, "and why don't you tell me your reasons?"

Jack shot a look at an uneasy Eric, who looked around as if trying to avoid this situation, "with this guy around…?"

"Hey, that's not very nice, now is it?" Eric asked, looking down at Jack.

"Sorry muscular, no need to beat me up," Jack said.

Eric's brows crossed, "Watch your mouth man,"

Jack just ignored the last comment and returned his attention to Elsa, "Look, I can't tell you, but believe me, don't forget, Elsa, I love you."

'I love you' hit her like a storm, "You love me? You love me? Really Jack? If you freaking loved me you wouldn't dump me like a pile of trash in a back alley then move onto Tink the next day, now would you? No. I don't think so! You don't see me going out with some other guy right after you left me, huh!?"

"Elsa… Calm down…" Jack sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Speaking of trash, where's Tink, did you just dump her into a back alley? Or did she crawl there herself?" Elsa was furious, how could he say that he loved her?

"Elsa, this isn't you, you're just hurt, I get it, but please, calm down."

Just then, Elsa's phone shrilled and she snapped it open, "What."

An unfamiliar voice was heard, "Having fun, Elsa?"

"Who is this?"

"Oh you know, the one who told you not to show the note to anybody, but you showed Jack?"

"Pitch." Elsa said through gritted teeth.

"Ah yes, the sound of my name is just delightful, now tootles, have fun." And the line was dead.

"Did you tell Pitch that you saw the note he gave me?" Elsa asked, turning back to Jack.

Jack took out a chair and sat down, "Yeah."

"For fucks sakes!" Usually Elsa didn't swear, but this time, Jack was such an idiot, "Why! Can't you read, now he's probably going to get back at you. For Pete's sake!"

"Calm down, I gave him a good beating."

Now that Elsa looked at Tink's pretty boy, he had scratches on his face and a bruise on his neck. _No, I can't ask if he's alright, that means I still care, and I don't._

"Well now he's probably going to come after me, or even worse, Anna." Elsa sighed, resisting the urge to ask if he was okay.

Jack looked Elsa in the eyes, "You're not even going to ask how I am?"

Elsa turned away, red creeping up her face, "I do not care if you are alright, but care if Anna is alright."

"Are you sure? Look me in the eye and say it," Jack whispered, tilting Elsa's face towards him.

Elsa blinked up at the guy standing in front of her, the guy she was in love with, the guy she thought she would spend the rest of her life with, the guy who hurt her badly, "I do not care."

_But did I hurt him badly too? Since I didn't believe him when he told me to stay away from Pitch? _Was what one side of her mind thought, the other side thought the complete opposite, _yes, but he doesn't have to treat me like I'm four, I can handle myself and Pitch. _But deep down, she knew she needed Jack.

Jack threw his hands up and laughed a cold laugh, "Well I guess it's settled then, if you do not wish for your prince to be around anymore, he will be taking his leave."

And with that, he bowed and walked away, pulling out his phone as he did.

"Probably to text Tink…" Elsa muttered, turning the opposite direction, but surprisingly, she didn't find Eric, it looked like he had left, "There goes the other…"

Elsa pulled out her phone and texted Anna:

_E: Are you safe Anna? _

Elsa walked up to Moonbucks and ordered a hot chocolate; she pulled out a chair and sat down, her phone dinged.

_A: I'm fine, Elsa, did you get anything out of Eric?_

_E: Nope, he left as soon as I saw Jack. _

_A: Whoa… _

Just as Elsa was about to send her text, her phone rang with Anna's ringtone, "Anna, why do you need to call?"

"So you saw Jack?" Elsa heard Olaf ask.

"Uhm, yeah, where are you guys?" Elsa asked, looking around for them.

"We're near Books & Bins," Anna said, then she heard her whisper, "Guys, is that Jack?"

As soon as she heard his name, she had to know exactly what was happening, "Is it Jack? I'm coming right over."

"Okay okay, hurry though, I think they're about to leave," Anna said into the phone.

Elsa ended the call and picked up her hot chocolate and ran south, towards Books & Bins. B&B wasn't particularly far from the food court, but it took a good five minutes to run there. Elsa had looked at the map in front of the main entrance as soon as they entered; she knew it would come in handy. Leftie and Righty worked extra hard to make her go faster, but she could only go so fast. As if she had been running forever, she finally could see Books & Bin's big neon sign and let out a relieved sigh, _finally._

Elsa looked around desperately for the others, and Punzie's golden hair caught her attention. She jogged over and bent over her knees to catch her breath, "H-Hey guys."

Olaf pulled her into a tight hug and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Elsa."

Elsa looked at Olaf, "Why?"

Anna dragged her sister aside and pointed into the Moonbucks built right beside Books & Bins, and there was Jack, and Tink, all cozied up together, sharing a lemonade. All Elsa could see was the back of Jack's head, but she knew he was enjoying it, since Tink was smiling like a maniac.

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault, don't worry about it," Elsa laughed awkwardly, covering it up with a fake cough.

Olaf smiled, "We'll be here, don't worry, Jack's a jerk anyways."

Elsa nodded, but her mind was focused on one thing, _he maybe a jerk, but he's not a liar. He wouldn't lie about those words…_Then her own words came back to haunt her 'did you give him the chance to explain?'_ Well yeah, I di- no I didn't, oh dear, what if it's all a misunderstanding? What if I am the real jerk here? _

Her head was throbbing from a headache that broke loose when she saw Jack, "Hey guys, you good? Can we get going?"

"But we haven't even shopped yet!" Punzie whined.

"Fine fine, we'll go shopping," Elsa responded, rubbing her temples as she did.

"First, sweaters, then pants, okay?" Punzie exclaimed, already heading off towards the direction of Eggie's, a place where they have the best sweaters.

Elsa dragged Punzie, "Yeah, let's do something to get my mind off that jerk." But she knew that she was the real jerk here.

They entered Eggie's and the smell of new clothing hit them like a tornado. Girls everywhere were trying on sweaters and giggling about how cute the other person looked in them. Punzie ran off in all directions, looking for some sweaters to try on. Racks and racks of clothes were crowded into a small room, without enough places to let air get in and out. Annoyed staff stood around, their faces blank while telling their customer why they should buy the sweater. Music blasted, causing Elsa's headache to worsen.

"Ugh, it's so hot in here," Anna complained, waving her hand near her face.

"Well we might as well buy something," Elsa laughed, dragging Anna and Olaf into the back of the store, where the beanies where located.

Racks of beanies lined the walls, with a mirror on the far south wall. Elsa picked up a striped green and blue one and tried it on.

She shook her head and picked up another one, this time with a pom-pom on the end.

Olaf squealed, "Oh cutee!"

_Jack would definitely like this_. Elsa thought without even thinking about what she just thought.

"I'll get it then," Elsa smiled, pinching her cheeks while she was at it to give it some color.

Anna was in the corner looking at a pair of sneakers that were checkered and were way too expensive. "What cha looking at Anna?" Elsa asked, leaning over her shoulder.

"Look at these pairs of shoes, they're so cute, and if you win the draw thing, you get two passes to Terell, Coldfield, for a three nights four days trip." Anna swooned, "Plus, you get to stay in a five-star hotel named Hotel Ride, one of the best in its class."

Elsa picked up the price-tag and her jaw hung open, "One hundred-fifty dollars for a pair of shoes? What's it made of? Gold?"

Anna sighed, "Yeah, that's what I thought, but they're cute, aren't they, and it would be pretty cool to win the trip."

Elsa looked over at her sister and thought of an idea, "I have to buy this beanie, how about you and Olaf wait outside for me?"

Anna gave her a weird look but agreed, "Sure."

As soon as her sister left, Elsa grabbed the pair of shoes, her beanie, and another black beanie for Olaf since it was a two for once sale; _nobody can have too many beanies._

She jogged up to the front of the store and found Punzie already in line and slid in with her, people protested behind them but she just shrugged, "You found what you like?"

"Yes yes yes, one hundred times yes! Look at this sweater!" Punzie's eyes lit up like a child's when getting candy as she lifted up a white sweater with tribal patterns on it.

"Ohh, cute, how much?" Elsa asked, looking down at her own items, _one hundred plus the two for one sale so the beanies would be about fifty dollars total. So one fifty?_ Elsa pulled money out of her phone case and counted, she was short ten including tax. She didn't even catch Punzie saying that the sweater was sixty dollars.

"Hey Punzie, do you have a ten I could borrow?" Elsa asked, looking up from the items in her hand.

Rapunzel held out a ten and waved it around, "Here."

"Thanks, what do I owe you?" Elsa asked, counting up her money.

Punzie smiled a motherly smile, "You don't owe me anything, Elsa. I think I owe you, you're a true inspiration."

Elsa hugged Rapunzel and giggled, "Thank you,"

"Hey! Are you going to pay or what?" A man called from behind the counter, already fed up with the last customer's complaining.

"Oh, oh sorry," Elsa apologized, laying her items onto the counter and gestured for Rapunzel to follow. The cashier rung the clothing through and told them their total was $170.98. They pulled out their cash and handed over $200. They got their change of $20.02 and the man called out in a monotonous tone, "Will you be the one? I hope you are the one, if you are the one, you will win and be the one!" He handed them their receipt, "Do you have the numbers 0-8-6-4-7-3?"

Elsa scanned for the number on the top of the receipt and read out loud, "Uhm, 0-8-6-4-7-3… Yeah, we have them."

People behind them moaned and groaned, putting down the shoes and leaving the store, knowing they couldn't win the prize. The cashier pulled out two train tickets, two hotel room keys, and two four day passes to the Terell amusement park, "Thank you for playing! Hope you have fun at Terell."

Punzie squealed and took the bag of clothes, Elsa taking the train tickets and other things. They walked out, to find Olaf dancing around for Anna and Anna laughing like she did when her mother was still alive, "Olaf, are you okay?"

Olaf flushed and stopped, "I was trying to cheer up your sister."

"Oh, I know what'll cheer her up," Punzie said, pulling out the box that contained the shoes, "Here; your sister bought it for you."

Anna's eyes seemed to glow when she saw it, "Is that what I think it is?"

Elsa nodded and smiled, "You also won the draw, nice going sis," and handed over the tickets.

Anna took them from her sister and laughed, "I'll put them to good use, don't you worry…" Anna said, as if she had a plan.

"Phew, I'm out of shape, let's leave, that's enough shopping for one day," Punzie said, pretending to wipe off sweat from her forehead.

"You went to one store…" Olaf pointed out.

"Oh shut it, I'm tired, let's leave if you guys don't need to buy anything else."

"I'm good," the three said in response to Punzie, "well then let's go !" Punzie yelled.

Olaf took out Jack's keys and started the car, just in case it was cold outside. The four made their way out the main entrance and Olaf asked, "Where is Eric anyways?"

"You'll see him soon, don't worry…" Elsa sighed, stepping carefully to avoid slipping.

Olaf unlocked the car and jumped into the driver's seat, "Ah, well, this should be fun."

Elsa took shotgun again and Anna and Punzie were forced into the back again, but this time, they didn't complain. As soon as Olaf put the car into drive, they were fast asleep. Elsa looked at the time on the car's radio and it read 4:30, _already 4:30, whoa._ Elsa thought to herself, looking out the window. A familiar song played on the radio, lulling Elsa to sleep before the song even reached the chorus. Olaf smiled and thought _ah yes, a quiet drive back, I love it. _

Anna was woken up by Punzie shaking her awake, again, "Anna, wake up, we're back at the university."

Anna's eyes fluttered open and she wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth, "Hmm, I don't want to walk all the way back up…"

Rapunzel thrust her phone at Anna and said, "Call Kristoff, he would gladly pick you up."

Anna called him without thinking and said, "Kristoff baby, can you pick me up from Section E, row 4? I'm tired…"

Anna nodded after Kristoff said something and shut the phone. Moments later, Kristoff jogged up towards the Jeep and Punzie passed Anna to him, "She's all yours."

At that time, Elsa had already truged past the parking lot and had come off the elevators when she saw Jack, "H-Hey Jack."

Jack looked around, as if pretending to not to have heard her, shrugged and walked into the elevator.

Elsa was shocked; _did he just ignore my existence? _

She brushed it away, and made her way back to her dorm. Maybe she was too quiet? She took the key out of her phone case, yes; she keeps everything there, and opened the door. Without even bothering to shower, Elsa climbed into bed, knowing that when said that he would be taking his leave, he meant forever. Tears fell from her blue eyes, wetting her pillow as she cried softly into it.

**(Thanks so much for the positive feedback guys, omg. You're amazing. And yes, I will keep writing, don't worry :) )**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: (Whenever I type or say '22', I hear Taylor Swift singing in my head omg.) Makeup or Breakup?

A familiar hand shook Elsa by the shoulder, and whispered, "Elsa, hey, Angel."

Elsa's vision was blurry, her mind fuzzy, as if she was hung-over, "Hmm?"

Her eyes finally focused and they showed Jack, standing in front of her, his calm eyes looking down at her, "Elsa, listen to me."

_Oh, I'm dreaming of Jack? I guess I could listen, _Elsa thought, "I'm listening."

"I don't want to leave you, but I don't have a choice, I have to protect you, I swore on my life, Elsa. I can't let anything happen to you," Jack whispered, kneeling down next to her bed.

Elsa sat up dizzily, "Mmm, Jack, don't be silly."

"Shh, Angel," Jack brushed his thumb across Elsa's bottom lip, "I mean it, Elsa, Pitch is out to get you, believe me, I love you, don't forget."

Elsa brushed Jack's hair back from his forehead, "This is a wonderful dream, I won't forget, don't worry."

Jack reached behind his head to unhook the silver chain he wore all the time under his clothes, "Take this, and don't forget." Elsa bent her head to give Jack access to her neck as Jack hooked the chain around Elsa's neck.

She reached up to touch it, the chain burning the tip of her fingers, "Jack, why do you have to leave me?"

"Shh, Angel, go back to sleep, you'll be alright." Jack planted a swift kiss on her forehead and stood up, "Good night."

And he was leaving.

"Jack, Jack, come back." Elsa tried reaching out to stop Jack from leaving, but Jack just turned around, smiled his charming smile, and stepped out of the room.

Sleep threatened to take over Elsa but she refused to fall back asleep, the dream danced inches away from her fingertips. Her vision swayed, drifting on the edge of sleep and being awake. Elsa finally gave up and let the darkness of sleep consume her.

—

Rapunzel woke up to the shuffling of footsteps, "What are you pacing about so early in the morning?" She looked at the clock: 7:55, "Oh for crying out loud, it's a Sunday and it's only 7:55, why are you up!?"

Elsa turned around to face Rapunzel, "Rapunzel, do you recall Jack entering the dorm last night?"

Rapunzel noticed that Elsa's eyes were masked over with panic, "You okay, Elsa?"

She descended the tiny ladder and walked over to Elsa, holding her arms, "No, I'm not. I dreamt of Jack…" Elsa stuttered, "In the dream, he gave me his silver chain, a-and when I woke up, it was on my neck, the chain!"

Elsa took the chain out of her nightgown and showed it to her, "See, I don't think it was a dream… I think he managed to get in here and give it to me, making me think it was a dream…"

"Babe, you're overreacting, there's no way he could of without us noticing," Rapunzel reassured her.

Just then, Anna sat up, and stretched out her hands above her hands, and made that noise that everybody makes when they woke up, "What's with all the noise in the morning?"

"Your sister is going crazy," Rapunzel turned to look at Anna, "She always had that silver chain, right?"

Anna stepped off of her couch-bed and padded over towards her shaken up sister, and examined the chain, "Hm, nope, Elsa doesn't usually wear chains like that, it looks like a man's, where'd you get it sis?"

Elsa shot Rapunzel the I-told-you-so look and sighed, "See, Jack did come into the dorm last night."

"Wait, I'm so confused, Jack, was here?" Anna asked, looking more confused than a lost baby bear.

Rapunzel sighed, "I guess, your sister claims that he talked to her and gave her the chain."

"There's no way…. It's not possible, it can't…" Elsa whispered.

Anna and Rapunzel exchanged a look and they both knew what the other girl was thinking: Jack was going to get it.

"Hey sis, how about you rest, we'll go get you some," Anna stuttered, "Hot chocolate, and we can watch a movie after?" They needed a reason to leave the dorm, while Elsa stayed in it.

Elsa hesitated, she wanted to know if that really wasn't a dream, but she also didn't want to. She wanted to hold onto the words that Jack said, the words that he might have sincerely meant, "Yeah, sure, get some ice-cream too, I haven't had some in so long."

Rapunzel didn't even bother changing out of her tank top and sweatpants, nor did Anna, so the two girls left the room, with two objectives in mind: 1) To give Jack a taste of his own medicine, and 2) To get some hot chocolate after Jack.

They rushed out of their room, leaving Elsa in their dorm wrapped in her blanket, staring blankly at the TV that was showing a maudlin movie about how a boy and a girl who fall in love but cannot be together. They reached the guy's dorm at about 8 and rapped on the door loudly, not caring if they were awake or not.

Kristoff opened the door moments later, his hair still a mess and said, "Morning, I assume you're here to beat up Jack?"

"What gives you that idea?" Anna asked, her lips urging her to plant them on Kristoff's.

Kristoff's lips were also thinking the same thing and he leaned down and kissed her, "Because if I did what he did to Elsa, Elsa would definitely beat me up."

Rapunzel dragged Anna off Kristoff and stormed into the dorm, "Jack Frost, you better get your ass out here before I find it and beat the living hell out of it."

To her surprise, Jack was on the bottom bunk, head in his hands, "Beat me up, I deserve it."

Anna walked up to Jack calmly, and then she pulled at his collar forcing him to look at her, "Jack, do you know what you're doing to my sister? She has about had it with you and your games."

Jack eyes were clouded with pain, "I know, that's why I decided to do what I did last night; she would only listen to me if she thought it was a dream…"

"Well thanks to you, she's all freaked out because you decided to enter her life again, even though you said you were picking up your sore ass and leaving it!" Rapunzel yelled from behind Anna.

"Hey ladies, easy," Flynn said, who had just showered and was topless, "He's having a rough time."

Usually, Rapunzel would have thrown herself into Flynn's arms but this time, she was too worried about Elsa, "He's having a hard time? Have you seen Elsa?"

Anna released Jack and glared at Flynn.

"Yes, they're both going through bad times, but I think they have to realize who's really at fault here, and who they should be angry at." Flynn said calmly, drying his hair that was long due for a haircut.

"Me, they should be angry at me, they're not doing anything wrong, they have the right to do this, Flynn. You saw how badly I hurt Elsa…" Jack's voice was shaking.

Flynn walked over to Jack and patted his back, "Man, this is so complicated. Did you tell them the full story yet?"

"No, I haven't thought about telling them…" Then it hit him, they shouldn't be mad at each other, they should be mad at whoever caused them to be like this, and it was Pitch.

"If it's the reason why you're acting like this, Jack Frost. I do not care, but I'm sure someone else might…" Anna hinted, taking a seat on a green rolly-chair.

Jack took the hint and jogged up to the door, "Does she want anything?"

"You," was the reply he got.

As soon as his foot touched the hallway floor, he broke out into a full out sprint. He couldn't lose another second knowing that they could be together again. Knowing that he could drop the act with Tink, he ran at full pace, glad that there weren't many people he could run into. He burst into room 316 and found Elsa curled up on the floor.

"Anna? Rapunzel? Is that you?" Elsa said quietly, not looking up.

Jack sucked in his breath, "No, it's me."

At the sound of his voice, Elsa sat up abruptly and stared, "Why are you here?"

"To set things straight," Jack whispered.

"Didn't you say you were going to leave my life? I do not understand why you are still in it," Elsa said, not wanting to believe him after all the times he lied to her.

Jack inched closer towards Elsa, but Elsa followed suite and slid back, "Yes, I know what I said, but if I could rewind time, I would take it back."

"But you cannot, so therefor, you cannot take it back."

"Yes, but I can fix the problems I have created," Jack said, inching a step closer. This time, Elsa didn't move.

Elsa sighed, "Continue."

Jack inched closer with every word he said, "Look, you know how I gave Pitch a good beating? Well after that, he had said that he would hurt Anna if I didn't do whatever Tink wanted me to," by now, Jack was beside Elsa, looking down at her, "I don't know what's going on between Pitch and Tink, but I feel like Tink is using him. But on another note, Tink has always wanted to date me right? So she said to go out with her if I didn't want Anna to get hurt.

"And of course I didn't want Anna to get her, she's your sister, so I agreed to Tink and decided to go along with her play. I thought she would have dropped it by now, since she knows I have no feelings for her and that whatever she does, it's not going to change the way I feel about you."

Elsa looked up at Jack, unblinking, "So you're telling me, that Tink and Pitch blackmailed you into going out with Tink?"

Jack nodded, as he was about to sit down, Elsa stopped him, "Then why did I see you kissing her? Why were you hanging out with her? Did she force you to do that too?"

"The kiss meant nothing, Elsa, you know that." Jack said, leaning against their bunk bed.

"Means nothing? Cuz that kiss looked pretty damn passionate to me," Elsa countered.

Jack ran his hand through his hair, "It's nothing, I promise."

"I feel like I'm just some puppet you're using to use all your jerk-moves on and then you're going to move onto Tink…" Elsa whispered, not wanting to know if it was true or not.

"You really think that, Elsa?" Jack asked, sitting down even though Elsa had stopped him once already.

"Yes, I do Jack."

Jack growled, "It sounds like you're saying 'I do' when we're getting married."

Elsa glared at Jack, "Don't change the subject."

"Yes yes, anyways. The kiss really meant nothing, it was just the mere contact of skin to skin, it had no feelings behind it," Jack said quietly, looking over at Elsa sideways, causing his hair to fall to the left.

"Then why did you pull her closer towards you by the waistband of her jeans, I thought I was special…" Elsa voice dropped at the end.

Jack shifted in his spot, "What?"

She could hear the smile in his voice and looked up, "I thought I was special, why did you do the things that you do to me to her?"

Jack leaned forward and kissed Elsa, "I never did this." He held her neck in his left hand and held her hand in his right, "Nor did I do this," he said onto her lips.

Elsa couldn't pull away, the fireworks of joy were coming back, and they were real, it wasn't a dream. She interlocked her fingers with his and gave into the kiss. Jack deepened it, as if he needed it to survive. They sat there, lips on each other, but this time, there were feelings behind it.

"Jack…" Elsa whispered.

Jack didn't move.

"Jack," Elsa said louder, trying to push him away.

Jack released her, "Yes?"

"So are you mine now, or are you still Tink's?" Elsa asked warily.

Jack stood up, and Elsa saw that is eyes weren't the bright cheerful blue anymore, they were the color of an ocean that held many secrets, "Tink's…"

"Tink's. If you're Tink's why are you here?" Elsa demanded.

"I-I just had to tell you, you have to believe me, Elsa." Jack said quietly.

"Believe you? What should I believe? The fact that you're in love with me? Or the fact that you're still Tink's even after those things you did to me?" Elsa backed away from Jack, feeling squished into a tight space.

Jack took a step and Elsa held out her hand, "Don't come any closer."

"Elsa please, you have to believe me, I have things I can't tell you, you have to trust me." Jack pleaded.

Elsa scoffed, "Things you can't tell me and you can tell Tink?"

Jack looked down at the wooden floor, "I don't have to tell her, because she set it up."

"Jack, if you want me to believe you, tell me why you're still with Tink," Elsa whispered, "And not with me…"

Jack turned away, "I can't." _I have to protect your sister_, he wanted to say, but he knew that if he did, Anna would definitely get hurt. Pitch was watching.

"Why can't you!" Elsa's voice cracked.

_I have to protect you, and your sister. _Jack didn't reply he walked out of the room with doubt in his mind; _did I do the right thing? _

Elsa was shocked, how could he just leave like that?

_Oh right, he belongs to Tink now._

**(TORTURE YOU GUYS MUHAHAHA)**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Finally.

**(Oh my gosh, you guys sound like you're in so much pain. I'm so sorry, but hey, you'll just feel better when they actually make up. Or will they?) **

Jack walked out of Elsa's dorm, feeling as if he had done the wrong thing. He staggered around aimlessly, not knowing what to do anymore. He couldn't go back to his dorm; the truth would be yelled at him. He decided he would go outside and cool off for a bit, his only comfort place when he fought with Elsa.

As soon as Jack opened the main doors, a rush of cold air hit him, causing his hair to be brushed back from his forehead. A layer of white snow had settled over the campus, snow still falling gently from the grey clouds above. He stepped out; leaving faint footprints in the snow that would be covered up by soon in a matter of minutes. Tiny snowflakes flew everywhere, but not around Jack, as if even the snowflakes were hating on him.

Jack looked up into the grey clouds; the clouds seemed to reflect what he was feeling on the inside at the moment. _Why have I done wrong?_ Jack thought to himself, letting the cold seep into his clothes. Jack imagined what it would be like if they hadn't fought, if they were still on good terms with each other.

He imagined Elsa sticking out her hands and trying to catch the snowflakes that were falling, and he would be laughing and thinking about how cute she was. And then they would fall onto the snow, laughing about something that the other person would have done, and stayed there for a while, until their body heat would melt the snow underneath them. They would look into each other's eyes and then giggle. Then Jack would have leaned over and kissed her, Elsa would have kissed him back, softly at first, but then they would deepen it, needing each other.

After that, Elsa would stare into Jack's eyes, he would smile and Elsa would smile her beautiful smile. Then they would walk back into the university where they would warm up in his dorm. After they were warmed, Jack would escort Elsa back towards her dorm and kiss her goodnight.

The thoughts of Elsa and himself bounced around in his head, teasing him, mocking him. Without noticing, tears had formed and had started to fall from Jack's eyes. He reached up to brush them away, not wanting to get himself down, _I can do this, it's for Elsa. _

That's what one side of him thought, but the other half, the not so logical half thought: _But what if what I'm doing is wrong, and I'm just playing right into Pitch's hands? _Jack flopped down onto the snow, imagining Elsa beside him, laughing and cheerful, the girl he had fallen in love with. Cold covered his fingertips, tears still falling from his eyes. He brought his arm up to cover his eyes, sobbing quietly, breaking the silence of the cold night. He didn't even notice the sound of crunching snow as someone approached him.

"Having fun, _Jack_?" A voice colder than the winter night asked.

Jack rubbed his eyes and sat up, snow falling from his shoulders, "Pitch, what do you want? Haven't you done enough?"

Pitch laughed a cold laugh, but it seemed forced, "For you to suffer is what I want. Remember when you took Ursula from me?"

"I've already told yo-" Jack tried saying, but Pitch interrupted him.

"I don't care about your excuse; she would have never done that. Stop lying, Jack Frost."

Jack sighed, standing up, and brushed the snow from his pants, "Believe what you want, but I will not be your puppet forever."

He had turned to leave, but Pitch's voice made him turn around, "Would you like your _friend_'s sister to get hurt?"

"Don't. Touch. Anna." Jack snapped.

"Oh I won't be touching that piece of filth, don't you worry," Pitch snickered.

Without thinking, Jack's eyes moved to look at Elsa's dorm window. The lights were out, so they were probably asleep, "What do you want from me Pitch?"

"Pain, fear," Pitch snarled.

"I'm already doing whatever Tink wants, what more do you need from me?" Jack's voice was calm, but his eyes gave away his fear.

Pitch laughed, "Oh Jackie, you're so silly."

'Jackie' the name his foster parents called him when he was a child, "Don't call me that…"

"I can call you whatever the hell I would like. Don't you worry, Jackie, my plan will be completed, and you will live your life alone and not being able to live with yourself."

Jack turned around and whispered, "I won't let it happen."

He walked off, leaving Pitch standing in the cold winter night, laughing by himself. Jack had left not wanting to show Pitch his fear, but he was shaken up by all the words Pitch had said to him.

—

"What's taking him so long?" Rapunzel asked impatiently.

Flynn nuzzled her hair and replied, "They're probably doing something unspeakable."

Anna looked up at Kristoff, Kristoff's face was bright red, "Hehe, you're so cute."

Kristoff wrapped his muscular arms around Anna's tiny frame and said, "Should someone go check on Elsa though. I have a feeling…"

Flynn gave Kristoff curious look, "A feeling of what?"

"I don't know, because isn't it kind of weird Jack isn't back yet? It's been like, an hour almost…"

"Babe, don't scare me like that…" Anna said worriedly.

Kristoff sighed, "Fine, I'll go check on her, you three stay here."

Kristoff stood up carefully to avoid hitting Anna and headed out the door. The university halls were quiet, a few students sat on benches finishing homework, and store owners were starting to close up shop. He headed towards room 316, questions swarming his head. _Was she okay? Was Jack with her? Did they make up? _

Kristoff knocked lightly on the wooden door, waiting for a response.

There wasn't one.

"Elsa?" Kristoff asked, hoping for a response this time.

There still wasn't one.

"Elsa, it's me. Kristoff," this time he asked louder.

Still no response.

Now Kristoff was getting worried, "Elsa, are you in there?"

There was a silence, followed by the shuffling of footsteps, then the door opened to reveal a red-eyed and messy-haired Elsa.

"C-Come in," She said meekly.

He walked into the room, tissues were everywhere, and chocolate boxes were sprawled everywhere on the wooden floor.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Kristoff asked, looking at the opposite of the strong Elsa he first met.

Elsa crawled back into her bottom bunk and whispered, "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine."

"Nothing's wrong? You're never like this Elsa, please tell me, I'm worried about you," Kristoff approached her carefully.

Elsa sat up and warped the blanket around her, "Do you know the feeling when you thought that someone would do anything for you, but then they end up not doing anything for you?"

Kristoff sat down on the edge of the bed, the bed squeaked from his weight, "Yeah, I know that feeling."

"Well then you know exactly how I'm feeling right now." Elsa sighed.

"I'm not going to say what you're thinking is correct or incorrect, but, Elsa, think about it, didn't he say he would always be there to protect you? And that he would always be there for you?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah, he did, but I do not understand how being with Tink is going to protect me," Elsa pulled the blanket around herself tighter.

Kristoff chuckled, "Ah yes, but is that the full story? Is he being with Tink for a reason, maybe the reason is that he has to protect you, or someone you love…?"

Elsa looked at Kristoff, "What are you trying to tell me?"

"Nothing, it's not my place to tell you this, Elsa, its Jack's. I know he came to talk to you, and judging by that facts that he's not here and you look like a mess, it didn't go well."

"It didn't indeed… I probably shouldn't have said some of the things that I did to him."

Kristoff nodded and got up off the bed, "Well I'll be off, and give the poor guy a chance, his life is already so screwed up."

Elsa thought, _I should, shouldn't I? If I was in love with someone, as long as they're happy, I'll be happy, right? _"Thanks, Kristoff. Where is Jack anyways?"

"I haven't seen him…" And with that, he left the room, which gave Elsa an opportunity to think.

_Kristoff hasn't seen him? Where did he go after he left my room?_ Were the two main questions dancing around in her mind. She got up off the bed and padded towards the drawers, and pulled out a black sweater and leggings. Elsa grabbed her phone from the desk and some cash, just in case, and stuffed it into her large pocket in her sweater.

Elsa locked the door behind her and set out to find Jack and make up with him. It was about nine o'clock, _and we have class tomorrow._ Elsa sighed, wishing she would find Jack somewhere and that he would forgive her. She peeled her eyes for him, but couldn't detect his presence anywhere. Outside maybe, she thought, and headed over to the main doors of the Arendalle University.

Cold air smacked her in the face, but she could care less, she glanced around for Jack. And there he was, huddled in a corner outside, in -20 degrees Celsius with only his blue sweater on.

She raced over to the boy she loves and cried, "Jack! Jack, what are you doing out here?"

Jack's eyes were closed, his body frozen stiff, "Oh Jack…"

Elsa took one arm over her shoulder and tried dragging him inside, "Jack wake up, Jack please."

Once they got inside, Elsa speed-dialed Anna and told her to come to the main entrance quickly. She set Jack on a bench and took off her sweater and laid it over him, leaving her with only a tank top on. Elsa held Jack's cold hands in hers and prayed that he was alright.

"J-Jack, I'm so sorry I doubted you, please wake up. I forgive you, please Jack. I love you," Elsa sobbed.

Jack didn't move a muscle.

"Jack, wake up, please Jack. I don't care what you do after, just please wake up," Elsa's tears dropped onto his sweater, leaving dark spots wherever they dropped.

Jack's hand twitched ever so slightly in Elsa's.

"Jack?" She rubbed her eyes and stared at Jack.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled, with Rapunzel, Flynn and Kristoff behind her.

Elsa looked up from Jack and said, "Jack... He's frozen stiff."

Flynn ran up beside his best friend and stared, "Jack, don't be playing games with me now…" His voice was steady, but there was obvious fear behind it.

Rapunzel patted her boyfriend on his back and told him it would be okay, but everyone knew it wouldn't if he didn't wake up soon.

"Where'd you find him?" Kristoff asked calmly.

Elsa sniffled, "O-Outside, he was huddled in a corner, I don't know why he was there…"

Kristoff chuckled, "Oh Jack, you silly mother fucker."

"Why are you laughing? What if he doesn't wake up?" Anna cried, slapping Kristoff on the shoulder.

"He always goes out to cool down when he fights with you, Elsa," Kristoff turned to Elsa, "He always ends up coming back feeling like a Popsicle but this is a first."

"He always does this?" Elsa never knew. She glanced down at the boy who kept secrets and tortured himself for the sake of the girl he claims to love.

Flynn added, "Yup, sometimes he'll come back a few hours before class starts, he wouldn't try to warm up either. He would just torture himself with thoughts of what he'd done wrong."

"Mhmm," Kristoff muttered, "He would talk in his sleep about how much he regrets doing what he's done to you, Elsa"

"Enough guys, you don't need to go telling secrets about me because you think I'm dead," Jack said, taking his hand out of Elsa's.

"Jack!" Elsa yelled, wrapping her skinny arms around him, "Oh thank god you're okay."

Jack didn't return the hug, "Elsa."

"Man, stop putting up the act, just give in," Flynn sighed, his lips curling to form a slight smile.

Jack glared at his roommate and thought, _this act is getting tiresome, but I cannot give in, _"Elsa, get off me."

Elsa was shocked, "Jack?"

Anna walked up to Jack, pushing her sister away, her face calm. She raised her arm and swung at Jack's cheek.

Jack reached up to touch the red spot Anna left on his cheek, "What th-"

"I've had enough of you, you always think that what you're doing is right, have you even thought of Elsa?" Anna yelled.

Elsa tried calming her down, "Anna, calm down."

Anna ignored her sister, "I bet you haven't. All you think is about what _you_ have to do to protect _yourself. _I thought you loved her!"

Jack had to stay calm; he couldn't let them know the full story, "Not true."

"Not true? Not true!? Then what is the truth, wait, I don't think you even know what that word means, all you've ever done has told Elsa lies!" Anna knew what she was doing was wrong, what she was saying was wrong, but she knew Jack was hiding something, and she was going to push his buttons until he snapped.

"I've never told her a single lie," Jack's lips formed a tight line.

"I think the biggest lie you've told her is the fact that you like her," Anna cried.

_Stay calm, I can't let her push my buttons, _Jack thought to himself, "Anna, calm down."

"Don't. Tell. Me. To. Calm. Down." Anna snapped.

Kristoff, Flynn and Elsa felt the tension in the air, and decided it would be best to stay out of this conversation.

"Anna, you don't know what you're talking about." Jack breathed, trying to keep his cool.

"Then why don't you shed some light on this situation? Back up your lies."

"They're not lies if I can back them up," Jack's hand turned into fists.

"Well you obviously can't back up your **lies** so therefor, I was right." Anna faked a look of victorious, just to piss him off even more.

"All I do is think about myself? If all I thought is myself then we wouldn't be in this damned situation. I'm trying to protect her, do you know how hard that is?" Jack was about to lose it.

Anna laughed, "Pretty easy, since your definition of protection is dumping her and moving on to Tink in record time."

"Yeah, that is my definition, because if I don't date Tink, she's going to make Pitch go after you, don't be so stupid. If you weren't Elsa's sister, I wouldn't even bother going out with Tink. Elsa loves you, so therefor I have to protect you and your sister.

"Protecting your sister is hard enough since so many people are going after me _and_ are going to go after Elsa _because_ of me. But I also have to protect you. If Elsa loses you, she would be heartbroken, and it's easier to lose me, since I'm just some other guy, than a sister." Jack sighed, he had to let them know, there was no point in lying to them now.

"Look, Elsa, when I read the note Pitch gave to you, I thought you would tell me what he wanted but you didn't, since you were so scared of him. So after I called it off with you, I set out to find him. When I did find him, I gave him a good beating, but as did he. He was still trying to get back at me for what I did with Ursula. But I think Tink is behind all this.

"When I asked Pitch what he wanted from me so he wouldn't harm you or your sister, he told me to go out with Tink. Which didn't make sense because I thought they were dating, but I agreed, Tink told me I had to stop any contact with you, or else she would make Pitch go after me. I also agreed. At first, I wasn't very interested, but she started threatening me." Jack sucked in his breath, looking down at his brown jeans.

"She threatened she would make Pitch do unspeakable things to Anna, I don't know why there were so stuck on hurting Anna. Until it hit me, if they hurt Anna, then Elsa would be hurt too, but I realized too late. Tink was mad at me because I didn't show much feeling when I was 'dating' her. So she told me that she had sent Pitch to go do some 'things' to Anna."

Anna held tight onto Kristoff's sweater, Kristoff's protective arm wrapped around her waist, "Don't worry…"

Jack continued with his confession, "I begged her to stop Pitch, so we made a deal. We would date for real until winter break rolls around, and that I wasn't allowed to speak to you, Elsa. I agreed, since I didn't want Anna hurt. Tink also said that if I told you, she would know and would hurt Anna even worse. She had people watching, all the time.

"When I told you that I had to leave last night, I risked getting caught, but I had to at least make some things clear, even though it didn't go well. I was so confused, I didn't know what I had to do, and I didn't know if I was making the right choice."

Jack turned to his roommates and smiled an apology but his smile was full of pain, "I couldn't tell you guys because I couldn't risk Tink going after you guys too."

Flynn sniffled, touched by what Jack did, "Man, we're grown men, we can defend ourselves, you could have told us, you wouldn't have to go through that alone."

Kristoff smiled at Jack, "Yeah, next time, pull something like this and I'll make sure you die of hypothermia."

Jack laughed a weak laugh, and looked over to Elsa, who had tears running down her cheeks, "Elsa, I'm so sorry, forgive me?"

Elsa wiped her tears and stepped forward towards Jack, held his cold face in her even colder hands and kissed him. She pushed him against herself, needing him.

The four looked around awkwardly, not knowing what to do in a situation like this.

Jack cupped the back of Elsa's neck and returned the kiss, smiling onto her lips, "I'll take that as a yes."

Elsa laughed, tears still running down her cheek, "I'm sorry I didn't let you explain, I should have trusted you."

"I wouldn't have trusted myself either if I was in your place, it's okay," Jack looked at Elsa, who was grinning like a little girl.

"Get a room!" A familiar voice yelled out from behind them.

They turned around to see Hiccup standing a few feet away, they waved him over and he jogged over in his bunny-slippers.

"What's the occasion?" Hiccup asked, looking from Elsa all the way down the line to Kristoff.

Elsa laughed, wiping her tears away, "Nothing, everything is alright."

"But seriously, get a room, I do not enjoy seeing you two make out in the middle of the halls when I leave my dorm to get some…" Hiccup hesitated, "things…" He finished.

Punzie laughed, "What kind of things are you getting?"

Hiccup blushed crimson, "N-None of your business!" And dashed off in the direction of the pharmacy that was open 24/7.

Everybody had the same thing in mind: _He was doing something with Merida._

Flynn giggled, "Looks like he got a room."

**(HOW DO YOU FEEL GUYS? THEY MADE UP, BUT I MIGHT PUT IN A PLOT TWIST AGAIN, OHHH. No I'm just kidding; I won't torture you guys anymore. I know the feeling, it sucks. Thanks so much for reading, and oh yeah, would you guys mind if I made Elsa and Jack frickle-frackle? Tell me in the reviews for future reference :D) **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The Worst Had Passed, For Now.

**(You guys better savor this chapter, because I have something in mind that would have killed me if I was reading this omg.) And sorry it's so short, I apologize! **

Elsa woke up in a pool of her own sweat. _Only a dream, _she assured herself, the horrible dream still vivid in her memory.

In her dream, Jack hadn't woken up; he hadn't sat up and made his joke about being dead. Because in her dream, it wasn't a joke. He was frozen stiff, unmoving. They had there for a few more moments, hoping he would wake up, but after another long and unmoving minute, they knew they had to call the hospital.

In the dream, they wouldn't have walked back, talking about all the stupid things Jack does when they fight. They wouldn't have joked about how Elsa should stop hurting Jack. The boys wouldn't have dropped off the girls at their dorm, and certainly wouldn't have said their good nights, each girl getting a kiss.

_Snap out of it! _Elsa thought to herself, waving her hand in furious motions above her head to wave the bad dream away.

"Flies so early in the morning?" A voice called from the doorway.

Elsa turned to see Jack leaning on the side of her door, she hadn't even heard him open it, "Jack, oh no, good morning."

Jack walked lazily towards Elsa and smiled, "Morning."

"What are you doing here so early?" She asked, crawling out of bed and looking around, "Where's Anna and Punzie?"

"They're gone, they told me to come pick you up," Jack laughed, "And it's not early, it nine."

Elsa glanced at the clock as she pulled out a blue blouse and black jeans, "Oh crap, it's already nine?"

Jack nodded, taking a seat on Elsa's bed. She scrambled into the bathroom with clothes in hand and said, "Give me five."

He looked around the room, admiring all of Rapunzel's paintings, _holy hell, how am I supposed to Elsa that I still can't be with her full yet._

"This is so hard," he groaned, running his hand along Elsa's bed sheet.

"What is?" Elsa asked, emerging from the bathroom, and headed towards the vanity.

_It would be easier to tell her in public so she won't freak out, wait, who am I kidding, she'll be a sass master anywhere, _"Look Elsa, we still can't fully be together."

Elsa stopped in mid-action as she was braiding her hair, leaving her bangs out, "Oh?"

Jack stood up, walking behind Elsa so that when he talked, she felt his breath on her neck, "Yeah, not yet. But look, we can still hangout."

"Well, that's good to hear," Elsa said, smoothing out her hair, making eye contact with Jack in the mirror.

They locked eyes for a moment, before Elsa broke away, "Elsa, don't worry, I won't kiss or do anything with Tink anymore, the most I'll do is hold hands with her. I promise."

"Pinky promise," Elsa confirmed, turning around and sticking out her pinky.

Jack laughed a hearty laugh and wrapped his pinky around hers, "Pink promise."

To his surprise, Elsa wrapped her skinny arms around him and squeezed, "Thank god you're here, and alive."

Jack rubbed the top of Elsa's head and whispered, "Of course I am."

"Don't do something so rash next time!" Elsa said strictly, looking up at Jack.

Jack seized the moment and planted a kiss on Elsa's lips, "Well we should get going to class."

"Right… Class…" Elsa dreaded, releasing Jack and running over to her bed and grabbing her bag, "Oh right, your notebook, I have it."

She took out the blue coiled notebook and handed it over, her face with a hint of blush, "I saw what you wrote in there."

Jack flushed and took it with unsteady hands, "Thanks, I thought I had lost it, but you didn't read all of it right? Like the poems near the end?"

"There were poems! Whoa, this is something I want to see!" Elsa exclaimed, attempting to get the notebook back.

Jack brought it up over Elsa's head, out of her reach, "No can do, Angel, it's mine."

Elsa fake pouted as they headed out the door, she locked the door behind them, tucking the key into her bag, and asked "Did we have homework?"

"Yeah, we had to do some presentation on why taxes are important." Jack teased clutching the notebook close as they passed some students.

Elsa groaned, "They aren't important, so what the hell does he want from us?"

"I'm teasing, Snowflake, we didn't have anything, don't worry."

"First Angel now Snowflake, make up your mind man." Elsa teased, rummaging through her bag for her strawberry yogurt granola bar that she had put in there last night.

"You, I choose you." He replied, taking Elsa's free hand in his.

Students buzzed around them, store owners were ready for the rush of students, teachers were nowhere in sight. Which was a meaning that they were late. Elsa unwrapped her granola bar and took a big bite into it.

Elsa squeezed his hand and sighed, "I'm glad we can at least hold hands."

He kissed her cheek and the two walked towards their business class.

—

_Same old, same old,_ was what both of them thought when the Saving Bell, the bell that signified that the class was over, finally rang after an hour of lecture.

Tink immediately flung herself at Jack when the bell rang. Jack gave Elsa an apologetic look but she nodded to him that it was fine. Jack and Tink had left with the rest of the students, but Flynn, Elsa, Olaf and Sven hung out in the room till the rush of students ended and they made their way towards the café.

"Guys, the four of us, plus Jack, Anna, Kristoff and Punzie should all go skating today." Olaf said giddily.

At the sound of the word 'skate' Elsa went stiff, _oh right, they don't know about the situation with Father, _"Sounds pretty cool to me."

Flynn studied Olaf, "Are you planning something, little guy?"

Olaf giggled and looked up at Sven, "Just want to hang out with all the good people I know in life."

Sven finally spoke in his deep voice, "How about tonight at 8?"

"You sure you're not going to ditch us in the middle of it to have some lovey-dovey time with Sven?" Elsa teased, dragging a chair out from underneath the table and taking a seat.

Flynn went over to buy some drinks and came back with lemonade, hot chocolate, apple juice and a bottle of Pepsi.

Both Olaf and Sven flushed cherry red, "No promises?" Olaf giggled.

"Where we going at eight?" A familiar voice called from behind.

Elsa turned around to see Eric standing a few inches from her seat.

"Uhm, skating?" Elsa half asked half said.

"Oh! Eric likes skating! Can he come too?" He was trying to be funny, but it wasn't going so well.

Elsa glanced back at the others and they just shrugged, "Sure, eight tonight, ice rink."

Eric smiled and said, "See you there," and walked off towards the dorms.

"Well that was awkward…" Olaf said, giving Elsa the why'd-you-do-that-you-know-he's-bad-meat look and Elsa returned the give-him-a-chance look.

—

"You agreed to go skating?!" Anna cried, after hearing the news of their eight-man-date, "Are you out of your mind?"

Elsa hadn't told her that she invited Eric to come too.

"More dressing, less complaining," Elsa said, she was secretly happy to go skating for fun, it wasn't something she had done in a long time.

Punzie yelled from across their dorm, "Oh I can't wait to show Flynn how to skate!"

"Your time to shine, Punzie," Elsa giggled, throwing her duffel bag over her shoulder.

—

The seven of them met at eleven o'clock precise at the ice rink the university had that was owned by Elsa's father's company.

"Olaf and Sven aren't here yet," Punzie pointed out.

"Oh don't worry about them, they're off doing their own thing," Flynn hinted at them.

They all nodded in understanding: _Some lovey-dovey time. _

"And why are you here Eric?" Anna asked, glaring at her sister.

Elsa shrugged apologetically at her and said, "He wanted to skate, so why not?"

Jack took a big whiff of the rink, hoping to break the ice on the conversation, "Oh, I haven't smelled an ice rink in so long."

"I thought you played hockey?" Elsa asked, sitting down and taking off her shoes.

"I did, before I badly injured myself, I couldn't play again after that," Jack sighed, recalling the memory of his tragic accident.

Her sister sat down beside her and pulled out her skates, "You sure about this?"

Elsa gave her a reassuring smile and laced up her skates, "I wonder if I can still do a Waltz Jump."

Flynn helped Punzie with her skates, "I wonder if I can even stand."

The group laughed at Flynn's horrible ability to even stand on ice and got ready for the cold rink.

Kristoff was the first to step on the rink and exclaimed, "This is top quality ice, and this would sell for so much."

"Don't you go ripping up my daddy's ice rink," Anna warned, holding onto the ledge.

Kristoff held Anna's hands in his and laughed, "Hold onto me baby."

Flynn and Rapunzel skated off onto the far west side of the rink while Jack and Elsa stayed near the east end. Eric just roamed around, but he was mostly hovering over Elsa and Jack like an eagle getting ready to swoop down for its prey.

"Show me some tricks," Jack teased trying to ignore Eric's presence, skating around Elsa.

"I'm a little rusty since I haven't been doing any for like, a few years now," Elsa confessed, carving Jack's name into the ice with the pick of her blade.

"If you do that, it'll ruin the ice." Jack warned, stopping behind Elsa and wrapping his arms around her waist.

She twisted around, she could her hear sister giggling in the distance, probably Kristoff had did something amazing to woo her, "I'll show you a double lux."

Eric stopped and stared with wide eyes.

Jack clapped and stepped away to give Elsa some room. She breathed a heavy breath, _I can do this._ She skated for a bit around the area they were standing in, and went for it.

Everything was going well as she lifted her skate and soared into the air.

Until the landing, her pick had caught on one of the letters she had carved into the ice and tripped her; she lost balance and toppled onto the back of her head.

Jack heard a loud crack sound and rushed over to Elsa, "Elsa! Elsa are you okay?" He hoisted Elsa up in his arms and cradled her.

There was no response.

Eric was too shocked to move.

**(OH THE CLIFF HANGER, IT'S SO LATE AND I'M STILL WRITING FOR YOU GUYS, ARE YOU PROUD YET? But yeah, more tragedy, sorry my loves. Thanks for reading. And if you guys didn't like how Elsa and Jack made up, it's okay, cuz they're going to have to eventually, again.) **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The Worst is Yet to Come

**(Guyss, I have a cold so I'm trying my best to save you all from the cliff hanger, I'm so sorry. I'm all drowsy right now oh dear. And I had to do some research for this chapter so it took a little longer to update.) **

Sirens blared and stopped in front of Arendalle University, the principal was summoned, as well as some other curious students who loved sticking their noses into other people's business, Tink was among them.

Medics scrambled inside, searching for the ice rink. When some nosy students finally decided to show them the way, they found a group of students, hovering over a girl's limp body.

"Step aside!" A big burly one yelled, obviously the leader of the group.

The students cleared a path for them, but all of them still tried hovering close as the medics tried doing their work.

"Will she be okay?" Jack chocked out, staring down at the result that he had caused by telling Elsa to show him a trick.

The head medic sighed, "Maybe, how long as she been out?"

Anna replied, her voice cracking, "About ten minutes now…"

Kristoff wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Don't worry, she'll be okay."

He checked for a pulse, "Well she's alive; we have to take her back to the hospital, just to be sure everything inside is alright."

He called forth some of his minions, the fellow medics, and hoisted her up onto what looked like a rolling bench to Anna, and pushed her out of the rink out to the main entrance.

Anna held Elsa's hand in hers, running in rhythm with the rolling bench, her feet barely touching the ground. Flynn, Eric and Rapunzel followed close behind, but Jack stayed back, his head hanging low, he staggered after the others, his thoughts running wild in his head.

He was still processing what had happened, when Flynn said at him, "I think he should go…"

Jack looked up, eyes full of freight, "Where should I go?"

Anna backed Flynn up, "Yeah, I think the first person Elsa wants to see is you, Jack."

"Oh no no no no, Anna you go," Jack protested, not wanting to show his face to Elsa just yet.

Rapunzel ran behind him and shoved him towards the medic that was shifting his weight from his left leg to his right impatiently, "G-Go."

Jack knew Rapunzel was crying by how she talked and agreed, "If you guys want…"

The medic lead Jack into a small car, a private car, and drove off in the direction of the local hospital, "So you her brother?"

The ambulance carrying Elsa had already taken off.

Jack hesitated, _what were they, were they dating, or were they just friends?_ "She's… a friend."

The medic raised an eyebrow and looked in the review mirror, "Just friends? I see…"

Jack didn't reply, all he could think about was all the pain Elsa was going through at that moment. He stared out the window, naked trees swayed in the cold night, _was this how Elsa felt when I was unconscious? _

Moments later, they pulled into the parking lot, the one for staff only, and raced into the Emergency Room. The medic rushed into the back, asking where they took the recent patient and signalled to Jack to wait in the waiting room, with all the other troubled people.

He took a spot in the corner, his head hanging in his hands. The atmosphere was heavy, the feeling of anxiety everywhere. The walls were tiles that were shiny white, the place smelling of sanitizer, a smell that stung the nose. The floor was glossy, as the walls are.

A familiar hand suddenly squeezed Jack's shoulder, he looked up, surprised to see Kristoff standing over him, "Hey man, Elsa's a strong girl, and she'll get through this."

Flynn stood behind him, "Where's Anna and Rapunzel?"

"They're back at their dorm; they're not ready to be here yet…" Flynn trailed off, looking around.

Jack nodded in understanding just as a doctor came out of the back and called, "Who's family of Elsa Valentine?"

Jack stood up and the three rushed over, "Her family isn't here, we're her friends."

The doctor nodded and led them into the room where Elsa was being taken care of. Elsa was hooked onto machines that beeped ever so often. Blue and white striped curtains were swept onto the opposite side of where the boys were standing. A single plant decorated the pale room, two medium sized windows stood on opposite sides of the tiny clock.

"Is she okay?" Jack asked, rushing over to the bedside of Elsa.

The doctor looked down at his clipboard and stated, "Yes, but she might suffer from amnesia, since she hit the back of her head pretty hard."

'Amnesia' danced around in Jack's head until a headache started to bloom like flowers in the spring, "Major amnesia or just minor?"

"Well we'll just have to see," was what the doctor said as he took his leave.

Jack dragged a chair quietly over to Elsa's bedside and sat there, staring down at her, "Thank god you're okay…"

Flynn and Kristoff accompanied Jack for a while, but knew they had their own troubles back at their university, and left, thirty minutes later.

Jack rested his elbows on Elsa's bed, praying that her amnesia only stretched to what had happened at the ice rink, so that it wouldn't interfere with her daily life. But secretly, he didn't want her to forget him.

The tiny hands on the clock met each other at the top of the clock, indicating that it was a start of a new day.

Jack's eyes felt like they were made of lead, he could barely keep them open, but he had to, just in case Elsa woke up.

A voice whispered in his left ear: Sleep, sleep, it won't do any harm.

Another voice countered from his other ear: What if she wakes up?

He brushed off the obnoxious words coming from each side of him. The least he could do is stay awake to see Elsa when she wakes up.

The voice in his left ear finally took over, and sleep consumed him, plunging him into darkness.

—

Jack awoke to the sound of a steady beeping sound, _hospital. Right, I'm still here._

His head was rested on Elsa's bed; he pulled away quickly, hoping that he hadn't disturbed Elsa in any way.

Elsa was still unconscious, or sleeping, Jack couldn't tell. She didn't look as if she was in pain; she looked as if she was just sleeping.

There was a slight knock on the door and Jack rotated in his seat 180 degrees and found Anna in the doorway, holding a cup of something and a brown paper bag.

She walked over, trying to avoid eye contact with her sister, "I see you were here all night…"

Jack nodded, taking the cup, of what smelled like hot chocolate, and the brown paper bag.

Anna sighed, and stared down at her sister, "Has she woken up?"

Jack shook his head, taking a bite into his ham sandwich.

"You feel okay?" Anna asked, pulling up a chair beside Jack.

Jack nodded, focusing on his sandwich; he didn't want Anna to worry about him too.

Anna whispered, "I see…"

The tiny clock seemed to make time seem longer than it really was, _tick…tick…tick…tick…_

"You should go back to campus and get some sleep; I'll stay here and watch Elsa." Anna suggested, looking over at Jack.

"No," Jack said, "I need to be here when she wakes up; it was my fault she fell…"

Anna sighed, "Probably not, she used to be amazing at a double lux, but after the incident, well she wasn't so amazing."

Jack was interested now, "What incident?"

"Well not really an incident, more of, I don't know how to explain, let me just tell you," Anna explained, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them tight.

"You know how she locked herself up at age thirteen right? Well before that, Father made her skate. But it isn't the skating that's for fun, it was like, competition skating. But Elsa didn't enjoy it. She would complain to me how much she dislikes skating for competition. She was referred to as the 'Ice Queen' in the skating world. She was truly amazing.

"When she was about eleven, Father entered her into a big competition, like, big. They had scouts and everything. But Elsa refused to enter; she was tired of Father always pushing her to do things she didn't like. But being only eleven, Father told Elsa that she was just being silly and that she had to compete. You know that Mother committed suicide, right?"

Jack felt Anna tense when she said those words in a sentence, "Yes."

Anna nodded and continued, "Well that was two years later, they argued less, but they still argued. Elsa would never complain about skating to Mother, only to me. Father would hear it, but he wouldn't care. Elsa was forced into that competition, but she didn't care for it. She practiced without effort, which made Father really mad. But Father believed that Elsa would do well in the competition.

"When the competition happened, Elsa still didn't want to compete, so she skated like how she did in practice. Lifelessly, and no effort at all. The judges were shocked; they all thought how could someone like Elsa skate so lifelessly? Father was obviously mortified about Elsa; he had invited all his friends and family to come watch so he could brag about how his daughter was the best."

Anna sucked in a breath, "When the competition ended, Father was furious at Elsa. He scolded her, grounded her and did everything to show her how bad of a child she was. Elsa didn't feel a thing; she never wanted to compete in the first place. All she wanted to do was skate for fun. So she stopped skating entirely to show Father how much she hated it."

Jack watched Elsa carefully, thinking about all the things she had to go through as a child, "So that's what happened, that's why she stopped skating…"

"Anna, dear sister, please do not go around telling random strangers about my past," a weak voice called from behind them.

"Elsa!" Anna and Jack exclaimed at the same time.

Elsa looked mortified, "Anna, why's there a stranger in my hospital room?"

Anna looked around the room, not aware that by stranger, she meant Jack, "Who?" she pointed at Jack, "Him? He's no stranger; you guys are practically in love."

Jack blushed, "Hi, Elsa."

"_In love!?_ How could I be in love, no Anna, don't trick me," Elsa shook her head.

Jack was stunned, "Y-You don't remember me?"

"Afraid I don't sir," was her weak reply.

Anna reassured Jack with a pat on the shoulder, "Don't worry, she'll remember she just woke up, remember? And I think we should tell the doctor she woke up."

Anna got up, walked towards her sister and pressed the 'call' button on top of Elsa's bed frame, "R-Right, just temporarily…"

Moments later, a doctor and a nurse came rushing into the room, "Oh, hello Elsa, nice to have you back."

Elsa smiled her award-winning smile and waved her sister and the mysterious stranger out of the room so they medical people could do their jobs.

Anna gave Elsa a swift hug and pulled Jack out of the room with her.

Jack was still too stunned to think straight, "She doesn't remember me…" he thought out loud.

"Don't worry, my soon to be brother-in-law, my sister will remember, she loves you, remember?" Anna sighed, happy that her sister was alive and not dead.

Back in the room, the doctor and nurse talked to her about what had happened and what they were going to test her for, but the words went over her head. She nodded ever so often, seeming like she was listening but all she was thinking about was the mysterious boy that had shiny silver hair and stunningly beautiful blue eyes, it's like they were a mirror image. Elsa felt as if she's known him before, the memory dangling in front of her nose, but yet she couldn't reach out to grasp it.

The way he looked at her caused her to swoon, yet she couldn't believe that they were in love. She thought, I remember clearly that I swore on my soul to never fall in love_. _But here she was, being told that she had fallen in love with a mysterious, yet somewhat familiar boy.

"Okay, Elsa?" the doctor asked, snapping Elsa back to reality.

"U-Uh yeah, sure," she replied awkwardly.

The nurse gave the doctor a look, but he brushed it off and started up some machines.

As the doctor guided Elsa through some steps on what to do during the tests, Elsa's mind was still stuck on one thing or person in this case. Jack. Why does he sound so familiar, yet I can't remember who he is? She thought to herself, scratching her head.

"Wondering who that boy was?" The doctor asked, copying some things down onto his clipboard.

Elsa stammered, "Y-Yeah, do you mind telling me?"

"Jack, Jack Frost, he was the one who called the ambulance since you fell and hit your head on the ice rink at Arendalle University," he replied, eyes focused on his clipboard.

At the sound of his name, Elsa felt a weird feeling rush over her, _what is this feeling? _She knew him, but couldn't tell who he was, or why they knew each other. Again, the memory danced in front of her face, making fun of her.

"A-Ah, thank you," Elsa said politely.

The doctor nodded and continued with her tests.

5 minutes later, the doctor finally said, "Done, you are good to go, you seem fine."

_Fine? _Elsa thought, looking up at the doctor. He wore big round glasses with thin rims that covered eyes with dark bags under. His name tag read 'North', he had a white beard and a belly that stuck out of his white coat, "Fine? As in how, can you tell me why I'm forgetting things?"

"Amnesia, it's very uncommon people get amnesia from hitting their head, but you're special." North said, getting ready to leave.

"I don't feel so special…" Elsa muttered.

Elsa heard North chuckle, quite a jolly one too, and head out of the door, with his assistant following close behind.

She lay down on her bed, covering her eyes with her arm and ran the name 'Jack' again and again through her head. Elsa thinks she might have forgotten everything from the day she started university, but she remembered Hans and how her poor sister had fallen for him, but that's when the road ended into an abyss of lost memories. She knew she had to rebuild the bridge to find out who this Jack guy was, but she wasn't sure how to start.

A knock from the door returned her to her hospital room, "Elsa? Mind if I come in? Or we in this case…"

Jack stood in the doorway, with Anna and group of people gather behind them, "Uhm, sure?"

Anna stepped in the room and hugged her sister, "Oh I'm so glad there wasn't anything severe, it's just amnesia, we'll overcome it."

Next, a girl in a purple dress with extremely lengthy blonde hair approached her, "Elsa, hi, how you feeling?"

Elsa held up her index finger, telling her to give her a moment and racked her brain for answers, "Rapunzel! You're Rapunzel right?"

Punzie's eyes lit up, glad that she remember her, "That isn't the answer but, yes I am."

Elsa giggled, looking over to a tall guy with chocolate brown hair standing beside Rapunzel, "And, and you're Flynn! Flynn Rider!"

Flynn raised his hands above his head and yelled, "She remembers!"

"Shush, babe." Rapunzel said, tugging at his shirt that lifted up over his stomach when his hands flew up.

Flynn apologized and asked, "What about him?"

Flynn was looking in the direction of Kristoff, Elsa replied, scratching her head, "I-I don't remember…"

Kristoff huffed in disappointment, "Don't worry darling, we'll just get to know each other, again."

"I don't know if this is a good time to tell you, Elsa, but he and I are dating…" Anna muttered, looking down at her ballet flats.

"Dating!? Already, did you just meet him? Like that Hans guy again?" Elsa said sternly.

"Don't you worry, I am much better than Hans, I helped beat him up," Kristoff replied proudly, intertwining his fingers with Anna's.

Elsa nodded, "I approve then."

Anna beamed at her sister, "Oh thank god! I thought you were going to scold me again."

Jack was still standing in the doorway, "Hiccup and Merida are on their way here."

"Hiccup? Merida?" Elsa thought out loud, but nobody seemed to notice.

"Come in, silly!" Anna said, tugging at Jack's sleeve and pulling him into the room.

Jack walked stiffly into the room, avoiding eye-contact with Elsa.

"Sis, remember him?" Anna's eyes shone like stars.

Elsa shook her head, "Sorry, I don't remember…"

Jack smiled a weak smile, "its fine, uhm, I'll be outside if you need me," and left the room, head hanging low.

"You really don't remember him?" Anna asked, looking worried now.

"Hey, we shouldn't push her," Punzie said, "She'll remember in time."

Everybody nodded in agreement, "So can you leave the hospital today?" Kristoff asked.

"Ah, yes, the doctor said everything looked fine, but it might take some time to heal from amnesia," Elsa stated.

"I'll go fill out your forms then," Anna suggested, already half way across the room.

"I'm going too," Kristoff said, taking two huge steps and was already beside Anna.

Anna giggled and walked out of the room with Kristoff behind her.

"Those two," Flynn sighed, watching them leave the room.

Elsa laughed and sighed, "I'm glad to be awake and not unconscious."

—

_She remembers everybody but me? Okay, maybe she doesn't remember Kristoff but still, she told me she loved me. Well I can't really blame her since it was my fault I made her trip, but still, she would remember the person she claimed to love. But it's amnesia, she might recover tomorrow and remember everything, there's still hope, _Jack thought to himself, staring at the shiny white floor of the hospital.

Anna and Kristoff walked out, "Hey Jack, we're going to go fill out the forms, you wanna drive Elsa back to the university?"

Jack looked up, "Sure, why not?"

"Thanks bro," Kristoff said, saluting him as he ran up to catch up with Anna.

Moments later, Flynn and Punzie left the room, "You driving?"

Jack nodded at them, and Punzie gave him a reassuring smile, "It'll be okay."

As soon as they left, Jack walked into Elsa's room and found Elsa ready to go, "Uhm, I'm driving you so, mind if I bring my car around front so you don't have to walk in the cold?"

"The cold doesn't bother me," Elsa stated, getting ready to walk out the door.

"Ah yes, but I should, since it's what a gentlemen would do, so wait by the main entrance and I'll bring the car up front," Jack protested.

Elsa laughed, "What a child, fine, I'll wait."

Jack smiled and ran off into the halls of the hospital. He was halfway to the main entrance when he remembers; _I don't have my car here._ He had totally forgotten that he drove with the weird medic here. He shot Flynn a text:

_J: Man, I don't have my car, can't drive. _

Flynn replied seconds later:

_F: We drove it here last night; it's there, in the parking lot. _

_J: Aw shit? Really, thanks so much man. _

Jack opened the front doors and an icy wind hit him smack in the face, he huddled over and raced towards the parking lot, looking for his Jeep Commander. He found it parked next to a grey minivan, which looked oddly familiar, but he pushed the uneasy feeling away.

He reached into his back pockets and pulled out his keys and unlocked the door.

Back inside the warm hospital, Elsa had made her way to the front entrance when she was stopped by a tall man with pitch black hair and dark smudges on his face, "Hello, Elsa, I'm Hiccup."

"Hiccup? You're Hiccup?" Elsa asked, not sure if the mysterious man was lying or not.

"Yeah, it's me. And this is Merida," Hiccup said, pointing to a girl with a blonde bun on top of her head.

"Oh hey guys, I'm supposed to be meeting Jack so uhm, if you'll excuse me…" Elsa tried side-stepping them, but 'Hiccup' copied her.

"Jack told me to pick you up, his car won't start so he went with Flynn and Rapunzel," 'Merida' said, holding out her hand.

Elsa took it, but she felt strange, "Oh, well then, let's go?"

'Hiccup' snickered, "Let's."

The three walked out of the main entrance, and made their way to a grey minivan. 'Hiccup' helped Elsa in and 'Merida' sat in the back, "Can you tell me about Jack?" Elsa asked, playing with the tip of hair.

'Hiccup' started the car and backed out of the parking spot, "He's your ex and you're dating me now."

"Really? Why'd I leave him?" Elsa asked her supposed boyfriend.

"He was a jerk," 'Merida' piped up from the back.

"Ahh," Elsa nodded, "So I'm dating you?"

'Hiccup' nodded, a smug smile crawled its way up to his lips.

Moments they had left the hospital, Jack had run inside, looking for Elsa. But found nobody. He texted her:

_J: Where are you?_

He got a reply moments later:

_E: Sorry, the person you are trying to contact now doesn't like talking to her ex's, especially the ones that are jerks. _

**(CLIFF HANGER! OMG, IT'S SO LATE AND SNOT IS LIKE, RUNNING OUT OF MY NOSE AS I SPEAK. ARE YOU GUYS HAPPY? DO YOU STILL LOVE MEE? :c )**


	26. Chapter 26

**(Sorry it took so long to update, had a tournament and was really focused on that, but I got gold :D Yay me! I cheer for myself because no one does it for me :c wow this took a dark turn, anyways, enjoy :D)**

Chapter 26: Surprises.

_How can I be her ex if I never even had the chance to date her in the first place? _Jack thought to himself, pacing worriedly, around the doorway of the hospital.

Jack texted back:

_J: Elsa, who are you with? _

He sat down and repeated to himself to calm down, Elsa didn't forget everything, and she knows when something feels wrong.

Elsa replied with:

_E_: _It does not matter. _

"Why do I even bother?" Jack thought out loud, pushing his silvery hair out of his eyes. He was in need of a haircut.

"Why do you bother to do what laddie?" A voice lined with Scottish said from behind him.

Jack turned around to see Hiccup and Merida hand in hand standing just about a foot away, "Oh it's nothing, have you guys seen Elsa?"

Hiccup shook his head and replied, "I thought she was with you?"

"Yeah, she was, until I came back inside and she was gone," Jack got up and started pacing again.

Merida perked up, "Have you guys ever thought about someone else picking her up? Like someone we dislike?"

"Honey, there's no one we dislike," Hiccup whispered, pulling Merida into him.

"Well yes, but I once watch a drama and the girl also had amnesia and when she was released, her boyfriend's enemy came and snatcher her away," Merida grabbed the air with her small hands.

"That sounds like it could be believable, but who would take Elsa away?" Hiccup scratched his curly brown hair with his free hand.

"Pitch." Jack said half to himself half to the two, "He would use this opportunity to manipulate Elsa to hurt me, why hadn't I thought of this sooner."

"Lad, do you need our help?" Merida asked, a little too eagerly.

Jack checked his phone, and there was one message from Elsa:

_E: Okay, I'm with Hiccup and Merida, I think we're going back to the university. _

"Elsa just sent me a text saying she was with you guys, but you two are here, so who's with Elsa?" Jack thought, "Yes, I knew it. Pitch is behind all this."

Jack replied to the text, hands shaking:

_J: Can you describe how they look for me?_

_E: Well, Hiccup has black hair, Merida has blonde yeah, hair colors right there. _

Merida and Hiccup stared at Jack for a few moments before Merida perked up, "Can you tell that lassie she's going crazy?"

"I'm really worried about her…" Jack murmured.

Hiccup released Merida and gave Jack's shoulder a quick squeeze, "No point in dwelling on it in the hospital, what they bring her back to the university?"

"Yeah! What if all they wanted to know is if the lass remember anything?" Merida backed Hiccup up.

Jack sighed and agreed, "You guys are right, I'll meet you at the university okay?"

They nodded and went their separate ways, which was really the same way out the front door, until they got to the parking lot. Jack went to the left, where he had left the car, and the two went to the right. Jack noticed that the grey minivan was gone.

_Ah, that's why it was so familiar, it was Pitch's._ Jack thought to himself, mentally scolding himself for not remembering right away.

He reached into his back pockets again and dug out his keys, and slid it into the keyhole and twisted. The door made a clicking sound then unlocked. He jerked the door open and climbed up into the driver's seat and quickly sent Elsa a text:

_J: Ask them to drive you back to the university, be careful. _

On the other side of the phone, Elsa just received Jack's message and was quite curious about what to be careful about and why she felt as if she should listen to Jack, and not her supposed boyfriend, Hiccup.

"Hey, we're going back to the university, right?" Elsa asked, squeezing her phone in her hands.

Merida gave Hiccup a glance in the review mirror and Hiccup smirked, "Sure, but what do you remember? Can you tell me?"

Elsa scraped her little bits of memories for information to answer him, "Uhm, what do you mean?"

"Like, who do you remember and do you remember certain events?" Merida said from the back.

Elsa shuffled in her seat and suddenly felt really uncomfortable, "Why do you guys want to know…?"

"We just want to help you recover your memories, Elsa." Hiccup said slyly.

The way Hiccup said her name sent a shiver down her spine, a feeling she had felt before when a certain someone also said her name, _who was it…_ she thought to herself.

_Pitch!_ A voice yelled from the back of her head,_ he's the only person I know that says my name like that. _

Stay calm, she told herself as she tried to seem oblivious once again, "I think I would like to recover them on my own."

"Ah yes, but it would be easier if I helped you," Hiccup whispered, taking one hand off the steering wheel and grasping Elsa's hand.

Arendalle University was coming into view, only about 2 more minutes and they would have arrived, Elsa thought, her hand feeling extremely awkward in Hiccup's.

_Don't jerk away, stay calm, _she reminded herself and replied, "Touché, but I would feel a lot more pleasant if I recovered them on my own."

"Why don't you let us help you, Elsa?" Merida asked, not a single feeling of concern in her voice.

_I only have to stall for another minute, _Elsa reminded herself, as the university came closer and closer to them, "Ah well, I will answer you, if you answer mine, where do you come from, Merida?"

Merida was stunned, _why'd she care where I come from? _Tink thought to herself, as she continued to play the role of Merida, "E-Eng-Sco-England!" She finally blurted out.

"EngScoEngland? I do not remember that as a place," _Boom, evidence that she isn't Merida. But who is she…? _

"I-I-" Tink stuttered, her fake identity falling apart.

"Merida's from England," Pitch assured, turning into the parking lot.

_Tink!_ The same voice called from the back of her head, the one that told her that Pitch was pretending to be Hiccup, _Ah, so Pitch is taking the role of Hiccup, and Tink is Merida… I see. _

Elsa jerked away her hand as soon as the car stopped and swung open the door, "Thanks a lot, _Hiccup _and _Merida_."

She raced inside the university, wanting comfort away from Pitch and Tink. The automatic doors opened for her and a blast of warm air hit her, filling her from head to toe with a fuzzy feeling, _ah yes, home away from home, _she thought, breathing in the air of the populated university foyer.

Among the many students hustling and bustling about, was Jack, Hiccup and Merida were pacing, wondering where Elsa had been.

Elsa walked around aimlessly, not knowing what to do, her head in the clouds.

She hadn't even notice Jack in front of her, "Elsa?"

Elsa looked up, bright blue eyes to its mirror image, "Jack…"

"Oh lassie! You're alive!" Merida squealed, pulling her into a hug, the scent of freshly cut wood rushing into Elsa's nose.

_Why does she look so familiar…?_ Elsa thought to herself, returning the hug, "Merida!" she squealed moments later, causing Merida to flinch.

"Aye lassie, that's me, no need to yell into my ear," Merida giggled, covering her left ear.

"Ah, sorry," Elsa blushed, pulling away.

Hiccup smiled as he watched Elsa and Merida giggle their girly giggles, "Hey, what about me?"

Elsa directed her attention towards Hiccup and thought, _if that's Merida, then this might be Hiccup? _"Are you, Greg?"

Hiccup shook his head, "Ehhh!"

"How about, John?" Elsa guessed.

"Nope," Merida giggled.

"Hiccup?" Elsa smiled, knowing that she got the answer right.

"You remember!" Hiccup exclaimed, beaming down at his girlfriend.

Merida brushed a stray strand of hair away from her eyes and smiled.

Jack whispered after they finished laughing about Elsa's silliness, "Elsa…"

"Jack…" Elsa replied.

Jack looked at Elsa for a few moments, and then swept her into a tight hug, "Oh Elsa…"

As soon as their skin made contact, memories poured down on Elsa like a hail storm. Memories of their passionate kisses, the times they would just talk, and the way he held her, the way he teased her. But most of all, the boy she knew and loved, she had remembered him. The smell of unwashed clothes stung her nose; _did he leave the hospital at all yesterday? _Elsa thought to herself, breathing in his scent.

"Jack, I remember…" Elsa breathed.

She felt Jack stiffen, "You remember? Oh Elsa, forgive me, please."

"Forgive you, for what?" Elsa asked, looking up at Jack.

"Wait, you remember me, but not what happened like, a few days ago?" Jack asked, scratching his head.

Elsa shook her head, "I just remember meeting you and some past events, but not the ones that happened recently, no."

"So nothing…?" Merida asked, interrupting their couple moment.

Elsa replied, "Yes."

Jack sighed a breath of relief, "Oh thank god, I can still redeem myself."

"I don't even want to know what you did…"

They heard Hiccup stifle a giggle and Jack shot him a glare, "Well we'll be fine, it won't impact your life, we just can't let Pitch find out…"

"Pitch?" Elsa asked.

Jack shot a nervous look at Merida and Hiccup and hesitated, "No, don't worry about him, let's go tell the others the good news."

Jack took Elsa's hand in his and followed Merida and Hiccup towards Jack's dorm. When they arrived they found Anna in Kristoff's arms and Punzie's in Flynn's.

"Are you even in your own dorms?" Jack sighed, glancing around the messy room.

Pillows and blankets were scattered everywhere, the TV playing _Titanic _and chocolate boxes open on their mini coffee table.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed, Kristoff released her and she rushed over to her sister, pulling her into a hug.

"Anna." Elsa said, surprised, hugging her little sister back.

Anna dragged Elsa away from Jack and made her sit beside her and Kristoff, "You feeling okay?"

Elsa nodded patting a tiny spot for Jack to sit beside her. He walked over careful not to step on legs and sat in the cramped spot.

Hiccup and Merida sat across from them and Rapunzel asked, "So what do you remember?"

Elsa took a deep breath and told the story about how she remembers most everyone, including Olaf, Sven and Wendy, but her memory of Wendy was still vague. She talked about how she remembers the events that happened weeks ago, but not the recent ones.

Merida had fallen asleep by them time Elsa finished her story, since it was already about 8 o'clock, and Merida had a habit of falling asleep immediately at 7. Hiccup had carried her back to her dorm and probably slept with her too.

Anna, and Rapunzel decided to not sleep over at the guy's place and made their way back to their dorm, with Elsa stuck between the two.

"I'm so glad you're back," Elsa's younger sister sighed, looking up at her.

Elsa smiled and kissed her forehead, "So am I."

"Hey, what about me?" Rapunzel laughed, jealous that Anna got a kiss on the forehead.

"No kiss for you." Elsa joked as they turned the corner to their dorm.

Rapunzel pouted and said, "Humph! Fine, I have Flynn anyways."

The three giggled and opened the door to their dorm, once they got inside, they discovered that the window was opened, but Anna nor Rapunzel had opened it.

"Don't be silly, you guys probably opened it and forgot," Elsa reassured them, laughing awkwardly.

"Y-Yeah, Elsa's right," Rapunzel muttered, glancing around.

An eerie silence settles over the dorm, until Elsa cleared her throat, "I'm going to go take a shower…"

She gathered her tank-top and sweats and headed for the bathroom. She switched on the light and ran the water. Elsa stared at herself in the mirror; dark circles lined her eyes, her face even paler than normal. She stripped off her clothes and climbed into the bathtub.

The temperate water tumbled around her, all her worries rushing away it felt like. Elsa closed her eyes and let the water carry her worries.

Minutes later, Elsa gets out of the shower, towels off, then walks into the living-room/bedroom to find Anna and Rapunzel already asleep. Yet the lights were still on and the TV still showing some maudlin movie.

"Children," Elsa thought out loud, as she turned off the TV and shut off the lights.

She didn't even bother to drag them into bed; she just crawled into her own and pulled the blanket up to her chin. She slid her hand under pillow like she always does, but today, she felt a rough surface touch her hand.

Elsa pulled it out from underneath the pillow and saw a note, even though the room was almost pitch black:

_Just because you're home, doesn't mean I can't get to you. _

_P.S. Don't forget. Xoxo_

**(Another cliff hanger? I don't know… **

**Shout-out to: Change of Heart-Good and Evil for the ideas and making me realize that my story could be better, thanks :D)**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Remembering Pitch.

Elsa flipped the note over, hoping to find a signature or some evidence to trace the note back to its owner, but not a single clue was left behind. She reread the note, the sloppy handwriting tugging at her memory, but yet it dance in front of her nose, as always.

_'Don't forget?' What is that even supposed to mean? I have amnesia, of course I forget! _The little voice inside her head yelled.

She glanced at the clock, 9:16. Elsa stared long and hard at it, as if she could speed up time if she stared hard enough.

She wasn't tired, well she was before she saw the note, but as soon as Elsa laid eyes on the note, she was more awake than ever. Sighing, Elsa flopped back onto her pillow, staring up at the bottom of Punzie's bunk, listening to her sister and roommate's even breathing, she contemplated on what to do.

_I could go to Jack, _was the first thing she thought. But moments later, another thought popped up, _or I could take care of this myself. _

Elsa went back and forth between the two options, but before she had come to a conclusion, she had drifted into a deep sleep.

—

Olaf woke up beside Sven that was tangled around him like a vine and Hiccup on the floor, without a blanket.

"How does one sleep without a blanket?" Olaf thought out loud as pulled _his _blanket up to his chin even though beads of sweat lined his forehead.

His partner stirred beside him and whispered, "How does one sleep without an Olaf?"

Olaf smiled and rolled around to face Sven, "Morning Sven."

Sven's tanned face lit up with joy, "Oh how I adore waking up next to you every day."

Olaf stared at the man that he called his and breathed him in, every little detail. His brown eyes fit in with his tanned face perfectly, as if out of a painting. Sven's teeth were impeccably straight and shiny too. His nose was flawlessly shaped, rounded and sharp at the right places. Slight dimples formed when he smiled, which Olaf thought was the cutest thing ever. Sven's sun-kissed skin was flawless, according to Olaf.

"Oh how I adore you." Olaf giggled placing a swift kiss on his nose.

Hiccup groaned from the floor. "It's eight in the morning, for crying out loud. Get a room."

Sven coughed, "This is our room."

"Oh, right, well, at least do your lovey-dovey things when I'm not in the room." Hiccup rubbed his eyes and staggered into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Olaf rolled his eyes, "What's up with him?"

"Maybe Merida problems?" Sven guessed, untangling himself from Olaf.

Olaf jumped out of bed, stretched out his tiny arms and looked down at the beautiful man before him. "Get up lazy-butt, we got class."

Sven faked a gagging noise and sat up, bumping his head on the bedframe of the top bunk. "Not again…"

Olaf laughed and skipped over to the bucket of clothes that needed to be washed and dug through it, looking for his black jeans. "Ayye, , where are you~?"

"These black jeans?" Sven asked from behind him, picking up a pair of black jeans off the floor and brought it up to his nose and inhaled. "Ah yes, these are yours."

Olaf whirled around and blushed; "Don't smell them!" and snatched them away from Sven that was grinning from ear to ear.

Hiccup emerged from the bathroom door, slamming the door against the poor wall as he did. "Stop flirting for a minute, will you?"

If the wall had feelings, it would definitely be crying right now.

"What's up with you?" Sven asked as he yanked his t-shirt over his head to reveal a perfectly sculpted stomach packed with hard muscle.

Olaf turned around, not wanting Sven to see the drool practically coming out of his mouth.

"Stop showing off your eight-pack, I don't want to see it." Hiccup said annoyance in every syllable that left his mouth.

Sven tugged on a t-shirt that fit snuggly on him and pulled a black Adidas track jacket over. "Better, ?"

Hiccup glared at him, pulling on his green sweater and said, "I'm going." And with that, he slipped into his high-tops and stomped out of the room.

Olaf wore an overly-large t-shirt that hung loosely on his small frame and sighed, "I hope he's okay…"

"He's fine, let's go grab something to eat before class." Sven urged, pulling on loose jeans and reaching for his ball cap.

Olaf nodded and grabbed his black and white beanie off the floor and pulled it on, glancing briefly in the mirror.

"You look fine." Sven smiled, kissing the top of his head.

Olaf smiled up at his boyfriend and nodded, "How about pancakes?"

—

"Elsa! Can you help me?" Anna called from the bathroom, the comb stuck in her brunette hair.

"What do you need?" Elsa asked, coming into the tiny bathroom.

Elsa sighed as she looked at her younger sister, hair a mess and her make-up was done horribly. "Anna, I'm not a miracle worker."

"Just help me put it into a bun!" Anna insisted, yanking at the comb in her hair.

Elsa put her hand on top of her sister's and said, "Shh, patience is the key to perfect hair."

Anna sighed and watched her sister pull the comb out of her tangled hair and comb it till it was smooth as silk. Elsa gathered her sister's silky hair in her pale hands and smoothed it out, preparing it to be wound up into a bun. She twirled it around her index finger and reached down for a hair elastic, which Anna offered hastily.

Elsa pulled the hair elastic around her sister's hair and smiled. "There you go."

Anna beamed up at her and reached up to touch it, "Thanks so much, sis."

"Wait; let me fix it so it doesn't fall out." Elsa said, pulling open a cabinet with a million bobby pins inside and stuck about twenty in her sister's hair to stop it from coming apart every time Anna moved a muscle.

Anna thanked her and left the bathroom, allowing Elsa to get ready. "You still have to clean up your make-up!"

"Yes, mother!" Anna called back, Punzie snickering in the background.

Elsa rolled her eyes and stared at her reflection in the glass. A girl with pale skin, bright blue eyes, and snow-white hair stared back. She ran the warm water, washing her face then applying the faintest bit of make-up to make her appear more live than dead. She wore a tank-top with a striped cardigan overtop and white jeans. Her hair was done up in a ponytail that swayed left and right whenever she walked.

Elsa came out of the bathroom to find Punzie and Anna arguing about what to eat for breakfast.

"Pancakes!" Anna yelled.

"Waffles!" Punzie countered.

Their whole argument consisted of two words: Pancakes and waffles.

"Why not both?" Elsa laughed at their foolishness and waved her wallet around, "My treat."

Anna and Punzie squealed, "Let's go!"

—

Jack met up with Kristoff and Flynn at Betty's Breakfast and also surprisingly Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel were there too.

"Morning boys and ladies," Jack smiled, dragging a metal chair across the floor to their table.

"Jack, if you drag another seat across this floor, you won't live to say those four words again," Anna warned, covering her ears.

Jack lifted up his hands beside his hand as if to say 'I surrender.'

"Well well, aren't you guys just lively in the morning?" A deep voice said from behind them.

The group whirled around to see Bunny, Tooth and Sandy, as if they were a gang. Bunny, who stood out like a sore thumb, still wore his race-car PJ pants and a t-shirt. Tooth, who was blushing slightly at the sight of Jack, wore a green and blue summer dress. Sandy tipped his tiny caramel colored hat and smiled at the sight of them.

"Well aren't you just dressed for class?" Flynn teased, picking up the menu.

Bunny ignored his comment and sat at a table beside them. Tooth and Sandy followed suite. "Hmm, I feel like French Toast today," Bunny muttered.

"I'm going for chocolate crepe," Elsa said to herself, standing to go make her order.

"Oh! Me too, I want chocolate crepe too!" Anna exclaimed, pushing her chair back loudly and following her sister to the counter.

"You're going to get fat if you eat too much!" Kristoff warned.

Anna stuck her tongue out at him and said, "So you won't love me if I'm fat?"

"Hey, I never said that. If you become fat, there will be more of you to love." Kristoff smiled.

Anna blushed and ushered her sister towards the counter.

The sisters came back with chocolate crepes and one by one, everyone went up to get their breakfast. They sat around the table, teasing Kristoff and Anna, telling dumb jokes which Rapunzel found very funny and complained that they have class and that winter break was so close, yet so far.

Winter break was in a week and a half, the date was January 13th, and winter break was on January 23rd. So close, yet so far, right? The winter dance was supposed to be on the 16th, the day where most classes ended, but some went on until the 23rd, but Jack didn't think it was happening since Elsa probably forgot all about it. At precisely 8:15, Anna and Kristoff scurried off to music and the table started clearing after that. The business majors headed off to business, obviously. Rapunzel sulked off to art and the day began like that.

"Hey, Jack, can I talk to you?" Elsa eyed the others, "Alone?"

Jack chuckled, "Of course you can."

The two lagged behind the others and Elsa whispered, "Last night, I found a note under my pillow saying that someone was out to hurt me."

This caught Jack's attention like a fish caught on a hook. "Do you have it with you?"

Elsa nodded and fished into her bag, taking out the sheet of paper that had the note on it and passed it to Jack.

He scanned through it, his bows knitting closer and closer with each word he read, "Pitch, this is his writing."

"Pitch?" Elsa was more confused than ever.

Jack took a deep breath, "He's one of my quote-unquote 'enemies.' He claims that I stole his girlfriend from him, but it goes much deeper than that. So, he decides to use Tink, my step-sister, to get back at me. But that failed miserably since I only had feelings for you, so he's doing it by himself and threatening to hurt Anna to get to you."

"Pitch, Pitch, Pitch, his name sounds familiar, do you have a picture of him?" Elsa asked, running the name through her head again and again.

Jack pulled out his phone as they rounded the usual corner. He scrolled through Tink's messages, he was sure Tink had sent one to him days ago with herself and Pitch in it. "Ah, here it is," Jack said, holding out his phone to show Elsa the picture.

Tink was standing beside Pitch, in what seemed like the campus park. Tink was smiling warmly into the picture, but Pitch had a smile on his face, yet it held no emotion. He was a head taller than Tink, wore a dark trench coat, his hair darker than night. Plus he was dressed in all black. Tink on the other hand was the complete opposite; dressed in bright yellow sweater and white jeans and a bright pink jacket covered her shoulders. It was like night and day standing beside each other, if it was possible.

Elsa's face turned paler than usual. She stammered, "T-That's Pitch?"

Jack nodded, "Seem familiar?"

"T-Those two brought me back to the university…" She whispered.

"I knew it," Jack muttered, running his hand through his silver hair.

Elsa's hands shook, "They lied to me that they were Hiccup and Merida and they tried getting me to tell them what I remember and what I don't."

"Did you?" Jack inquired; taking Elsa's shaking hands in his.

Elsa shook her head, gripping onto Jack's hand tightly.

Jack kissed the top of her head, "It'll be alright, and we can't let him know you don't remember the past events, he'll use it to his advantage. For sure."

Elsa nodded, not wanting to think of Pitch anymore, "So tell me what you did before my amnesia…I am quite curious really. "

**(This took forever to write, forgive me, I've been busy. Really busy bejesus. Anyways, enjoy. :D) **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Ariel appears.

Jack chuckled nervously. "You want to know what I did before your amnesia."

Elsa nodded as they reached their destinations. "You can't hide it forever, Jack Frost." And with that, she stood up on her tippy-toes and kissed his nose, and walked into the class.

He reached up to touch where Elsa had just kissed; it was hotter than China during its summer seasons. His face was even hotter; the shade of it didn't help him either. Jack smiled happily, thinking about lucky he was to have Elsa back.

He strolled into class leisurely to discover Professor Weselton introducing a new student, Jack quickly made his way to his seat.

"Everyone, he's a new transfer student, Eric Buckingham." The professor bellowed, smiling a fake smile at the new student.

Eric waved and smiled, "Pleased to meet you, please take care of me."

A group of girls cheered from the front, instantly captivated by Eric's facial features, just as Elsa was. After all the cheering and clapping was over with, the professor had called Elsa down to his desk up front.

"What's that about?" Jack asked, glancing over at Hiccup.

Hiccup glared at Jack but didn't reply.

"He's on his man period; don't worry about it, Jack." Olaf said, leaning over the back of Jack's chair.

Jack snickered and leaned over to Hiccup. "Hey, if you're on your man period, do you want some chocolate? Or like, what else do guys like on their periods?"

"I want you to shut up." Hiccup snapped.

Jack brought his hands up until they were parallel from his shoulders and stifled a laugh.

While that was happening at the back of the class, Elsa was having some troubles at the front. The professor had asked her to help Eric catch up on some of the things he had missed, since he transferred at an awkward time.

"Why me? I'm not that great in your class…" Elsa admitted, looking down bashfully.

"Ah yes, I agree, but you get along with people well." Professor Weselton replied.

Eric stood around, not knowing what to say. "It's okay, if she doesn't want to, she doesn't have to."

"I just got out of the hospital; I don't think it's a good idea…" Elsa protested.

Suddenly, Eric cupped Elsa's face in his big hands. "Are you okay?!"

Startled by the sudden contact of skin, Elsa was too shocked to move. "I-I'm fine."

Eric let out a sigh of relief, let go of Elsa and nodded.

"So how about it, Elsa?" The professor asked again.

Elsa couldn't let the poor guy down, since he had just come to the university. And besides, he was pretty nice to her at the mall the other day. The least she could do was return the favor. But then she thought about Jack, what would Jack think about this? Would he like it, especially since Eric is Hans' brother? "Fine, I'll help the poor guy."

Eric's face lit up with joy and smiled a broad smile. "Thanks so much, Elsa."

The professor made a low hum of satisfaction and waved the two back to their seats. Eric followed Elsa towards the back of the class.

"Hmm, a friend or a rival?" Jack muttered, looking Eric from head to toe.

Elsa planted a small kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry, Love, he's a friend. I think."

Eric stuck out his hand and smiled. "Eric, nice to meet you."

"Jack, not so nice to meet you," Jack muttered, shaking his hand briefly.

Eric ignored his comment and sat beside Elsa, and took out a stack of paper and a pencil. The professor was already talking about how to manage your own business and Eric was busying himself with writing down every word the professor said.

"You know he's Hans' brother, right?" Jack whispered into Elsa's ear.

A shiver shot up Elsa's spine. "Yeah, I know." Her face was starting to heat up.

Jack smiled a smug smile and whispered, blowing air onto Elsa's ear with every word. "You should be careful; you know what Hans did to your sister."

Elsa turned to face Jack; her pale face was now redder than a tomato. "Don't you have notes to write?"

Jack chuckled and turned back to his notes. Elsa noticed that all Eric was writing on was sheets of loose leaf paper.

"Why don't you have a notebook?" Elsa asked, glancing at his notes. Eric's notes were detailed and beautifully written. Even an eighth grader who knew nothing of business would be able to understand his notes. Unlike Jack's, whose notes were so bad, even an actual business man would get confused.

Eric looked up for a brief moment then back to his stack of paper. "Forgot, all I have is this."

Elsa giggled and pulled out an extra red coiled notebook and passed it to Eric. "Here, take this, it's better than writing it on sheets of paper."

"Really?" Eric glanced from the notebook to his stack of paper. Then again, and again. Until finally, he took it out of Elsa's hand and continued his notes. He looked like a child that got to eat chocolate for dinner instead of cabbage.

Elsa smiled and started her own notes. She didn't even see Jack's nasty glare that he directed at Eric.

The Savior Bell rang and Elsa heaved a sigh of relief. Just then, her phone rang her father's ringtone. She wondered what her father would want and picked up the phone. She had moved to a corner in the big classroom to avoid any unnecessary questions from her father.

"Hello, Father." Elsa said, her palms already starting to dampen.

"Hello, Elsa, how have you been?" her father asked, his voice still stern.

Elsa held onto the phone tightly. "Fine, thank you."

"Let's get down to business, shall we? This weekend, I want you to come home, with Anna."

_This weekend, but that's my birthday… I wanted to spend it with Jack though. _Elsa hesitated, "Why, Father?"

"Is it respectful to question your father?" He snapped, and cut the line.

"Not even a good-bye…" Elsa sighed and walked back over to gather her bag.

Suddenly, a hand reached from behind and reeled her in like a fish by the waist. Jack smiled down at Elsa when she looked up.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." Jack replied, a smile tugging at his lips.

Elsa planted a small kiss on his chin. "Were you listening to my phone call?"

Jack nodded and smiled. "You can't blame me, it's your birthday on Saturday and you have to go back to Springfield. That sucks, Snowflake."

"I know I don't know what Father wants…" Elsa's smile turned upside down until it became a frown.

"Don't worry; we can always celebrate on Monday." Jack reassured her.

Elsa smiled, "Okay."

The rest of the week passed by in a blur, Elsa and Eric had already had a few study sessions while Jack would complain about how Elsa was going to get hurt by Eric if she befriended him. Still, nobody knew what was wrong with Hiccup. Merida wasn't seen much, nor was Flynn. The week wasn't the greatest for everyone, but it was finally the weekend. Yet, Elsa had wished it wouldn't have come so fast.

"You all set, Anna?" Elsa asked, picking up her blue duffel bag packed with all the necessities she would need for a weekend to her own house.

"Yup!" Anna replied, slamming shut a suitcase and hauled it up off the ground. It would have crushed her if Kristoff didn't magically appear in their room to help her.

"Kristoff, why are you here?" Elsa asked, slipping on her shoes.

"Why, Jack and I are coming too, I think it's about time you introduced us to the people who had sex so you two lovely people came out." Kristoff joked. And indeed, he had backpack slung over his broad left shoulder.

"Where's Jack?" Elsa wondered.

"He's in the Jeep, we're driving." Kristoff smiled.

"Oh yay! Father is going to love you guys," Anna squealed, pulling Kristoff into a hug.

Kristoff swept Anna up into his arms and cheered, "Let's go meet your parents!" He did the gesture so effortlessly; he also dragged the heavy suitcase behind him. Anna giggled and clung onto Kristoff, whispering words of love into his ear which caused him to blush bright pink. Elsa smiled at the sight of her younger sister having such a wonderful boyfriend.

The three of them made their way to the entrance of the university and found Jack's black Jeep Commander parked directly in front of the doors. After checking if they had all their bags, they threw their luggage into the trunk and piled into the truck. Elsa got shot-gun, once again, while Anna and Kristoff shared the back.

"So you guys are going to be staying with us?" Elsa asked worriedly.

"Yeah, for the weekend," Jack replied, focusing on the road in front of them.

Kristoff pulled Anna into his lap. "I can't wait! I'm sure your parents are just swell."

Anna and Elsa shared a look and they both sighed. "Actually, it's parent, not parents, and I don't think you could consider my father to be swell…" Elsa said.

"O-Oh! I didn't know, I'm so sorry," Kristoff stammered.

Anna kissed his cheek, "Don't worry about it…"

The rest of the four hour drive passed by a little too quickly, Anna had fallen asleep on Kristoff's lap, causing his legs to feel numb. Which made him start complaining about how numb his legs were, Elsa on the other hand was complaining about why she didn't bring chocolate on the trip. Jack was getting really annoyed with all of them whining. Until finally, they had reached the Valentine's residence, a big castle like building, with two towers on the west and east side for decoration. The front door was huge, almost the same size as Arendalle University's.

They woke Anna up and removed their luggage out of the back. As soon as they got out of the Jeep, the first words that were heard were: Wow.

Anna giggled and skipped down the sidewalk. "Come on! Come on!"

"Anna, if you skip, you might slip." Elsa warned from behind her.

"I won't fall a-" and of course, she had fallen once again, just like the first time. But this time, it wasn't an evil perverted man who caught her; instead, it was kind-hearted and wonderful man.

"You should listen to your sister," Kristoff teased, swinging Anna around.

Jack chuckled from beside Elsa and asked, "How you feeling?"

"How am I feeling? Not so great, I'm not prepared to do whatever Father has in store for me." Elsa confessed.

"I'll be beside you, don't worry, Snowflake." Jack whispered then yelled, "Let's go meet their dad!"

"Yeah!" Kristoff cheered from the front and ran hand-in-hand with Anna up to the front door. Jack caught up in a few strides while Elsa had to run with all her might to catch up. Before opening the door, they let Elsa catch her breath and calm herself down. When she was calm, Anna put in their house key and unlocked the door.

The foyer was gigantic, a crystal chandelier hung from the roof. Two sets of winding stairs were positioned on the left and right of the door to the upper level of the house. Exquisite paintings hung on the wall. The walls were painted a frosty white, snowflakes hung from the ceiling. Three different hallways lead deeper into the vast house.

"Elsa, Anna, is that you?" A voice called from down the hall.

"Grandpa, is that you?" Anna yelled back, gripping onto Kristoff's hand in excitement.

A chubby old man hurried out from one of the hallways and smiled an adorable smile. It was hard to believe that Max, the father of Aladdin, was such a sweet old man. White hair sat atop of his round head and his cheeks were bright red. He wasn't really tall or was he short. He was about average. He dragged Anna off Kristoff and gave her a big hug.

"Anna!" Max smiled.

"Hi Grandpa!" Anna replied, hugging her grandpa back.

Elsa laughed at their reunion and whispered to Jack and Kristoff. "That's our grandpa; we haven't seen him in ages. Don't worry, he's nicer than Father."

"Oh Elsa! Come here too!" Their grandpa insisted, waving for her to join their hug.

She giggled and ran off to get a hug from her grandpa. After they were done hugging and saying how much they missed each other, Grandpa asked, "And who are these two handsome men?"

Pink crept up both their cheeks and Jack cleared his throat. "Hello sir, my name's Jack Frost."

Then Kristoff followed, "And I'm Kristoff."

"Oh and why are you at our house?" The old man asked, looking at them from head to toe.

The two couples exchanged a look and Elsa spoke for them. "Uhm, Father had told Anna and I to come back for the weekend. And Jack, my boyfriend, decided that he would come to. Since it's my birthday on Saturday."

"BOYFRIEND!?" Their grandpa yelled a little too loudly.

Elsa giggled, "Yes, grandpa, he's my boyfriend. And Kristoff is dating Anna."

The old man waved his wrinkly hand in front of his face and sighed. "It has come, my grandchildren are growing up! Oh I'm not ready for this!"

"Don't exaggerate, grandpa, we'll still love you, maybe even a little bit more than we love them." Anna whispered the last part, but it was just loud enough so that the boys could hear.

Just then, a dark aura filled the once cheery foyer and a voice coughed. "If you are done celebrating by my front door, please come in."

"Father…" Elsa whispered.

Her father ignored her and snapped suddenly. "Young men, who are you and what do you want?"

Elsa spoke for them again, "Father, please do not be so snappy, this is Jack," Elsa said gesturing to Jack, "And this is Kristoff."

"And?" Her father snapped in a harsher tone.

Elsa looked taken back, "I-I…"

"So I thought…" He muttered. Everyone was too shocked to say anything until Max broke the silence. "Son, why do you have to be so snappy?"

Max's son ignored his comment and said, "I have someone I want you to meet."

Their father started down the first hall but halted suddenly when he noticed that Jack and Kristoff were following. "What in the world do you guys think you're doing, who allowed you to enter _my _home?"

Jack and Kristoff stopped dead in their tracks and said, "Sir, I do not quite underst-"

"I do not care for what you have to say, get out of home." Aladdin snapped.

Elsa spoke up, "Father listen to me."

"Elsa, haven't I told you? _I don't care._" He sighed, "Get out, now."

Kristoff and Jack didn't want to start a fight, so they said their goodbyes, and headed out the door, dragging their bags out along with them and their heads hung low.

"Did you just kick those men, who have done nothing wrong to you, out?" Their grandpa asked.

Aladdin glared at his father and continued down the hall to the living room. On the couch sat a young woman with flowing red hair and a brilliant white smile.

"Who's this, Daddy?" Anna asked, tugging at her father's sleeve.

"Elsa, Anna, meet Ariel, your new mother." Father said proudly, a fake smile plastered on his tired face.

"N-New mother?" Anna stuttered, looking at the young woman sitting in the living room smiling at them.

Ariel stood up and waved, "Hi girls." She made her way over to where they were standing and smiled warmly.

"Hello." Elsa said coldly.

Ariel's smile faded for a split-second but then it reappeared an instant later. "I know it's a lot to take in right now, but I hope we can be good friends in the future."

Anna whispered to her sister, "Doesn't she look familiar in some way?"

Elsa nodded and asked, "By any chance, is your last name Buckingham?"

"Ah! You're so smart! It was, it is now Valentine though, I have two sons, I'm sure they'll love you tow." Ariel beamed as she boasted about her two sons.

"Are they by any chance Hans and Eric?" Elsa asked, signs of warning popping up everywhere.

**(Ohh! Cliffhanger, again, I feel so bad for leaving you guys, I really am. It's just there's been a lot going on and I've been busy. I try to update at least ONCE every week, I swear I try. Thanks so much for bearing with me.) **

**(P.S. Was that the right bare? Or is it bear? I dunno.)**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Meet My Two Sons!

A goofy smile was plastered on Ariel's face. "Yes! They're the two, how'd you know?"

Elsa felt her sister tense up beside her and whispered, "Don't worry, Anna, it'll be fine."

"They go to Arendalle University, am I right?" Anna asked, gripping onto her sister's hand tightly.

"Ah yes, my second son, Eric, just transferred there, and Hans has been there for some time now."

Elsa whispered to her father. "What made you decide to marry her?"

Aladdin glared at her daughter but the glare was quickly replaced by a fake smile as soon as Ariel spoke. "Elsa, Anna, I know this is unexpected and all, but I really hope you can accept me as your new mother. And for my sons, well they're trouble makers, but they're actually really sweet."

"Really sweet, am I right?" Anna muttered under her breath.

Their grandpa was the next to speak. "Where are your two sons now, if I am not mistaken, they'll be moving here as well?"

"Oh yes, they're on their way right now." Ariel beamed up at Max's son.

—

As soon as the two were kicked out of the Valentine's residence, they sat around, wandering what they should do. Drifting slowly from the grey skies above, tiny snowflakes danced a graceful dance until they collided with their own kind on the pavement.

"What now?" Kristoff asked his head in his big hands.

Jack replied with a shrug, "I don't know, but we're not leaving, that's for sure."

Kristoff nodded in agreement and muttered. "Can you start your car? I'm cold…"

Jack chuckled and jogged over to the car and ignited the engine, turning the heat up to high to let Kristoff warm up. "I'm going to go make Elsa's father like me," was the last thing Kristoff heard from Jack before he disappeared behind the big castle like building.

His shoes kissed the top of the snow and left a light imprint as he walked around the enormous building, searching for a way to contact Elsa. Remembering what Elsa had said, Jack made his way to the very far end of the building and to his surprise, he did find a window, the window that would allow himself to find the girl of his dreams. Hoping she was in her room at the moment, Jack scrambled around for pebbles in the freshly-fallen snow to capture Elsa's attention.

A few moments later, he had gathered a handful of pebbles and some ice-cubes and was ready to hurl them at the window. Jack drew his right hand back and swung. The first pebble missed by a few centimeters. He swung again and missed, then again, and again. Growing frustrated, he swung what was left of the handful of pebbles and to his surprise, most of them made a tapping sound on the window. But being the guy he was, he wasn't aware of them falling back to hit him until they rained down on him like a hailstorm.

Jack whimpered in a pain and ran around in circles, trying to avoid the falling stones. A sweet giggle was heard from above him. Jack let his eyes wander up until his eyes locked with their mirror image.

"Are you dancing with the snowflakes, or the stones I guess?" Elsa giggled, leaning out of the windowsill. Her white hair danced in the winter wind, she looked like a trapped princess out of a fairy-tale – which meant that Jack would be the knight in shining armor to save her.

"I would rather dance with you, Snowflake." Jack teased, dropping onto one knee, held up his hand and stared into Elsa's stunning blue eyes.

Elsa disappeared from sight and Jack frowned, _did I scare her away?_ But moments later, the crunching of snow was heard and he knew instantly it was her princess – the one who had escaped without the help of the prince in shiny armor. The princess trotted towards the prince but he quickly looked away.

Jack puffed up his cheeks and made a low 'humph!' sound. Elsa gave his back a confused look then smirked. She brought her thin pale hands around his waist and pressed herself flat against his back. (AU: OMG OTP BACK HUG IS THE BEST I'M FANGIRLING.) She felt her prince stiffen at her sudden touch but he quickly began to relax in her arms. Elsa pressed her cheek in-between his shoulder blades softly.

"Hi." Elsa whispered into his muscular back.

Jack bit the inside of his cheek to stop from reply to Elsa's sweet voice.

"Jack, are you pouting?" Elsa bit back a laugh.

"Humph!" Jack pouted, his hands clenching into fists to resist the urge to hold onto Elsa's delicate hands.

The winter wind whispered around them, blowing their hair from left to right. The cold seeped into their clothes, but somehow, the small body heat that the couple possessed seemed to warm them from the top of their heads to the ends of their toes.

"Why are you pouting?" Elsa whispered, the winter wind carrying away her gentle voice.

"The princess has escaped without the help of the prince." Jack replied.

Elsa chuckled softly into his back. "And by any chance are you the prince?"

Jack nodded in response, and suddenly twisted to face Elsa in the dancing snow. He ran his thumb over her cheekbone and smiled. "Well, now that I think about it, if the princess escapes just to be with the prince, I wouldn't mind."

Elsa giggled and intertwined her delicate pale fingers with Jack's. "I thought you went back after Father kicked you out."

"Tomorrow's your birthday Silly, of course I wouldn't leave." Jack planted a kiss on Elsa's forehead.

"But how would we celebrate it? Father doesn't like you, or Kristoff." Elsa pointed out, worry curtaining her eyes.

A smile tugged at Jack's lips and replied, "Well we're going to make him like us, when's dinner?"

Elsa pulled her phone out from her back pocket and replied, "In an hour."

Jack quickly shot his arms up into the air and released Elsa, "I've got time!" he shouted.

"For what?" Elsa asked, looking up at him in question.

Jack placed his finger on her lips and with that; he jogged to the back car and yelled at Kristoff. "We're going to go surprise the stubborn old man and the ladies."

Kristoff glanced at Jack from under his bushy hair and asked. "What are we going to do?"

Before Jack could reply, a silver Lamborghini pulled up beside the Jeep. The engine was cut and out appeared the person that Kristoff hated the most, Hans.

"What is he doing here?" Kristoff asked between gritted teeth.

Jack placed his hand on his friend's shoulder in attempt to calm him, but by the way his friend shook with rage, he knew there was no way to contain his anger.

"My my my, what a big house they have, soon it will be ours, brother." Hans said with a smug look plastered on his face. He wasn't aware of Jack and Kristoff in the Jeep.

Eric tucked the keys into his jacket pocket and looked warily at his brother. "Please don't say that, Mom isn't marrying into their family to take over their business, she genuinely likes Elsa's dad."

Hans chuckled his emotionless laugh, "You're too naïve, Eric, women don't like one guy for long, once they get what they want, they move on."

Kristoff's burly hands clenched into fists and he hissed. "What kind of bullshit is this guy spouting?"

Jack squeezed his shoulders and they continued to listen to the two brothers talk.

"I do not believe women are like that," Eric replied meekly.

Hans glared at his younger brother but didn't reply. He stared up at the Valentine's household and he actually looked hurt for a second, but it was quickly replaced with his smug smile.

Kristoff unlocked the passenger side door and stormed out, meeting Hans eye-to-eye. "Hans."

Hans' face was priceless at the moment, as if he just came in contact with the Devil himself. But it was quickly flushed away by his smug smile, once gain. "Well isn't it the whore's savior?"

Kristoff's blood boiled in his veins, his knuckles turning white. "What right do you have to call Anna a whore?"

Han's snickered and replied. "Stop defending her, she's not even good in bed."

That was all that was needed to push Kristoff off the edge. He lunged at Hans, his fists pounding into the other's face. Kristoff's usual gentle voice was now hoarse with anger and the words that left his chapped lips weren't the most gentlemen like. Jack watched the scene unfold before him in the care before he realized what was happening. He quickly climbed out of the driver's seat and tried to haul Kristoff off of Hans, but the cocky man was already bleeding from his nose and cuts lined his forehead. Eric stood behind the car, his feet glued to the ground from the shock.

Yet he was still able to snicker, and choke out, "You won't get away with it this time."

Kristoff glared at the beat up Hans underneath him, swore, got up, and dusted himself off, as if everything that happened a minute ago didn't happen. "Well shall we go?" he asked Jack.

Jack looked at Kristoff and said, "We should get him inside."

Kristoff didn't deny anything, nor did he agree to anything. He simply stood there as he watched Jack and Eric try to carry Hans into the house. They stood awkwardly at the front door until the servants opened up and quickly ushered them inside at the sight of Hans.

Ariel, the sisters, the father and son were chatting happily, or so they thought, inside the living room when Yuuta burst into the room and shouted about Hans needed medical care immediately.

"My Hans?" Ariel asked warily, unhitching herself from the grasp of Aladdin. Yuuta nodded and Ariel asked her to show where she had taken Hans.

Hans was lying in the guest bedroom, the white sheets stained with red spots. Eric was sitting in a chair, staring at his older brother, his eyes glazed over. Kristoff and Jack were perched on the wall; silence covered the once cheerful room. Ariel burst in; tears were already forming at the edge of her eyes, she was followed by everyone else who was in the living room.

Ariel knelt down next to her hurt son and tears leaked down her face. Aladdin glared at the two boys on the wall and asked, "Why are you in my house?"

None of them replied, they couldn't find the words for it.

"Why are you in my house?" Aladdin demanded an answer.

Jack spoke up this time. "We've met before, haven't we? Well I just want to let you know that I am dating your daughter, and this guy," he stabbed a finger into Kristoff's shoulder, "Is dating your younger one. That is all we had to say, we will be taking our leave now."

"You! Were you the one who did this!?" Ariel shouted at Kristoff, looking down at her son.

Kristoff simply nodded and unhitched himself from the wall, getting ready to leave.

Ariel pulled him by his shirt and sobbed, "Why! Why did you do that?"

Kristoff said nothing in reply but Anna replied for him. "Your son tried to rape me."

**(SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE IN FIVEEVER. I KNOW SORRY. I'M BUSSY. I'M SORRY /3)**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Approval

**(I just realised I was typing so fast that I wrong bussy instead of busy, silly me.)**

The guest bedroom used to be a cheerful place where not one foul word was heard. Not even a foul gesture was ever made. Guests from Aladdin's business partners would be delighted to play with Elsa and Anna, nobody would ever close the door on them, but today that was going to be changed.

Ariel's voice shook as she spoke, tears running down her face. "D-Don't go making stories up!"

Anna shook her head, the memories rushing back at her like waves. "I am not making it up, it was a recent event."

"No no no no no! My son would never do that!" Ariel cried out, staring at her beat-up son.

Nobody spoke for a while until their grandpa, once again, broke the silence with an awkward laugh. "Well… I think we all just have to calm down here."

"If you tell me I am overreacting, I will reply that I am not. Hans would never do something so… indecent!"

"Well it's true, Miss. Your son did indeed try to rape my sister." Elsa stated coolly, her eyes not giving away anything.

The first glare from Ariel was seen at this moment and it wasn't a pretty sight. "Don't falsely accuse him!"

Elsa shook her head in dismay at her new mother and decided to stay out of this conversation and let her younger sister deal with it.

Anna sighed and walked over to Ariel, and whispered. "He didn't succeed, but, he did absolutely try; now if you do not want to believe me, then I won't force you to. But your son knows what he did, and it will haunt him forever if he doesn't own up to it."

And with that, Anna dragged Elsa out of the room, her hands shaking. Jack and Kristoff followed them out, letting the four have their space. Anna led them towards her room and as soon as they reached it, she sagged against the door, shaking violently.

Jack shut the door to give the couple some space. Kristoff rushed to her and held her, whispering reassuring words in a quiet whisper. Anna snuggled into Kristoff's arms and whispered, "I was so scared, and I've never stood up to anyone like that."

Kristoff smoothed out her hair and nodded. "I'm proud of you, Anna."

"Say my name again…" Anna whispered into the crook of Kristoff's neck.

Kristoff repeatedly whispered Anna's name into her hair until Anna was calm.

Outside the room, Jack and Elsa were sitting opposite of the room's door and were contemplating about what to do about Hans and Father.

"Well you already told him the truth, and he didn't say anything to object our relationship, so it somehow means that he allows it?" Elsa was more confused than ever.

Jack looked over at the beautiful girl sitting beside him and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met in between and Jack tried something risky. He inched his tongue inside Elsa's mouth, his heart pounding in his chest. Elsa tensed beside Jack; he could feel it, even though they were a few inches apart. But a few seconds later, he felt her relax beside him.

Jack shuffled closer to Elsa, their mouth still locked onto each other's. His hands crept into her silver hair and tugged her closer to him. Their tongues intertwined, their faces flushed from the warmth from each other. Neither Jack nor Elsa knew what they were doing, but they knew they were doing_ something_ right, even if it was something small.

None of them were aware of the sounds, the smells, or anything around them. All they could think about was each other. Their hearts beat faster than a stampeded of hippos and their minds a mess. Who knows how far they would have went if a voice didn't cut through their intimate moment. Someone had cleared their throat in vain attempt to catch the couple's attention. It wasn't until the fifth clearing of his throat until the couple noticed him standing there.

Elsa looked up to find her grandpa "Grandpa… Hi." Pink crept up Elsa's cheek and settled in her cheeks.

Grandpa chuckled and said, "My stubborn son wants to see you, Annie," that's what he called Anna sometimes, "and the two gentlemen in his study."

"Did he say about what?" Elsa asked, immediately standing up and dusted herself off. Her once lustful face was immediately replaced by a serious one.

Jack got up off his feet to join Elsa in Questioning Grandpa.

Max shook his head, "Afraid not, but he seemed semi-serious about it, I think you should hurry."

The couple nodded and walked over to Anna's door and knocked, they heard noise inside the room for a few moments until Anna and Kristoff emerged, their faces flushed.

Anna's hair was messy, as usual, but at this moment it was all over the place, beads of sweat lined the edge of where her brown hair ended. Her lips were wet, obvious evidence of previous kissing. Kristoff wasn't very smooth either. His brown hair was also tousled around and sweat gleamed on his face. His shirt was untucked and bottomed up wrong. Anna was leaning on Kristoff for support, her legs wobbly from the intense activity they had just had.

"Anna, I can see your love-bites from here, cover up." Her sister teased, poking her on the cheek.

Anna hastily pulled her collar over her neck and turned tomato red.

"Well let's go before I chicken out." Jack mumbled, walking ahead of them.

Elsa giggled, "Office is that way, Jack."

Jack made a sound that sounded like: 'right, I knew that' and then turned around and headed down the other way.

"You like this young man? Lucky you, Elsa," Grandpa teased, planting a swift kiss on his granddaughter's cheek before turning to leave.

Elsa smiled and urged her sister and Kristoff on, not wanting to keep their father waiting. A few steady heartbeats later, they arrived in front of a glass door that stood tall against the wall. Jack rapped steady on the door, but his hands were already starting to get clammy.

They were summoned in with a gruff voice saying clear and loud, "Come on!" and in they went.

Aladdin was seated in a black leather chair in front of a grand oak colored desk. Papers were scattered everywhere, brown bookcases lined the walls, filled from top to bottom with numerous books. A window lay behind Aladdin overlooking the family's garden.

"Sit down," Aladdin ordered, not looking at the four.

The four quickly scrambled for a seat as if they were playing Musical Chairs and sat stiffly in their chairs.

"You summoned us, Father?" Elsa asked, her hands folded together in her lap.

Aladdin sighed and ignored Elsa's question. "Kristoff, did you really hit Hans?"

Everyone heard Kristoff take a big gulp of air before answer, "Yes, sir, I did."

"Why?"

"He tried to rape your daughter, do you not understand my reasoning, he was also calling her names that not one woman in this world should be called, ever." Kristoff replied confidently.

Aladdin made a sound of agreement but pushed on. "You say he tried raping Anna, do you have any proof?"

Kristoff looked over at Anna, who was now paler than the snow outside.

"Daddy, he really did try raping me." Anna spoke out, her voice meek.

"Anna, Hun, I'm not talki-"

"I know you're not talking to me, but it's the truth. Do you believe an outsider more than you believe me?"

Aladdin looked taken back but shook his head. "Yes, Annie, I believe you, but Ariel will not accept the fact."

"I don't need Ariel to believe me, nor do I need Hans to apologize to me, I don't care for them." Anna's voice was now strong and clear.

"Whatever you wish, Honey." He took a moment to glance at Kristoff and Jack, "Onto the next topic, you two, so you're dating my two daughters?"

"Yes, sir," they replied in unison.

Aladdin nodded his head, and then glared up at them. "Name, age, occupation, reason," was all he said, giving no explanation.

Jack glanced over at Elsa who mouthed: answer it. So he did, "Jack Frost, 19, uhh none at the moment, and I do not quite understand what you mean by reason, sir."

"Reason for dating my daughter, dimwit, who cares about the other reasons?" Aladdin sighed again.

"O-Oh, well my reason is because well, I don't really have one…" Jack mumbled the last few words.

Aladdin made a grunt of disapproval but move onto Kristoff, "How about you?" Will you disappoint me too?"

"Kristoff Bjorgman, 19, loving your daughter, and I don't know either, sir." Kristoff replied.

"I did not ask you to suck up to me, I asked for your occupation, Kristoff." Their father sighed in dismay.

Kristoff reddened in embarrassment and looked down at his brown boots.

"Well, since you two don't have a reason for dating my daughters, then get out." Aladdin pointed to the door.

Jack and Kristoff were taken back at his words, "Pardon?" Jack asked.

"You heard me, get out, and break off all contact with my daughters."

"But Fa-" Elsa spoke out, in vain attempt to change her father's mind. But as always, before she could finish she was interrupted.

"No buts, Elsa."

Kristoff tugged on Jack's sweater and whispered a few words. Kristoff stood up and thought that Jack was following him, but instead, Jack was still in his seat. Anger boiled in his veins as he stared at the man in front of him, the one he had to please to be with the girl of his dreams. What kind of man would be if he just left?

"No, I will not leave. I do not know what you have against your daughter and me dating, maybe it's a good reason, or maybe it's a selfish one. I am deeply in love with your daughter, her tantrums, her stubbornness, her silliness, her everything. I want her to be my everything, and I need your approval to do that. I would go through heaven and hell for her. Even though you do not approve of us now, I will prove my worthiness to you, Mr. Valentine." Jack finished, his eyes burning with passion.

Aladdin's face didn't waver, and it gave away nothing. "And how do you plan to do that, Mr. Frost."

"I don't know at this moment, but I will do it, and I will make you approve of Krisotff and me, no matter what."

Tears were welling up at the back of Elsa's eyes at the moment, and it took her a lot of self-control to keep them from dropping down her pale face. "Jack…"

"Do you feel this way for my daughter?" Aladdin demanded of them, his voice firm.

"Yes, sir." Jack replied with a clear voice, not a moment of hesitation.

"And you, Kristoff?" Aladdin directed his attention to the young man standing near the door.

Kristoff stared at Anna who was looking up at him with wide brown eyes filled with hope. "Yes, I too, sir."

"You hesitated," Aladdin pointed out, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I was choosing my answer carefully, I don't want to disappoint." Kristoff replied firmly.

Aladdin made a sound of approval then said… "Well then ladies, could you give us some space?"

Elsa and Anna got the hint and left the room giving the three men their space.

"Now then, you should know something's if you want to spend your life with my girls…"

**(CLIFFHANGER AGAIN HAHAA, wow should I stop with them. Well I have to keep you guys reading because yee. Oh yeah, I'm thinking of doing a story where two authors collaborate in story, would you guys read that? It sounds kinda cool to me haha.)**


End file.
